


Surya Namaskara

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healers, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Uagadou (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Certi legami hanno lo stesso calore del sole: tracciano scie luminose che rimangono impresse negli occhi anche quando la notte sembra aver impiastricciato di nero una vita intera.Sono i legami che sanno rinsaldarsi anche negli spazi vuoti creati dalla distanza, quei legami che un nome non lo vogliono nemmeno trovare, perché sono tenuti in piedi da sorrisi che negli anni non cambiano mai.Un Guaritore figlio del mondo.Uno psichiatra schiavo di un'empatia fuori controllo.Sotto lo stesso cielo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_** Capitolo 1 ** _

  
  
  
  
I piedi di Ole affondavano con un movimento assai spiacevole nel terreno carico di pioggia. L’odore di erba bagnata e di foglie marce gli riempiva le narici, risalendo fino a occupare ogni spazio libero: detestava la puzza del Campus in autunno, quando tutto era sempre umido e molliccio, sempre sul punto si sfaldarsi e di trasformarsi in un mucchietto di spazzatura maleodorante appicciata alla suola delle scarpe.  
Pioveva: pioveva ininterrottamente da due settimane, ma Ole aveva dimenticato il suo ombrello in clinica. Con il capo chino e la schiena curva sotto il peso dei libri che deformavano la borsa di pelle che gli pendeva dalla spalla destra correre gli risultava difficile, così si limitava ad un goffo incedere un po’ storto, condito da un lieve ansimare – se lo ripeteva ogni anno, che avrebbe dovuto trovare il tempo di andare in palestra, o almeno a correre – e da qualche sosta per risistemarsi meglio la borsa sulla spalla.  
Le luci giallastre dei lampioni punteggiavano le stradine di cemento poco lontano da lui: il Campus, a quell’ora, era praticamente vuoto. A Ole non dispiaceva rincasare tardi: rincasare tardi significava non doversi attardare in cucina assieme ai suoi compagni di stanza, cercando di trovare argomenti di conversazione sufficienti ad accompagnarlo per tutta la cena. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, in quei tre: erano tre ragazzi con la testa sulle spalle, un po’ rumorosi, forse, ma anche simpatici, a modo loro… semplicemente, loro e Ole non avevano nulla in comune. E andava bene così, davvero: Ole, nonostante le sue inclinazioni che lo rendevano particolarmente adatto a comprendere gli altri esseri umani, non era mai stato granché portato per le relazioni umane. Lo spaventava, guardare in faccia i suoi compagni di stanza e avvertire i loro pensieri, i loro stati d’animo, e riuscire a intuire, sotto i loro sorrisi, ciò che, inevitabilmente, pensavano di lui. Di quel ragazzo stano, quel ragazzo dall’accento inglese marcato e che parlava troppo poco, quel tizio che, chissà come, pur comportandosi in maniera tutto sommato normale – certo, passava fin troppo tempo sui libri, ma non era l’unico borsista a cavarsi gli occhi in biblioteca per non essere rispedito a casa senza troppe cerimonie – si portava sempre addosso un alone di stranezza, un che di inavvicinabile e che lo identificava, inevitabilmente, come uno _strambo_.  
Strambo, Ole ci si era sempre sentito: sin da quando era soltanto un bimbetto dalle gambe troppo secche e gli occhi troppo vispi, un bimbetto che non parlava quasi mai, ma sembrava sempre sapere quando rispondere a domande che gli altri non avevano nemmeno pronunciato.  
Si era sentito strambo per una vita intera, Ole, soffocato com’era da un’infanzia condita da episodi a cui non riusciva a dare una spiegazione, oggetti che sparivano e altri che danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Non aveva mai smesso di sentirsi fuori posto nemmeno a scuola, lassù in Scozia: quel mondo non gli apparteneva, non del tutto, e il suo affannarsi più degli altri per ottenere risultati mediocri ad ogni nuovo sventolio di bacchetta lo aveva sempre lasciato preda del dubbio terribile che, in fondo, le sue capacità non dovevano affatto essere sufficienti. Ole era un mago mediocre, a voler essere generosi: la sua magia sembrava scorrere nelle sue vene come melassa densa, in grumi pastosi che qualche volta esplodevano con una forza incontrollabile, ma che la maggior parte delle volte si addensava fra le sue dita, impiastricciando ogni incantesimo di approssimazione e scarsa determinazione. Era un mago mediocre, e lo aveva accettato già a metà del suo primo anno a Hogwarts: era sempre stato un ragazzino studioso, e si era applicato con una dedizione commovente alle sue nuove materie di studio, ma se i suoi test scritti erano prova inconfutabile di un cervello acuto e di un animo diligente, all’atto pratico c’era ben poco che potesse fare.  
C’era stato un momento, alla fine del suo secondo anno, in cui aveva anche preso in seria considerazione l’idea di abbandonare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts per tornare ad occupare un posto nelle scuole medie del suo quartiere di Brighton: avrebbe forse perso un anno, ma era certo che con un po’ di impegno sarebbe riuscito a rimettersi in pari con i suoi coetanei. Non che i suoi professori avessero fatto alcuna pressione al riguardo: sembravano tutti convinti che Ole avesse solo bisogno di imparare a fidarsi un po’ di più delle sue capacità, ma non c’era niente che gli impedisse di diventare un mago discreto. Ole, però, non riusciva a scorgere un futuro in quella società basata sulla magia: non che a dodici anni avesse anche solo una vaga idea di quale fosse la carriera che avrebbe voluto intraprendere, ma qualcosa gli diceva che, in quella società, difficilmente avrebbe trovato una strada capace di soddisfarlo. Se non aveva abbandonato l’antico castello, era stato soltanto perché non avrebbe potuto tollerare di tornare a condividere ogni giorno il tetto con un padre che, anche se raramente parlava, non riusciva proprio a nascondere la disapprovazione per un figlio tanto _sbagliato_ – sbagliato, sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Eppure, quella sensazione di non sentirsi del tutto parte del proprio mondo non lo aveva mai abbandonato. E se quella sensazione aveva giocato un qualche ruolo nella scelta di un Ole appena diplomato di lasciare tutto – patria, amici, famiglia – per andare in Oregon a studiare psichiatria in un’università babbana, la sua fuga non era stata comunque sufficiente. Perché Ole poteva anche essere un mago mediocre, un mago che non si era mai sentito del tutto accettato e parte di quella società, ma non era un babbano. Non lo era, e non lo sarebbe mai stato, e poco importavano le lodi che si accumulavano lentamente sul suo libretto universitario.  
Qualcuno più ottimista di lui avrebbe potuto sottolineare che Ole dentro di sé aveva due mondi, due potenzialità, due punti di appoggio ai quali reggersi durante quello strano viaggio che era la sua vita. Ole, però, si sentiva soltanto vuoto: vuoto, e irrimediabilmente diviso, privo di una qualsiasi appartenenza e stabilità.  
E a quel pungolo in fondo allo stomaco, quello stimolo che lo spingeva a fermarsi in ogni istante concentrandosi su quanto, in fondo, si sentisse sbagliato, ci si era ormai rassegnato, come se a ventidue anni la sua vita fosse ormai scivolata lungo una china inarrestabile, inevitabile, fatalmente disegnata.  


*

  
Ole si trascinò fino al terzo piano del dormitorio del campus, raggiungendo a fatica la porta dell’appartamentino che divideva con due studenti di ingegneria e un matematico.  
Nel girare la chiave nella toppa, Ole già pregustava una lunga doccia calda, per poi infilarsi dei vestiti puliti e andare a rifugiarsi nella sua stanzetta in fondo al corridoio. Era venerdì sera, il che significava che aveva davanti un intero fine settimana per dedicarsi allo studio: poteva ben permettersi di ascoltare un po’ di musica standosene sdraiato a letto senza fare assolutamente niente. Oh, certo, forse avrebbe potuto cambiarsi e prendere un autobus per raggiungere i suoi compagni di studi giù in città per una birra e quattro chiacchiere sciocche, ma non aveva affatto voglia di buttarsi nuovamente sotto la pioggia. Aveva anche un lieve mal di testa che proprio non aveva voglia di aggravare con la confusione dei locali e con la presenza invadente di troppe persone.  
Fu dunque con un malcelato moto di stizza che, aprendo la porta, avvertì la risata acuta e un po’ sguaiata della sua coinquilina, Mia Hathaway, subito coperta dalla voce decisamente troppo alta del suo fidanzato, Bruce Ranganathan. Era certo che ci fosse anche qualcun altro, in casa: oh, be’, del resto la regola non scritta che sanciva la civile convivenza di quei quattro studenti voleva che gli ospiti fossero circoscritti alle serate cui seguiva un giorno di riposo. E, in fondo Ole lo sapeva, le persone con cui divideva la casa erano piuttosto educate: mai una festa troppo rumorosa, mai esagerazioni di alcun tipo… certo, Bruce ormai poteva essere considerato il quinto abitante della casa, visto quanto tempo trascorreva con loro, ma era un ragazzo tranquillo e alla mano.  
Certo, Ole avrebbe probabilmente preferito rincasare in un’abitazione vuota e silenziosa, ma c’era pur sempre la possibilità che Mia, Bruce e i loro amici avessero programmi più interessanti di una serata trascorsa su un divano sfondato, e stessero solo aspettando il momento giusto per correre incontro alla propria serata.  
Ole, cercando di non fare rumore, sgusciò lungo il corridoio: sapeva che era un comportamento sciocco e maleducato, ma quel mal di testa si stava facendo davvero insistente, e non aveva voglia di metterlo alla prova presentandosi agli assalti della personalità di individui che nemmeno conosceva.  
Aveva ormai superato la porta socchiusa del soggiorno, quando un suono _sbagliato_ lo inchiodò al suo posto.  
Non un suono sbagliato.  
Una risata, una risata franca e aperta, un suono pieno e allegro, vivace, piacevolissimo.  
Piacevolissimo, sì, ma terribilmente _stonato_ in quell’appartamento di studenti babbani.  
Non poteva essere.  
Non aveva senso che fosse… eppure, nonostante gli anni trascorsi, a Ole sembrava di riconoscere quella risata come se si fosse trattato della sua stessa voce.  
Eppure, _non poteva_ essere così. Non poteva proprio, non dopo quelle lettere tiepide, non con tutti quei chilometri a separarli…  
“Ma davvero? Non mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
La voce di Mia, di nuovo, si levò troppo stridula a coprire ogni altro suono.  
E poi, la giovane tacque, dando modo al suo interlocutore di far risuonare la sua voce limpida e musicale per tutto il salotto.  
“Giuro sul mio onore, cara la mia Mia. Non potrei mai…”  
Ole non lo udì nemmeno, che cosa _non avrebbe potuto mai._ Perché le sue orecchie erano improvvisamente invase da un fastidioso ronzio, mentre il suo stomaco si stringeva in un nodo strettissimo. Perché se la risata lo aveva messo in guardia, quella voce aveva spazzato via ogni dubbio.  
Per un istante, solo per un istante, il giovane aspirante psichiatra rimase paralizzato nel corridoio semibuio, troppo stordito dalla sorpresa per agire.  
Poi, però, furono le sue gambe a decidere per lui, e prima che il suo cervello avesse tempo di trovare una spiegazione razionale per la presenza di quella voce nel suo soggiorno, Ole si ritrovò a varcare la porta, posando gli occhi increduli sullo strano terzetto strizzato sul vecchio divano.  
Mia e Bruce erano come sempre intrecciati l’uno all’altra in un intrico di braccia e gambe che avrebbero fatto pensare che i due fossero uno strano esemplare di gemelli siamesi, più che una coppia di fidanzati che trascorreva assieme almeno dodici ore della propria giornata. E al loro fianco, a suo agio come se quella casa l’avesse costruita lui, come se Mia e Bruce fossero amici d’infanzia con cui aveva condiviso tutta la vita, un giovane dall’ampio sorriso se ne stava mollemente adagiato sui cuscini verdi. Sul suo volto dalla pelle abbronzata brillavano due occhi scurissimi, profondi e luminosi, che si mossero lentamente nella stanza, soffermandosi con un leggero tremito sulla figura di Ole.  
Il sorriso di Homer Landmann, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più, mentre il giovane balzava in piedi con un movimento fluido ed elegante.  
Non parlò, Homer, ma si limitò ad attraversare la stanza con lunghe falcate, raggiungendo Ole. Quest’ultimo, frastornato, cercò di sottrarsi all’abbraccio, farfugliando parole scomposte, ma Homer, con una scrollata di spalle sembrò sbarazzarsi di ogni remora, attirando Ole in un abbraccio che, per un istante, fece barcollare il giovane.  
Ole non sapeva dare un nome a quella sua strana predisposizione che lo spingeva a comprendere i pensieri e gli stati d’animo di chi gli stava vicino. Non era _legilimanzia,_ non del tutto. Ole non sapeva penetrare nella mente delle persone – non a comando, e non sempre. Qualche volta un pensiero non suo gli si avvolgeva attorno alla testa, come fosse fumo di sigaretta: incorporeo, mai del tutto afferrabile, assumeva concretezza solo se Ole lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio della sua coscienza. Si trattava più che altro di intuizioni che andavano soltanto un passo più in là della deduzione logica, come se la sua empatia qualche volta si perdesse in un riflettersi di echi capace di amplificarla oltre misura.  
Qualche volta, invece – quando era stanco, o spaventato, o molto provato, o quando era qualcun altro a provare emozioni tanto forti – lo stato d’animo di chi gli stava accanto lo travolgeva come se fosse suo.  
Stretto contro la figura slanciata e sottile di Homer, Ole non avrebbe saputo dire quale di queste situazioni si fosse verificata. Sapeva solo che improvvisamente i confini fra la sua coscienza e quella di Homer si erano sciolti: non importava più chi fosse quello stupito di vedere l’altro, né di chi fosse quella gioia salda e luminosa. Domande e risposte, _mi sei mancato_ e _te l’avevo detto che ci saremmo rivisti_ , ricordi, e quell’unico, saldissimo affetto.  
Non era cambiato niente.  
Non era cambiato niente, mentre le coscienze lentamente si ritraevano e si ricomponevano in due entità distinte e separate.  
Alla fine, Ole riuscì a balbettare:  
“Homer… cosa ci fai qui?”  
Il giovane si scostò di un mezzo passo, allontanandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli scuri. Li portava più lunghi dell’estate in cui avevano compiuto diciassette anni, riccioli scuri che gli coprivano la fronte e gli solleticavano la nuca.  
“Oh, passavo di qui”, si limitò a rispondere, quel suo sorriso svelto che proprio non riusciva a scivolargli via dalle labbra.  
Sbuffò, Ole: potevano non vedersi da almeno quattro anni, ma avevano mantenuto un rapporto epistolare piuttosto regolare; Ole sapeva benissimo che Homer stava studiando a Kinshasa, e che stava valutando un trasferimento a Singapore per aderire a un programma sperimentale. E sapeva anche benissimo che Portland non era esattamente sulla strada fra Kinshasa e Singapore.  
“Passavi di qui?”  
“Sì, passavo di qui. Da Eugene, pe essere precisi: mia madre inaugura un distaccamento della sua Accademia, sai, e ho pensato di farle una sorpresa la sera dell’inaugurazione. E di fare una sorpresa anche a te, già che ero a portata di _Material_ … di viaggio, ecco”.  
Sorrise ancora, Homer, quel suo sorriso soddisfatto che aveva ogni volta che qualcosa gli riusciva esattamente come aveva sperato. Il che, a dire la verità, accadeva praticamente sempre, qualunque cosa facesse.  
Solo in quel momento Ole si rese conto che Homer indossava un completo che soltanto una persona nata e cresciuta nel mondo magico avrebbe potuto ritenere adatto a un venerdì sera in una residenza universitaria: velluto a coste larghe di un porpora cupo, intenso e ricco, impreziosito da inserti di qualcosa che poteva essere solamente pelle di drago iridescente. Oh, per l’amor del cielo, Ole era talmente abituato a immaginare Homer in un contesto magico che non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso. Eppure, il suo aspetto eccentrico che in qualsiasi altro caso avrebbe attirato a un malcapitato del genere le occhiate scocciate di Bruce e le risatine di Mia, non era riuscito a impedire a Homer di trascorrere del tempo comodamente seduto accanto a loro, chiacchierando come nemmeno Ole, in quei due anni di coabitazione, aveva mai fatto.  
Anzi, con grande stupore di Ole, Mia gettò un’occhiata all’orologio a forma di Mickey Mouse appeso sopra la loro vecchia televisione, poi guardò Homer e, con una rapida occhiata pensosa a Ole, domandò:  
“Ehm, ragazzi, noi stiamo per andare a una festa giù da Bonnie: vi va di unirvi?”  
Ole era sconcertato. Mia Hathaway non lo aveva mai invitato a una festa. A Homer era bastato trascorrere poco tempo in sua compagnia per convincerla a passare oltre il suo abbigliamento fuori luogo e ricevere un invito. Be’, in realtà Ole non avrebbe dovuto essere poi tanto stupito: Homer aveva sempre avuto un grandissimo talento per piacere a _chiunque_ , professori o coetanei non faceva alcuna differenza.  
“Noi, mmh…”  
Ole farfugliò qualcosa, indeciso: non sapeva se a Homer quell’invito potesse fare piacere, e anche se lui non aveva la minima voglia di andare a una festa in cui si sarebbe sentito solo a disagio, e in cui di certo non avrebbe avuto modo di parlare con Homer quanto avrebbe desiderato, di certo non voleva tornare a ricoprire il ruolo dell’amico noioso che rovinava ogni occasione di divertimento.  
Fu Homer, invece, a dare una risposta decisa:  
“Grazie, Mia, ci piacerebbe, ma purtroppo non credo di potermi trattenere così tanto”.  
La ragazza parve delusa, e non attese nemmeno che Ole confermasse di non potersi recare alla festa, tornando a dedicarsi con molto entusiasmo all’abbraccio del suo fidanzato.  
Homer si rivolse allora a Ole, e sussurrò:  
“Vieni anche tu salutare mia madre, vero? Sarà felicissima di rivederti. E se vieni anche tu, io avrò la scusa di scappare presto…”.  
Ole, in realtà, non aveva molta voglia nemmeno di finire in mezzo a un’inaugurazione formale di un’Accademia di Belle Arti Magiche, ma il sorriso speranzoso di Homer era un’arma a cui Ole era sempre stato fin troppo sensibile.  
Inerme, per essere precisi.  
“Io non… sicuro che non disturbo?”  
Di nuovo, quella risata musicale, spontanea e fresca.  
“Figurati se disturbi. Anzi, la mamma ci resterebbe malissimo se sapesse che sono passato da te e non ti ho portato”.  
Di nuovo quel sorriso svelto, ampio, quel sorriso che sembrava smontare ogni difficoltà del mondo, rivelandolo soltanto un sassolino che era possibile scavalcare con un balzo divertito.  
Ole si ritrovò a pensare a Cecilia Landmann, ai suoi abiti ampi e alle sue mani sempre sporche di pittura fresca, ai suoi occhi scuri e luminosi quanto quelli del figlio, e ai pomeriggi d’estate che Ole aveva trascorso in casa Landmann. Cecilia era sempre stata gentile con lui, sempre pronta a regalargli un sorriso gentile e ad abbracciarlo con la stessa naturalezza con cui abbracciava Homer. Ed era un affetto sincero, quello di Cecilia, Ole lo sapeva: non era la compassione mossa dal senso del dovere che alcune donne provavano quando scoprivano che sua madre s’era spenta per un osteosarcoma quando lui non aveva ancora compiuto quattro anni, lasciandogli solo una manciata di ricordi confusi e il suono malinconico di una ninnananna appena sussurrata. No, Cecilia Landmann aveva provato per lui un affetto sincero, accogliendolo nella sua casa ogni volta che Homer decideva – dall’oggi al domani, solitamente – di invitarlo a trascorrere parte delle vacanze in casa Landmann.  
“Non credo di avere niente di elegante da mettermi”, borbottò allora Ole, pensando con desolazione al suo striminzito guardaroba. Non aveva niente di elegante da mettere nel mondo babbano, figuriamoci in quello magico.  
Scosse ancora le spalle, Homer, trattenendo a stento una risata:  
“Tanto lo sai che alla mamma importa solo che tu abbia la maglia della salute”.  
In effetti, Cecilia Landmann era sempre stata troppo impegnata con la sua arte, per prestare attenzione a frivolezze come abiti formali e atteggiamento compunto.  
“Eddai, Ole, non fare il difficile! Mettiti dei calzini asciutti e andiamo! Non ho attraversato mezzo mondo per vedere come sei vestito, e hai un sacco di cose da raccontarmi. E io ne ho troppe da raccontare a te, ma sai bene che non lo posso fare qui, per cui, muoviti!”  
Una gomitata leggera, e di nuovo quel sorriso di chi il mondo sapeva rigirarselo sul palmo di una mano.  
Davanti a quel sorriso, qualsiasi obiezione Ole avesse potuto trovare si spense lentamente: il giovane aveva il sospetto che Homer Landmann sarebbe stato capace di convincere anche un Ippogrifo a mettersi a fare le fusa, se solo lo avessero lasciato fare. E Ole, la forza d’animo di un Ippogrifo non ce l’aveva, nemmeno un po’.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ah, che fatica.  
Voi nemmeno lo immaginate quanto sia stato difficile per me arrivare qui.  
Ho in mente questa storiella da mesi (non scherzo: ci sto pensando almeno da settembre), ma riuscire a darle la luce è stato più difficile di quanto avrei mai immaginato.  
Ole Nissen e Homer Landmann sono due personaggi originali che hanno iniziato a prendersi un po’ di spazio mentre scrivevo la storia “Love, walk the autumn, love”, ambientata circa vent’anni dopo questo primo capitolo. E, ecco, le loro vite mi si sono impresse in mente con una forza tutta loro, ma ho continuato a rimandare il momento in cui avrei dedicato qualcosa a loro: prima perché volevo finire la long, e poi perché… non lo so. Forse perché ho fantasticato su di loro così tanto che, ora, avevo un po’ paura di “bruciarmi” l’occasione di scrivere di loro. E così ho scritto, cancellato, riscritto, cancellato di nuovo questi tre capitoli (che non sono certa saranno davvero tre) almeno cinque volte.  
L’idea iniziale era quella di descrivere una raccolta con tre notti in cui i due si trovano ad aspettare l’alba insieme (da qui il significato del titolo), ma ormai ho impastato e tirato i contorni di questa vicenda così tante volte che non lo so, davvero non lo so che cosa ne verrà fuori. Perché, se all’inizio volevo avere la storia completa prima di pubblicarla (trattandosi di qualcosa di tanto breve), alla fine mi sono decisa a seguire il metodo che per me funziona meglio, in questi casi: seguire l’istinto.  
Quindi, no, non so bene dove andrà questa storia. Ma da qualche parte ci andrà, perché a questi personaggi sono affezionata in un modo che non riesco neanche a dirvi.  
Perdonate le note chilometriche: spero davvero che abbiate voglia di accompagnarmi in questo strano viaggio sulla scia dei miei due dottorini prediletti.


	2. Capitolo 2

**_Capitolo 2_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Ole avrebbe dovuto saperlo che, accanto alla famiglia Landmann, i suoi timori di sentirsi a disagio e fuori luogo sarebbero evaporati come i residui di una pozione nel calderone di uno studente distratto.  
Questo perché, semplicemente, il disagio sembrava fisicamente incompatibile con il DNA di qualunque membro di quella famiglia, e in particolare di Homer.  
Tutto cio era stato chiaro alla maggior parte degli studenti che, nel 1971, si erano ritrovati ad assistere allo Smistamento dei nuovi alunni della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Lo Smistamento, per gli studenti più anziani, era sempre stato fonte di sottle irritazione a causa degli stomaci brontolanti e di malcelato interesse nei confronti di quei bimbetti dagli occhioni spalancati che se ne stavano impalati davanti a studenti e insegnanti: Prefetti e Caposcuola si domandavano quali fra quei faccini spaventati avrebbero presto dovuto rassicurare e guidare attraverso il dedalo di corridoi e scale per arrivare alla propria Sala Comune; fratelli, sorelle, cugini, amici non facevano che cercare lo sguardo dei parenti più piccoli, curiosi di vedere confermate tradizioni familiari o di incontrare nelle parole del Cappello Parlante una più o meno piacevole novità; gli altri studenti, invece, sembravano interessati solamente a capire quali fossero i marmocchi che avrebbero dovuto allontanare dalle poltrone migliori nel loro Dormitorio.  
Eppure, il primo settembre 1971 portò presto un mormorio tutto nuovo nella Sala Grande: fu un mormorio graduale, che cominciò con qualche occhiata confusa alla fila di nuovi arrivati, proseguì con scambi di sopracciglia sollevate fra gli studenti più attenti, crebbe con qualche bisbiglio e risatina, e infine venne a stento soffocato fra congetture e dita malamente nascoste, puntate in una sola direzione.  
  
Ole, quella sera, era stato inizialmente troppo occupato a pensare al contenuto del suo baule per prestare attenzione a quel mormorio. Aveva il terribile, terribile sospetto di essere stato, come sempre, fin troppo distratto nel preparare i suoi bagagli: aveva un vago ricordo di aver impilato disordinatamente le pergamene su cui aveva svolto i propri compiti durante le prime settimane di vacanza, ma proprio non riusciva a ricordare il momento in cui quelle pergamene avevano abbandonato la scrivania per trasferirsi nel suo baule. Ah, sarebbe stato proprio il colmo, quello: aveva rispettato alla perfezione il suo programma per terminare tutti i compiti il prima possibile, ed era anche certo di aver fatto un discreto lavoro, e ora probabilmente avrebbe comunque cominciato l’anno con un brutto voto da recuperare in ogni materia! Magari avrebbe potuto fare un salto in Guferia e mandare a suo padre una lettera in cui gli domandava di spedirgli i suoi compiti, ma aveva il vago sospetto che, così facendo, avrebbe condannato il povero gufo a schivare la scopa che l’uomo avrebbe brandito con aria minacciosa, mentre sibilava improperi a proposito di _quella scuola di strambi che stava trasformando suo figlio in un mollaccione fuori di testa._  
Fu Eloise Pearson, con una gomitata fin troppo entusiasta, a distogliere Ole dalle sue riflessioni, obbligandolo a rivolgere lo sguardo alla lunga fila di ragazzini del primo anno in attesa di indossare il Cappello Parlante.  
“Ole! Ole, hai visto? Non ti sembra un po’ troppo alto, quello?”  
Eloise si mordicchiò piano una lunga unghia smaltata di giallo, stringendo gli occhi con fare sospettoso. Anche una persona completamente priva di empatia avrebbe compreso che ciò che agitava Eloise era, soprattutto, irritazione. Irritazione, sì, perché se c’era una cosa che Eloise detestava era proprio non sapere che cosa stesse succedendo. E, seguendo lo sguardo della compagna, Ole si ritrovò a pensare che, in effetti, _nessuno_ sapeva che cosa stesse succedendo. Perché lì, in mezzo a quella fila di undicenni dall’aria vagamente spaventata, c’era un ragazzo che superava gli altri di tutta la testa, e spesso anche di mezzo cappello. Alto, il volto abbronzato e atteggiato in un’espressione curiosa, il ragazzo si guardava attorno senza riuscire a reprimere un sorrisetto sereno: gli undici anni doveva averli compiuti ormai da un pezzo, eppure sembrava che per lui fosse del tutto normale incamminarsi assieme a dei ragazzini in mezzo alla Sala Grande di una scuola in cui non aveva mai messo piede. Perché, di questo Ole era certo, quel ragazzo a Hogwarts non ci era mai stato: se lo sarebbe ricordato, se lo avesse incontrato nei corridoi.  
Eloise Pearson, apparentemente dimentica del fatto che, solitamente, con Ole non scambiasse più di una manciata di parole, si chinò di nuovo verso di lui, pronta a posargli sulle orecchie la sua consueta raffica di domande senza risposta e congetture varie. A Ole sembrava quasi di sentirla, la sua voce acuta che vagliava ogni possibilità per cui quel ragazzo, che doveva avere quattordici o quindici anni, si trovasse ad affrontare solo allora uno Smistamento, ma il consueto discorso del Professor Silente smorzò sul nascere quel chiacchiericcio insistente.  
Fu un discorso breve e, come di consueto, pieno di momenti brillanti, che però nessun apprezzò davvero, impegnati com’erano tutti a pregustare le leccornie che di lì a poco avrebbero appesantito le loro pance.  
Quando lo Smistamento ebbe inizio, Ole tornò a concentrarsi sui propri compiti: pensandoci meglio, c’era la vaga possibilità che le sue pergamene fossero finite sotto il mantello di ricambio. La cosa che davvero lo preoccupava, però, era il kit con gli ingredienti di Pozioni: qualcosa gli diceva che forse la chiusura non era scattata nel modo corretto, e che probabilmente ora tutte le sue mutande sarebbero state piene di occhi di coleottero. _Meraviglioso_.  
Il giovane si riscosse solamente quando un ragazzino dall’aria strafottente fu spedito, senza la minima esitazione, al tavolo di Grifondoro, fra mormorii sconcertati e sguardi curiosi indirizzati al tavolo di Serpeverde: Eloise, senza il minimo ritegno, si sollevò in ginocchio sulla panca per poter guardare meglio, e ritornò al suo posto bisbigliando qualcosa che assomigliava vagamente a un “Bellatrix Black ha fatto fondere il suo calice”.  
E, in effetti, del fumo acre si stava levando dal tavolo dei Serpeverde: Ole non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi verso il tavolo dei professori per avvertire l’ondata di preoccupazione che irradiava dal professor Lumacorno.  
Tra borbottii e rimproveri dei professori, la situazione tornò tranquilla, e lo Smistamento poté procedere indisturbato, concedendo a Ole altro tempo per passare in rassegna mentalmente il contenuto del suo baule, alla ricerca di eventuali altre dimenticanze.  
Quando la professoressa McGrannitt chiamò il nome di _“Landmann, Homer”,_ Elosie si raddrizzò tutta, arricciando distrattamente una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli castani attorno all’indice. Ole avrebbe voluto ridere: aveva condiviso con Eloise tre anni di lezioni, ma non l’aveva mai vista così attenta come quando osservava il ragazzo alto attraversare lo spazio che lo separava dallo sgabello al centro della Sala Grande con un passo lento e serenissimo.  
Ole, allora, si ritrovò a osservare l’espressione sul suo viso, quella calma assoluta increspata solamente da un’espressione curiosa: sembrava che quell’Homer Landmann non avesse mai conosciuto l’imbarazzo, e non fosse disposto a farlo nemmeno lì, seduto su uno sgabello troppo basso per le sue gambe da adolescente e con gli occhi di centinaia di coetanei puntati addosso, nemmeno l’intera scuola fosse pronta a sbranare ogni pettegolezzo sul suo conto. Quando la McGrannitt gli calò il Cappello Parlante sul capo, Homer Landmann non fece altro che raddrizzare la schiena: osservando la sua figura, sembrava quasi che non ci fosse niente di più logico, per un adolescente, che indossare cappelli dall’aria sdrucita di fronte all’intera scuola. E Ole, che di solito si ritrovava a interrogarsi su quale fosse il modo migliore per grattarsi il capo durante la lezione per attirare il meno possibile l’attenzione e per non sembrare un cretino fatto e finito, fissando Homer Landmann non riuscì a fare altro che pensare che quella disinvoltura, lui, non l’avrebbe avuta mai.  
Mai, proprio.  
  
Homer Landmann chinò leggermente il capo di lato, poi annuì piano, quasi stesse rispondendo a una domanda, e sorrise. Un sorriso soddisfatto, il sorriso di chi aveva ottenuto esattamente la risposta che sperava di ottenere, e un istante dopo lo spacco nella stoffa del Cappello si aprì, declamando a gran voce:  
“Tassorosso!”  
Gli applausi che lo accolsero furono entusiasti come lo erano sempre, al tavolo dei Tassorosso: in fondo, importava poco che questo Landmann di anni ne avesse undici o diciassette, perché la speranza era sempre che i nuovi arrivati fossero bravi studenti. Laurence Lafayette, neo-nominato Caposcuola, fece un cenno a Homer, strizzandosi sulla panca quanto bastava a farlo sedere accanto a sé, al capo opposto del tavolo rispetto a dove Ole ed Eloise sedevano, e Ole avvertì tutto il risentimento della ragazza per quella lontananza che le impediva di mettere per prima le orecchie sulla storia di quel nuovo studente.  
  
Quella sera, Ole raggiunse le botti impilate a nascondere l’ingresso della Sala Comune di Tassorosso un pochino in ritardo rispetto ai suoi compagni del quarto anno: mentre stava varcando la soglia della Sala Grande, infatti, Pix aveva sfondato le linee di sbarramento costituite dai fantasmi della scuola, ben decisi a impedirgli l’ingresso al banchetto, e il Poltergeist aveva ben pensato di prendere di mira uno sparuto gruppetto di Serpeverde del primo anno, lanciando contro i loro faccini straniti manciate di fango scuro e limaccioso che sembrava essere stato appena raccolto dalle sponde del lago. I ragazzi più svelti erano fuggiti verso i propri dormitori, ma Ole, che non aveva mai potuto contare sui riflessi scattanti di un giocatore di Quidditch, si era ritrovato bloccato all’interno della Sala, e aveva dovuto attendere l’intervento del Preside in persona.  
Quando infine riuscì a sgattaiolare all’interno della sua Sala Comune, la trovò affollata solamente di pochi studenti del sesto e settimo anno, che sedevano sul folto tappeto morbido vicino al fuoco del camino, chiacchierando allegramente. Cercando di non attirare troppo l’attenzione – Ole non aveva mai rivolto la parola a nessuno di loro – il ragazzo gettò un rapido sguardo al ritratto della buona Tosca appeso sopra il caminetto: la strega, dal canto suo, gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, e chinò piano il capo nella sua direzione, in cenno di saluto. Nessuno aveva mai udito il ritratto parlare, eppure gli studenti erano particolarmente affezionati a quella tela: non importava infatti quanti studenti fossero presenti contemporaneamente nella Sala Comune, ma la Tosca del ritratto sembrava riuscire a cogliere sempre ogni sguardo che le veniva rivolto, e non mancava mai di rispondere con un sorriso e un cenno benevolo.  
Ole raggiunse la piccola porta rotonda di legno chiaro, che spiccava sulla parete leggermente curva proprio di fronte al ritratto di Tosca, e la aprì con un sospiro, avventurandosi nel corridoio dal soffitto basso ricoperto di assi di legno profumato. Percorsi pochi metri, incontrò la botola che portava al suo dormitorio, e aprendola avvertì la consueta sensazione di pace e calore che provava alla fine di ogni giornata: non si era fatto poi molti amici, a Hogwarts, ma ogni volta che scendeva i gradini della scala a pioli che portava al dormitorio caldo e confortevole come una tana non poteva fare a meno di sospirare, sentendo un senso di pace e protezione accoglierlo come un abbraccio.  
Il dormitorio era composto di una stanzetta rotonda scavata nelle viscere del castello: a proteggere gli studenti dal freddo c’era un tappeto dalle frange folte tinte con colori naturali che spaziavano da verde al marrone caldo della terra smossa. Le pareti erano ravvivate da grandi arazzi raffiguranti scene bucoliche e paesaggi silvestri, e dal basso soffitto a botte pendevano grosse lanterne di rame e vetro annerito.  
Sei ampi letti di morbida piuma erano disposti a distanza regolare, e Ole, istintivamente, si diresse verso quello più a est, dove aveva dormito per nei tre anni trascorsi a Hogwarts… salvo trovare tutti i suoi compagni in piedi attorno al suo letto. Che, a quanto pareva, non era più il suo, perché Homer Landmann vi sedeva sopra, i piedi scalzi puntati mollemente nel materasso morbido, tutto intento a raccontare qualcosa di apparentemente molto divertente al resto del dormitorio.  
Ole si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto che i letti, effettivamente, erano sette, quell’anno. Ne era comparso uno nuovo, strizzato fra il suo vecchio letto e la porta che conduceva ai bagni: i tendaggi color zafferano di quel nuovo letto erano ancora perfettamente tirati, e Ole vi si diresse con un sospiro rassegnato. Non era poi un gran problema per lui cambiare letto, e certo il nuovo arrivato non poteva sapere di essersi seduto al posto sbagliato, ma qualcuno degli altri ragazzi avrebbe potuto farglielo notare.  
Homer Landmann aveva già sistemato il suo cappello sul comodino: no, non aveva senso che Ole lo costringesse a spostarsi proprio ora. Avrebbe fatto la figura del bambino immaturo. E quel nuovo letto era identico a tutti gli altri.  
Si lasciò cadere sul suo nuovo materasso, scalciando via le scarpe da ginnastica e respirando il profumo leggermente speziato che aleggiava sempre nei dormitori, pensando che, in fondo, anche da quella nuova angolazione il dormitorio restava proprio un bel posto dove trascorrere la notte.  
Ole chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa contro i cuscini morbidi, e quando li riaprì, trasalì: a pochi passi da lui c’era il sorriso ampio di Homer Landmann, che lo guardava con gli occhi che brillavano e una mano protesa in cenno di saluto.  
“Ciao, mi chiamo Homer, e come avrai potuto immaginare mi sono appena trasferito qui. Lieto di conoscerti!”  
Homer aveva una voce piacevole, piena e musicale, ma il suo accento era privo di qualsiasi inflessione.  
Se Ole era curioso di sapere che cosa avesse spinto quel ragazzo a trasferirsi a Hogwarts soltanto con l’inizio del quarto anno, la sua curiosità svanì nel momento esatto in cui la sua mano strinse quella del nuovo compagno. Homer Landmann, in quella stretta salda, lasciava spazio solamente per la gioia sincera della scoperta. E, improvviso e nitido, arrivò anche un pensiero, che sfiorò la mente di Ole con più lucidità di quanto accadesse solitamente, quasi che la sua empatia si fosse per un attimo trasformata in vera e propria legilimanzia: _lui sì che mi è simpatico._  
  
*  
  
Il venerdì giunse come una specie di benedizione: erano passati solamente tre giorni da quando la scuola era ricominciata, ma Ole era già esausto. Gli studenti del quarto anno erano stati travolti da raccomandazioni e minacce: a sentir parlare i professori, non avrebbero mai potuto passare i propri G.U.F.O. se non avessero cominciato a prendere i propri studi seriamente sin da quel momento, e avevano pensato bene di metterli alla prova, rinfacciando loro a ogni piè sospinto di non aver compiuto alcun miglioramento rispetto all’anno precedente. Come potessero aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso, Ole non se lo sapeva proprio spiegare: del resto, era universalmente noto che dei maghi minorenni non potevano fare magie lontano dalla scuola. E se i professori pensavano che bastasse studiare per non perdere l’allenamento con la bacchetta, be’, questo dimostrava che erano molto meno svegli di quanto dicevano di essere.  
La mole di compiti accumulata per quel fine settimana, comunque, andava contro ogni logica e ogni buonsenso: non si poteva passare in maniera proficua dalla totale nullafacenza delle vacanze a un sabato e una domenica in cui a stento si avrebbe avuto il tempo di vedere la luce del sole fuori dalla finestra della biblioteca.  
Ole sapeva che la cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe stato mangiare presto e poi sedere accanto al camino, sotto lo sguardo benevolo del ritratto di Tosca Tassorosso in Sala Comune, e cominciare a lavorare su qualcosa. Magari proprio su quella traduzione di Antiche Rune, che per lo meno era una materia che gli piaceva e in cui non era richiesto l’uso della bacchetta, così da conservare tutte le energie per il resto dei compiti il giorno successivo. Lo sapeva, e sebbene avesse una gran voglia di sdraiarsi sul suo letto sgranocchiando le ultime bacchette di liquirizia che aveva acquistato durante il viaggio sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, il suo senso del dovere fu abbastanza saldo da portarlo presto in Sala Comune, così da trovare posto accanto alla sua finestra preferita, quella che dava sulle sponde del lago ormai quasi invisibile, nella fioca luce del tramonto. Solo pochi studenti erano presenti nella Sala Comune, e la maggior parte di loro chiacchierava svogliata, senza preoccuparsi di tenere la voce bassa: nessuno aveva voglia di studiare proprio quella sera. Ole estrasse dalla sua borsa un rotolo di pergamena nuovo, che si era sgualcito solo un poco, e lo dispiegò sul tavolo, davanti al libro di testo e al dizionario dalla rilegatura precaria, pronto a buttarsi nella traduzione delle memorie di Althorius Edemomus, uno stregone del XIV secolo particolarmente prolifico.  
Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di dare uno sguardo rapido al brano che avrebbe dovuto tradurre che una figura dinoccolata si lasciò cadere con noncuranza sulla sedia accanto alla sua.  
Homer Landmann gli sorrideva tranquillo, come avrebbe potuto sorridere a un amico con cui si sentiva completamente a suo agio. I suoi riccioli scuri, ancora umidi dalla doccia, gli ricadevano sugli occhi luminosi, e aveva abbandonato la sua divisa impeccabile, scambiandola con una felpa azzurro cielo che recava uno stemma di quella che poteva sembrare una squadra sportiva, ma che Ole non riusciva a riconoscere. Per qualche motivo che Ole non sapeva spiegarsi, Homer Landmann sembrava averlo preso in simpatia: avevano scoperto di avere quasi tutte le lezioni in comune, e Homer aveva preso a sedere accanto a lui in classe. Non avevano parlato molto, nonostante Homer, a onor del vero, avesse cercato spesso di fare conversazione. Davanti alla ritrosia di Ole ad aprirsi, però, non lo aveva forzato, limitandosi a essere una presenza discreta e sempre pronta a offrire un sorriso e una battuta leggera. A Ole, in realtà, non dispiaceva la sua presenza: Homer si era rivelato un ragazzo estremamente brillante, che seguiva le lezioni senza il minimo problema e, quando interrogato, sapeva sempre dare la risposta giusta, nonostante lo facesse spesso partendo da punti di vista che sembravano sorprendere anche i professori. Il resto dei loro compagni erano ammirati e incuriositi da questo ragazzo arrivato all’improvviso: Ole lo sapeva, e di certo non sarebbe stato necessario possedere una capacità di intuire i pensieri altrui come quella di Ole, per capirlo. Ole stesso si sentiva terribilmente incuriosito da quella figura solare e brillante, e non poteva negare di essere piuttosto lusingato dalla simpatia istintiva che il ragazzo gli aveva dimostrato, nonostante fosse convinto che ben presto Homer avrebbe stretto amicizia con qualcun altro dei loro compagni, perdendo interesse in Ole.  
“Ho lasciato giù in camera i miei libri. Posso guardare con te?”  
Mentre lo chiedeva, Homer allungò una mano ad afferrare una matita che sporgeva dall’astuccio di Ole, con noncuranza. Ole annuì, spostando il libro in modo che entrambi riuscissero a leggere, e osservò le dita del compagno tamburellare sulla copertina marrone del dizionario.  
“Se papà scopre che alla fine in Inghilterra hanno cambiato la copertina, fa una strage”.  
Per un attimo, Ole non riuscì a comprendere a che cosa si riferisse Homer, fino a quando il suo sguardo seguì le dita del giovane, e si soffermò sul nome stampato in caratteri minuscoli nell’angolo in basso a sinistra del dizionario. _E. Landmann._  
“Tuo… tu sei _quel_ Landmann? Cioè, _tuo padre_ è Elazar Landmann?”  
Homer si limitò ad annuire, come se essere figli del teorico di lingue antiche più brillante e più noto al mondo fosse del tutto naturale. Be’, ovviamente per lui doveva essere normale, ma comunque… ora si spiegava lo scintillio entusiasta negli occhi della professoressa Leorux, quando aveva letto un brano della traduzione di Homer.  
“Non pensavo… ma davvero? Cioè, davvero sei suo figlio?”  
Homer annuì di nuovo, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Oh… chissà che strano studiare sui suoi libri!”  
Homer fece un cenno noncurante, come se la cosa non lo toccasse più di tanto, poi tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione al libro di testo.  
“Sì, insomma, pensa che da piccolo ho vomitato sulle bozze di questo dizionario… non ho molta soggezione della cosa”.  
Lavorarono in silenzio per un po’ – Homer svogliato, Ole distratto da come il compagno si picchiettava la fronte con la gomma della sua matita – fino a quando Homer ripiegò con un gesto deciso la sua pergamena.  
“Senti”, disse, con un sorriso speranzoso dipinto in volto, “non è che mi disegni una mappa per la Guferia? Prima a cena Eloise mi ha spiegato come arrivarci, ma credo di essermi perso dopo il secondo corridoio”.  
Ole, che di senso dell’orientamento ne aveva ben poco, cercò di richiamare alla mente la strada che avrebbe dovuto disegnare. Purtroppo era anche disgraziatamente privo di senso pratico, cosa che rendeva pressoché impossibile dare un senso alle linee che gli affollavano il cervello. E così, dopo un attimo di esitazione, chiuse con gesto deciso libro e dizionario.  
“Non sono capace. Se vuoi ti ci accompagno, però”.  
Il sorriso sul viso di Homer si allargò ancora di più, e Ole, improvvisa come una brezza fresca, avvertì tutta la soddisfazione del ragazzo, e seppe che quella era stata da subito la risposta che Homer sperava di ottenere.  
  
Il sole era completamente tramontato, quando giunsero in cima alla stretta torre scossa dai venti della notte: quella mattina sembrava che l’autunno fosse ancora molto lontano, ma ora che la sera era calata il vento che entrava dalle finestre prive di vetri suggeriva tutto il contrario.  
Ole, in maniche di camicia, rabbrividì: era stato sciocco a dimenticare il mantello in Sala Comune. E Homer non sembrava affatto intenzionato a fare in fretta: continuava a guardarsi attorno, offriva Biscottini Gufici a ogni rapace che gli si avvicinasse e chiacchierava allegramente con ognuno di loro, proprio come avrebbe fatto con delle persone.  
Ole avrebbe voluto tornarsene il prima possibile davanti alle fiamme del camino, ma al tempo stesso non voleva che quel momento si esaurisse. La verità era che, più ascoltava Homer Landmann parlare, più trovava quel ragazzo brillante e interessante. E più lo trovava interessante, più desiderava ritardare il momento in cui Homer si sarebbe del tutto ambientato a Hogwarts, trovando degli amici più brillanti e degni di lui di quanto Ole avrebbe mai potuto essere.  
E così, cercando di trattenere il più possibile un po’ del calore che Homer sembrava distribuire su chiunque gli rivolgesse la parola, Ole prese il coraggio a due mani, ingoiò la sua timidezza, e domandò:  
“Allora, ehm, come ti sembra Hogwarts?”  
Homer si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, carezzò il capo di un gufo dalla livrea dai riflessi fulvi, ed estrasse finalmente dalla tasca dei pantaloni una lettera dall’aria piuttosto pesante.  
“Oh, mi piace tantissimo! Vedi, io non sono mai andato a scuola, e un po’ mi preoccupa dover seguire delle lezioni a orari prestabiliti, fare i compiti e tutto, però l’ambiente mi piace… e poi, insomma, non ero mai stato neanche in Inghilterra: assurdo, no?”  
Ole, consapevole dell’aspetto da triglia bollita che il suo volto assumeva ogni volta che faceva un’espressione stupita, non riuscì comunque a trattenersi dal fissare Homer con tanto d’occhi. Homer non era mai andato a scuola? Ma se non aveva mai dato una risposta sbagliata, in quei tre giorni!  
Homer rise, davanti all’espressione di Ole, e si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Ho sempre studiato a casa, intendevo. Con mio padre, o con i suoi colleghi, a seconda di dove vivessimo… non ho mai avuto dei compagni di studi, però.”  
Il gufo a cui aveva affidato la sua lettera spiccò il volo nella notte e, con grande sollievo di Ole, i due abbandonarono la torre piena di spifferi.  
“Davvero hai sempre studiato da solo?”  
Ole, cresciuto in un contesto babbano, non riusciva proprio a immaginare la sua infanzia lontana dai ritmi dettati dalla scuola. Eppure, sapeva che per molti giovani maghi studiare con i propri genitori o con degli insegnanti privati era la normalità, e solo con l’ammissione a Hogwarts imparavano che cosa significava frequentare una scuola.  
“Già. Sai, papà salta sempre da un angolo del mondo all’altro, per le sue conferenze e per le sue ricerche, e anche la mamma si muoveva spesso per le sue mostre, quindi sarebbe stato difficile mandarmi a scuola”.  
Giunti alla scalinata che collegava il quarto e il quinto piano, Homer si interruppe, aggrottando la fronte.  
“Aspetta, non dirmi niente, voglio provare a vedere se sono capace di trovare da solo la strada”.  
Homer svoltò a sinistra invece che a destra, e prese a camminare con una sicurezza infinita dritto verso la strada più lunga possibile, ma Ole tacque.  
“Mi piaceva studiare con papà e i suoi colleghi dell’università, ma la mamma dice che ho bisogno di passare anche del tempo con persone della mia età, e quindi abbiamo deciso di rispondere alla mia lettera di Hogwarts, anche se con qualche anno di ritardo”.  
Homer continuò a camminare con passo deciso, sbagliando un corridoio dopo l’altro, ma Ole era troppo preso a riflettere sulle informazioni che il suo compagno stava snocciolando con tanta leggerezza per farci caso. Alla fine, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sulla speranza di non apparire invadente, e mentre passavano accanto a un quadro dove due dame dalle parrucche incipriate litigavano per una bottiglia di vino, Ole si ritrovò a domandare:  
“Ma sai che pensavo che la lettera di Hogwarts arrivasse solo agli inglesi? Cioè, so che in caso di trasferimento si può fare domanda di ammissione, perché Anne Greenfield lo scorso anno è andata a vivere in Giappone e…”  
Ole si interruppe, fin troppo consapevole di aver messo in fila più parole di quante ne avesse pronunciate nei tre giorni precedenti davanti a Homer. Homer, però, non sembrava affatto infastidito dalla cosa: fece un sospiro un po’ rassegnato, e si affrettò a spiegare che, in realtà, sua mamma era nata e cresciuta in Inghilterra.  
“Papà è di Zurigo, quindi ho una doppia cittadinanza… be’, in realtà è complicato, perché a dirla tutta io sono nato in mezzo all’Oceano Indiano, in acque internazionali, da genitori Anglo-Svizzeri e su una nave che batteva bandiera canadese, quindi sono un po’ un pasticcio geopolitico”.  
Ole fissò il suo compagno con tanto d’occhi, certo che avrebbe trovato sul viso del ragazzo una smorfia divertita. Invece, trovò solo pacata rassegnazione.  
“Sì, mi guardano tutti così, quando lo racconto. Aggiungici poi che non abbiamo mai vissuto più di due anni nello stesso posto, e il disastro è servito”.  
Homer si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, dando un’occhiata rapida all’orologio che portava al polso: mancava ancora un’ora al coprifuoco, quindi non c’era bisogno che si affrettassero troppo. Ole, nel frattempo, fissava Homer di sottecchi: quella era una storia incredibile, ed era stata raccontata con tanta noncuranza che, in qualsiasi altro caso, Ole non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Eppure, Homer Landmann non sembrava affatto il tipo di persona che inventava panzane solo per attirare l’attenzione. Anzi, qualcosa suggeriva a Ole che Homer, semplicemente, riteneva l’atto di mentire un tale spreco di energie che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non per impressionare un compagno di scuola in maniera così stupida, per lo meno.  
Cercando di immaginare che cosa doveva aver significato essere un figlio del mondo, Ole si ritrovò a pensare alla sua esistenza che si era arroccata fra Brighton e quel castello fra le valli scozzesi: non solo non aveva mai lasciato l’Inghilterra, ma a dire il vero non aveva mai esplorato neppure il suo paese natìo, e dopo tre anni a Hogwarts non era ancora sicuro di aver messo davvero radici. Homer, invece, aveva cominciato la sua esistenza con un urlo di protesta verso tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto incatenarlo a un luogo, ma sembrava serenissimo.  
“Comunque”, proseguì il ragazzo, fermandosi all’improvviso davanti a un arazzo raffigurante la ribellione dei Goblin del 1234, “è ridicolo che io abbia chiamato _casa_ più o meno mezzo mondo e abbia un così pessimo senso dell’orientamento: non ho idea di dove siamo finiti. Getto la spugna: guidami tu, ti prego!”  
Ole scoppiò a ridere: era davvero paradossale, in un certo senso, ma era anche del tutto comprensibile. Lo stesso Ole, se non faceva attenzione, qualche volta perdeva l’orientamento, in quel labirinto di corridoi.  
“Guarda, la vedi quell’armatura di bronzo? Se prendiamo il corridoio lì di fianco, finiamo davanti all’aula di Incantesimi. La cosa migliore è trovare dei punti di riferimento…”  
Ma Homer lo interruppe con un movimento noncurante della mano, incamminandosi nella direzione indicata da Ole.  
“È una battaglia persa, temo. Però, tu potresti essere tanto magnanimo da offrirti come punto di riferimento umano: quando mi perdo, guardo te, e tu mi spieghi cosa devo fare. In cambio offro eterna riconoscenza e… e il maglione che ho comprato a Novosibirsk, visto che stai congelando. È la cosa più calda che tu possa immaginare, te lo giuro!”  
Ole scoppiò a ridere, senza nemmeno sentirsi in imbarazzo.  
“Affare fatto, ma solo per il maglione. Appena comincerà a nevicare te ne pentirai…”  
Homer si strinse nelle spalle, apparentemente soddisfatto, e Ole non poté trattenere un sorriso.  
Non era poi male la prospettiva di trasformarsi nel punto di riferimento di qualcuno.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Innanzitutto, scusate il ritardo: non avrei mai voluto far passare un mese fra il primo e il secondo capitolo.  
Il problema è che, come potete bene immaginare, si è trattato di un mese disastroso: ho scritto, sì, ma senza riuscire a concentrarmi per più di una manciata di minuti ogni volta, quindi mi sono concentrata soprattutto su cose molto più brevi.  
Oltretutto, forse lo sapete, o forse no, ma Ole e Homer sono, sostanzialmente, due dottori. E questa storia, nelle mie intenzioni, avrebbe dovuto svolgersi anche in corsia (di ospedali magici o babbani che siano). E, ecco, non me la sento. Sarò stupida, sarò troppo sensibile, ma in questo preciso momento non me la sento di trattare in modo superficiale e leggero certe ambientazioni. E così la storia ha subìto un po’ un cambio di direzione, e ho avuto bisogno di riflettere un po’.  
Di sicuro ho buttato via del tutto l’impostazione “simmetrica” dei capitoli che volevo darle all’inizio: non so più quanto questa storia sarà lunga, e temo anche che la trama non sarà lineare (questo capitolo si sarebbe dovuto muovere su due piani temporali, riprendendo la scena lasciata in sospeso nel primo capitolo, ma poi ha preso la sua direzione). Insomma, mi sto muovendo un po’ a spanne e seguendo l’ispirazione del momento. In questo periodo non riesco proprio a pianificare, scusatemi.


	3. Capitolo 3

**_Capitolo 3_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Ole stringeva le dita attorno al piattino d’argento su cui Homer aveva impilato una quantità imbarazzante di _vol-au-vent_ come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita: attorno a lui, un vorticare instancabile di sorrisi e chiacchiere formali minacciavano di sopraffarlo.  
Ole se ne stava con la schiena ben poggiata contro la bianchissima parete del salone cerimoniale della nuova Accademia di Arti Magiche di Eugene, cercando di dare al proprio volto l’aspetto di una persona del tutto a suo agio, come se quello fosse esattamente il posto in cui voleva trovarsi; come se, in quel peculiare assembramento di uomini di cultura e artisti strampalati, Ole avesse un qualche ruolo. Eppure, ogni volta che i suoi occhi si impigliavano nel suo riflesso sulle ampie vetrate delle finestre, tutto ciò che vedeva era una faccia pallida e spettinata, terribilmente fuori luogo con quel suo pullover grigio fra i velluti eleganti di abiti da cerimonia e cappelli puntuti.  
Gli sembrava che fosse passata una vita intera da quando era rientrato nel suo appartamento nel Campus con i capelli bagnati e la schiena dolorante a causa dei troppi libri stipati nella sua borsa, ma a giudicare dall’orologio di plastica – un orologio di plastica, neanche avesse otto anni! – che gli stringeva il polso, non erano passate nemmeno due ore.  
Homer era stato irremovibile: aveva salutato Mia e Bruce, si era fatto mostrare la strada per la stanza di Ole, e senza nemmeno dare al suo vecchio amico il tempo di asciugarsi i capelli gli aveva stretto con gesto deciso la mano, trascinandolo con sé in una Smaterializzazione tanto improvvisa quanto precisa. Ole, che l’esame per ottenere la licenza di Materializzazione l’aveva fallito due volte – la prima causando un discreto trauma al cagnetto di Madama Piediburro, che non sembrava affatto aver apprezzato il peso di un diciassettenne sulla coda, la seconda lasciandosi alle spalle una ciocca di capelli non troppo consistente, ma sfortunatamente piuttosto evidente – da quando era tornato a vivere fra i babbani aveva sempre preferito la metropolitana alle _tre “D”_ che tanto lo avevano tormentato da ragazzino. Nonostante Homer invece avesse determinazione e decisione sufficienti a trasportare sé stesso e Ole nella giusta destinazione, Ole per poco non cadde fra le braccia di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un buttafuori da night-club momentaneamente strizzato in un completo di foggia elegante che si tendeva pericolosamente su quelle specie di prosciutti che aveva al posto delle braccia.  
La nuova sede dell’Accademia di Belle Arti Magiche diretta da Cecilia Landmann si trovava nel centro del quartiere magico di Eugene: era un edificio che sembrava non aver voluto fare nemmeno la più piccola concessione alla tradizione, preferendo di gran lunga concentrarsi esclusivamente su linee pulite e materiali leggeri, in perfetto stile minimale e babbano.  
Ole non aveva avuto il tempo di concentrarsi troppo sull’architettura e di domandarsi con quanti parrucconi bigotti Cecilia Landmann avesse dovuto scontrarsi per ottenere un edificio fatto a immagine e somiglianza della sua mente fresca e tutta focalizzata sul futuro, perché Homer si era avvicinato al buttafuori, mostrandogli un rotolo di pergamena ben diverso dal cartoncino color porpora che una anziana coppia aveva poco prima esibito come lasciapassare per avere accesso alla festa.  
“Niente invito, niente ingresso”, ringhiò la montagna di muscoli e sguardi severi, confermando sempre di più la convinzione di Ole che quell’uomo fosse solito prestare la sua professionalità a eventi di ben diversa levatura.  
“Capisco la sua posizione, buon uomo, ma vede, se legge qui capirà bene che mia madre, la direttrice Landmann, non sapeva del mio arrivo negli Stati Uniti, motivo per cui non ha ritenuto necessario farmi pervenire un invito ufficiale”.  
Homer sorrise, il suo solito sorriso sicuro e capace di aprirgli ogni porta. Ma l’uomo posto all’ingresso dell’ampia porta di legno chiaro sembrava ben deciso a opporre tutta la resistenza che il suo mestiere riteneva consona alla serata. Si avvicinò agli occhi scuri la lettera che Homer gli porgeva, gettò un’occhiata sospettosa al sorriso luminoso del giovane uomo, e poi un’occhiata quasi rassegnata all’abbigliamento inadeguato di Ole, infine sospirò. Fece cenno ai due di farsi da parte, mentre accoglieva con un benevolo cenno del capo altri due ospiti muniti di regolare invito, poi estrasse una bacchetta lunga e piuttosto robusta da una piega del suo completo elegante, eseguì un pigro movimento nell’aria ed evocò una traballante gru di carta, che diresse con cenno svogliato a seguire gli eleganti ospiti di quel formale ricevimento.  
Qualcuno avrebbe potuto trovare fuori luogo un origami a forma di gru di carta sopra le teste degli ospiti illustri di un evento mondano di tale livello, ma evidentemente quel qualcuno non poteva conoscere bene Cecilia Landmann. Ole aveva un vago sospetto che l’idea degli origami fosse frutto del bizzarro senso dell’umorismo della Direttrice Landmann: era proprio da lei istruire i suoi dipendenti affinché tutti fossero capaci di evocare origami alati per scambiarsi dei messaggi. Probabilmente, aveva scelto personalmente quale animale fosse più adatto alla personalità di ogni singolo membro dello staff, in barba a polemiche e proteste.  
Homer si cacciò le mani in tasca, disegnando con la punta delle scarpe lucide solchi precisi nella ghiaia bianchissima che scricchiolava sotto i loro piedi.  
“Quanto ci scommetti che questo tizio ora ha mandato a chiamare mia madre e mi ha rovinato la sorpresa?”  
Ole, che in realtà era più preoccupato che l’uomo avesse chiamato dei colleghi che si sarebbero sbarazzati di loro con un colpo di bacchetta e un calcio nel didietro, rimase in silenzio.  
In silenzio, ma solo per un attimo, perché alla fine i suoi dubbi gli sfuggirono comunque dalle labbra, apparentemente inarrestabili:  
“Vedi che è meglio che io torni a casa? È già tutto complicato così, non vorrei crearti più problemi che altro. Magari possiamo vederci domani mattina, con calma, e…”  
“Piantala, Ole. Adesso sistemiamo tutto, e se fanno entrare me, fanno ovviamente entrare anche te”.  
Ole avrebbe voluto replicare ancora qualcosa, ma alla fine rimase in silenzio. E fu un silenzio _giusto_ , privo di imbarazzi e della voglia di riempirlo con qualsiasi cosa. Era il silenzio che poteva concedersi accanto a Homer, il silenzio dato dall’abitudine e dall’affetto, non dall’incapacità di trovare qualcosa da dire. Perché, Ole lo sapeva, non appena avessero avuto modo di ritagliarsi un angolo di pace per mettere in fila i pensieri e ricucire lo strappo creato dagli anni di assenza e lontananza, tutta la confidenza sarebbe tornata, e si sarebbero ritrovati a trascorrere ore intere a parlare e a raccontarsi gli anni appena trascorsi, i pensieri e i sogni, le scoperte e i progetti, senza nemmeno accorgersi del tempo che scorreva.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio severamente scrutato dal buttafuori, una figura sottile e deliziosamente stretta in un elegante abito di seta color del bronzo emerse dall’interno dell’edificio, lanciando a Homer una lunga occhiata. Quel bel viso dalla pelle olivastra, circondato da una cascata di capelli scuri e lucenti come olio non apparteneva però a Cecilia Landmann: Aline Castro, bella come un dipinto e raggiante in quel suo ruolo tanto rilevante era una giovane scultrice di grande talento, pupilla di Cecilia Landmann e, da un paio di anni, sua assistente personale. Aveva solamente una manciata di anni più di Ole e Homer, e Ole ricordava di averla incontrata, anni prima, in quei pomeriggi estivi passati a casa Landmann. Aline stava preparando la sua prima personale a Londra, e la casa dei Landmann era stata invasa da riproduzioni di cera delle sue opere, mentre lei e Cecilia studiavano la disposizione migliore. Ole, che di arte ci aveva sempre capito poco, aveva trovato quei busti contorti inquietanti, ma la mostra aveva poi avuto un grande successo e Aline si era consolidata una bella posizione sulla scena artistica.  
La giovane donna superò il buttafuori con un passo sorprendentemente rapido per quei sottilissimi tacchi a spillo che le regalavano una spanna di altezza in più, e rivolse a Homer il suo sorriso dalla dentatura candida e perfetta.  
“Homer, ma che piacere!”  
La voce della giovane conservava ancora l’accento musicale delle terre dov’era nata, e Aline si sporse con un gesto spontaneo e caloroso a baciare entrambe le guance di Homer, prima di rivolvere un sorriso anche a Ole.  
“Caro, ci sei anche tu, ma che bello!”  
Aline baciò anche Ole, soffocandolo nella nuvola opprimente e dolciastra del suo profumo. Mentre la guancia fresca di Aline sfiorava la sua, Ole capì che Aline aveva solo un vaghissimo ricordo dell’amico del figlio di Cecilia, e che in fondo non le importava molto di lui: le bastava trovarsi davanti quell’Homer ormai cresciuto, e cresciuto tanto bene.  
Ole non fece in tempo ad elaborare l’irritazione suggerita da quel pensiero insinuante, perché la donna scambiò qualche parola con il buttafuori, che sorrise, annuì e lasciò passare i tre.  
Da quel momento fu tutto un turbinare di luci e frastuono, una girandola di visi sorridenti e presentazioni, mentre i membri più in vista della società magica dell’Oregon si alternavano ad artisti dall’abbigliamento stravagante.  
Cecilia Landmann, totalmente dimentica del Sottosegretario Anziano del MACUSA che aveva appena piantato in asso, proruppe in risate ed esclamazioni stupite, urlò e si commosse, abbracciò e baciò un numero insostenibile di volte suo figlio e Ole, sommergendoli di domande e trascinandoli ovunque, pronta a presentarli a chiunque con un moto orgoglioso.  
  
Ole aveva provato un certo sollievo quando Cecilia Landmann era stata richiamata ai suoi doveri di ospite d’onore di quell’inaugurazione, lasciando così a suo figlio e al suo amico la possibilità scivolare tra la folla, annuire senza mostrare troppo la fame ogni volta che un cameriere in livrea porpora offriva loro il carico dei suoi profumati vassoi, trovandosi un posto piuttosto tranquillo accanto a un’ampia vetrata.  
“Ancora due minuti, saluto la mamma e ce la filiamo, giuro” aveva sussurrato Homer che, dietro il suo viso apparentemente tranquillo, a feste del genere si annoiava a morte. Eppure, la noia non era una distrazione sufficiente a sedare la sua innata educazione, al punto che, pochi istanti dopo aver giurato di avere intenzione di andarsene, si era ritrovato davanti al sorriso di Aline Castro, la cui testa teneva delicatamente il tempo con il valzer suonato dalla piccola orchestra e sospirava alla volta di un gruppo di ballerini impacciati. Chiunque, anche se non fosse stato dotato dell’intuito di Ole, avrebbe capito che la donna desiderava essere invitata a ballare. E lo capì anche Homer, che dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo di scuse a Ole, porse la mano ad Aline, la quale non esitò un istante a lasciarsi trascinare fra la folla, chiaramente soddisfattissima.  
  
E così, Ole era rimasto solo, in mezzo a un ricevimento formale a cui non era stato invitato, in un ambiente che non conosceva, fra maghi che ormai non frequentava più da anni, con un piattino pieno di tartine in una mano e il bicchiere di Homer nell’altra. Il suo, di bicchiere, lo aveva abbandonato su un minuscolo tavolino a pochi passi di distanza, senza nemmeno fare in tempo a bagnarsi le labbra: faceva un caldo infernale, in quella stupida stanza dove c’erano troppe persone, troppi lampadari che mandavano lampi luminosi e la musica troppo alta. Forse non sarebbe stato poi tanto sconveniente tornare al suo tavolino, poggiare il piattino e il bicchiere di Homer e recuperare il suo. O forse sì, perché attorno a lui i camerieri si muovevano senza sosta, ma nessuno sembrava davvero voler bere e mangiare. Il che era paradossale, perché fino a un quarto d’ora prima, quando Homer era accanto a lui, tutti sembravano impegnati solamente a riempirsi lo stomaco e rinfrescarsi la gola. Forse era semplicemente una delle tante regole non scritte della buona società: ai ricevimenti si può mangiare e bere fino a quando gli orchestrali suonano la mazurca, ma quando inizia il valzer, ci si deve fermare.  
O forse era appropriato mangiare e bere solo negli istanti immediatamente successivi a un passaggio di camerieri. O magari esisteva uno schema che lui, ormai abituato com’era a dividere il suo tempo fra la clinica dove stava svolgendo il suo tirocinio e la biblioteca universitaria, parlando con pazienti schizofrenici e colleghi concentrati solo sul lavoro, proprio non riusciva a cogliere.  
Non dovette preoccuparsene troppo a lungo, comunque, perché presto una giovane cameriera dai modi garbati si era avvicinata al tavolino, aveva agguantato il bicchiere ancora pieno di Ole e lo aveva aggiunto al gruppo di stoviglie sporche in precario equilibrio sul suo vassoio, scomparendo poi fra la folla in cerca di altri resti da far scomparire.  
“Non lo avevi finito, vero?”  
La voce di Homer, decisamente troppo vicina, fece sobbalzare Ole. Il giovane doveva essersi liberato dalle grinfie di Aline, e ora guardava con un sorrisetto malizioso la cameriera che si era portata via il bicchiere di Ole.  
“No, non lo avevo finito”, ammise Ole controvoglia, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
Faceva davvero _troppo_ caldo in quel dannato salone, e il suo mal di testa, che l’arrivo di Homer sembrava aver relegato sul fondo delle sue sensazioni, stava cominciando a farsi nuovamente sentire.  
“Avresti dovuto dirle che non avevi finito di bere. Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male, e…”  
“Puoi evitare di farmi la predica e farmi sentire ancora più idiota, per favore?”  
Ole voleva bene a Homer. Gli voleva bene come poteva volerne a un amico che era finito sul suo cammino per caso, che ci era finito quasi guidato da un istinto che non avevano saputo guidare, e che poi ci era rimasto ogni giorno, imparando a conoscere e farsi conoscere, a evidenziare affinità e differenze, con una pazienza fraterna e un affetto consolidato dalle esperienze condivise. Gli voleva bene, e probabilmente gliene avrebbe sempre voluto, ma Homer, qualche volta, si lasciava prendere dalla voglia di spronare Ole a uscire dal suo guscio, assumendo inconsapevolmente un atteggiamento un po’ paternalistico. Ole sapeva vedere tutte le buone intenzioni in quelle prediche, e qualche volta si era fermato a rifletterci sopra, cercando di trarne il meglio, ma in momenti come questi – quando era stanco, confuso e aveva mal di testa – non aveva la forza d’animo per guardare in faccia i propri difetti.  
“Sicuro di star bene?”  
Ole annui, sempre più stizzito: non sapeva da dove arrivasse quella stizza. O forse lo sapeva – non gli era piaciuto essere lasciato in un angolo, solo e spaurito come uno sciocco, mentre Homer faceva sfoggio di tutto il suo fascino stringendo a sé la figura sinuosa e bellissima di Aline Castro.  
“Sto bene”.  
Gli occhi scuri di Homer si strinsero, e sulla sua fronte abbronzata di dipinse una ruga sottile che Ole non gli aveva mia visto.  
“Uhm, colorito smorto, patina di sudore sulla fronte, occhio vagamente lucido…”  
“Non fare il cretino!”  
Ole non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere: Homer aveva assunto un tono così serio, calandosi nelle sue vesti professionali, che il contrasto con il ragazzino allampanato che Ole ricordava dai tempi della scuola era stato esilarante.  
“Non sto facendo il cretino! Sono un Guaritore, io, e…” Homer si morse le labbra, cercando di restare serio e non unirsi alla risata di Ole, “insomma, sono _quasi_ un Guaritore, ma anche se non ho ancora preso l’abilitazione credo di saper riconoscere tutti i sintomi della carenza di aria fresca”.  
“Carenza di aria fresca… voi maghi sì che siete precisi, quando si tratta di dare un nome alle patologie”.  
Una battuta. Quella di Ole voleva solo essere una battuta. E sì, sapeva di non avere la conversazione più brillante che si potesse desiderare, ma ciò non giustificava l’ombra scura che calò a rabbuiare improvvisamente il volto di Homer.  
“Non intendevo… scherzavo, lo sai che scherzavo. Non volevo sminuire i tuoi studi, non mi sarei mai permesso…”  
Ole si zittì davanti al gesto brusco con cui Homer sembrò respingere le sue scuse.  
“ _Voi maghi?_ Ole… dici sul serio? _Noi_ maghi? E tu?”  
Ole si strinse nelle spalle: quelle parole gli erano scivolate fuori di bocca senza che ci prestasse attenzione. Non aveva mai voluto prestarci attenzione.  
Il mondo magico, per lui, non aveva mai saputo essere quella casa in cui ogni cosa sembrava trovare il suo posto, come accadeva a tanti altri maghi Nati Babbani. Per anni Ole si era raccontato che la colpa era tutta del suo scarso talento con la bacchetta, ma ora, dopo aver cambiato vita e continente, conservando però intatte le sue difficoltà nello stringere legami, una parte di lui – quella che era così bravo a ignorare, quella che sapeva zittire senza il minimo rimorso, quella che respingeva in fondo alla testa e che riusciva a tormentarlo solo nelle notti più difficili – sapeva che non era così.  
Ole era un mago mediocre, ma, se avesse voluto, un posto nella società magica avrebbe potuto trovarlo. Non servivano poi tanti M.A.G.O. per vendere libri al Ghirigoro, o per lavorare all’Ufficio Personale di un qualsiasi dipartimento del Ministero, né per ideare la nuova campagna pubblicitaria per l’ultimo modello di Scopalinda, o dirigere un teatro, servire ai tavoli di un ristorante, scrivere per il Profeta…  
No, non era solo per mancanze di prospettive che Ole aveva compilato le domande di ammissione in numerose università babbane. Lo aveva fatto perché la medicina babbana lo aveva ammaliato, certo, e perché, nonostante la sua insicurezza, qualche obiettivo a lungo termine se lo era dato. E se aveva accettato un posto alla Oregon Health&Science University era anche perché Portland gli sembrava abbastanza lontano dagli sguardi sempre più colmi di disprezzo e disapprovazione di suo padre, laggiù a Brighton. Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò che cercava di raccontarsi, sapeva che la sua era stata una fuga. Da suo padre e da una casa sempre più opprimente e fredda, certo, ma anche da quel mondo a fianco del quale aveva vissuto per sette anni, senza mai riuscire a sentirlo del tutto suo. E lo spaventava la consapevolezza di aver lasciato Hogwarts senza alcun rimpianto, senza alcun legame: andarsene era stato un modo per giustificare propria solitudine.  
  
Ora però Homer era lì, dritto davanti a lui: l’unico legame, l’unica eccezione alla sua grande solitudine, l’unica persona che avesse mai avuto la pazienza di scartare uno strato di timidezza dopo l’altro per arrivare al nucleo di Ole, e col suo viso preoccupato pretendeva da Ole una risposta che lui non era certo di saper dare.  
“Io niente. Ovvio che sono un mago, ma mi sento anche un babbano, e ho parlato senza pensare. In effetti, credo di aver bisogno davvero di un po’ di aria fresca”.  
Homer lo guardò a lungo prima di sorridere, e Ole intuì chiaramente che quel sorriso significava solo _tregua, non ti obbligherò a parlarne qui_.  
“Guaritore Landmann al tuo servizio. Andiamo a salutare la mamma, e troviamoci un posto tranquillo, così possiamo finalmente chiacchierare come si deve”.  
Andare a salutare la signora Landmann si rivelò un’impresa più ardua del previsto: la donna, infatti, era stata infine incastrata dai suoi doveri di direttrice e ospite d’onore, e nemmeno tutta la sua insofferenza per l’etichetta riuscì a liberarla rapidamente da una chiacchierata con un importante finanziatore della sua Accademia.  
  
Infine, però, tra un abbraccio e la promessa di scrivere presto, i due si ritrovarono a percorrere il vialetto di ghiaia dell’Accademia, lasciandosi alle spalle il baccano opprimente dell’alta società, per scivolare piano nel silenzio umido della notte.  
Aveva smesso di piovere, e s’era levata una brezza leggera, una brezza fresca che, in pochi respiri, riuscì a ridare ossigeno alla mente stanca di Ole.  
Quella serata era trascorsa come in un sogno: una parte di lui era rimasta ancorata a Portland, al fango che aveva lasciato sullo zerbino di casa e alla stanza che lo attendeva – una stanza cupa, una stanza noiosa, lontanissima dalle risate di Homer.  
“Dove andiamo?”  
Ole non voleva tornare a casa sua.  
Non voleva affrontare di nuovo la monotonia e la solitudine che si era costruito attorno come una corazza. Non voleva che Homer, con i suoi sorrisi svelti e la sua capacità di essere a proprio agio ovunque, si ritrovasse a passare più tempo del necessario in quell’appartamento squallido. Non volva che Homer chiacchierasse ancora con i suoi coinquilini, non voleva che capisse che lui, Ole, con quei coinquilini ci parlava troppo poco, e che loro lo ritenevano strano, troppo timido, troppo imbarazzante…  
“Ho un’idea. Ti fidi?”  
Homer aveva gli occhi accesi di un entusiasmo vagamente malizioso: era un’espressione che Ole conosceva, l’espressione che suggeriva che Homer quell’idea l’aveva pianificata giorni prima. Non era capace di mentire, Homer: era evidente che aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso di poter arrivare a proporre la sua idea. E Ole, malgrado tutto, non era mai stato capace di spegnere quell’entusiasmo.  
“Mi fido”, si ritrovò a sospirare mentre Homer gli prendeva la mano, trascinandolo con sé nel buio opprimente della smaterializzazione.  
  
***  
  
Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, fu l’odore a colpire Ole: l’odore insistente dell’acqua di mare sporcata dalla pioggia di inizio autunno. L’odore di alghe trascinate a riva dalle mareggiate, accatastate in mucchi scomposti e marcescenti.  
Ole mosse qualche passo, i piedi che affondavano nella sabbia umida e compatta. Si trovavano su una spiaggia sferzata da un vento decisamente meno gentile di quello che li aveva accolti fra le strade dei quartieri magici di Eugene. Il mare, inquieto, ruggiva a pochi passi da loro, sferzando la battigia con onde secche che facevano arrivare sino a loro spruzzi gelati di acqua salmastra. La spiaggia era una lunga striscia di buio, ma a qualche decina di metri da loro le luci di una struttura peculiare lanciavano bagliori dorati in ogni direzione. Era una sorta di lungo pontile che si stagliava sul mare, sorretto da alti pali di legno che affondavano sghembi fra le onde. Il pontile era costellato da edifici colorati e pieni di luci: d’estate probabilmente quel posto pullulava di turisti e di gente decisa a godersi i divertimenti della costa, ma quella sera nessuno, a parte i due giovani maghi, sembrava aver voglia di sfidare il vento che faceva ruggire il mare. C’era un certo fascino decadente in quel luogo, un fascino che Ole, cresciuto a Brighton, conosceva sin troppo bene: il fascino dei luoghi di mare vissuti nella stagione sbagliata, quando il silenzio si prendeva ogni cosa e la solitudine erodeva la facciata chiassosa portata dai turisti stagionali.  
“Dove siamo?”  
Homer, le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo elegante completo di velluto viola, sorrise soddisfatto. O per lo meno, Ole immaginò che Homer stesse sorridendo soddisfatto, perché era un po’ troppo buio per riuscire davvero a distinguere i suoi lineamenti.  
“Old Orchard Beach. Muoviti, intanto, andiamo sotto le palafitte: dovrebbe essere più riparato”.  
Homer cominciò ad arrancare sulla sabbia umida, senza aspettare che Ole lo seguisse: era certo che lo avrebbe fatto. E Ole, infatti, non si fece pregare. Leccandosi il sale portato dal vento dalle labbra, Ole domandò:  
“Ma Old Orchard non è nel Maine?”  
“Nissen ha studiato la lezione di geografia! Dieci punti a Tassorosso!”  
“Scemo”, sbuffò Ole, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “tecnicamente, sarebbe vietato Smaterializzarsi da uno Stato all’altro”.  
I due avevano finalmente raggiunto la porzione di spiaggia nascosta dalle ampie palafitte: era effettivamente una zona piuttosto riparata dal vento, ma la puzza di marcio era quasi insopportabile, lì. Homer estrasse dalla tasca del suo completo la bacchetta, illuminandone l’estremità per perlustrare la zona, fino a quando non individuò una porzione di sabbia abbastanza asciutta e riparata, e vi si lasciò cadere con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
“Tecnicamente, non è vietato: si consiglia solo caldamente di avvertire preventivamente dei propri itinerari, nel caso di visto turistico. E poi, siamo pur sempre vicino a Portland, no?”  
La luce flebile della bacchetta di Homer illuminava fiocamente il suo sorriso soddisfatto: Ole non si prese nemmeno la briga di puntualizzare che tra la Portland dell’Oregon e quella del Maine c’erano almeno dieci Stati disposti in linea d’aria. Si limitò a sedere sulla sabbia umida e fredda, prendendo distrattamente nota del fatto che lui non sarebbe mai stato capace di smaterializzarsi coprendo una così ampia distanza.  
“E si può sapere come mai volevi venire proprio qui?”  
Homer si strinse nelle spalle, lo sguardo fisso sulla risacca lontana, immersa nel buio.  
“Così. Ho visto un depliant di un’agenzia viaggi che mostrava questo pontile, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino fare un salto. Non pensavo che però potesse puzzare così tanto”.  
Ole trattenne a stento una risata: questo era Homer Landmann, l’uomo che vedeva un depliant pubblicitario e decideva di attraversare gli Stati Uniti _così_ , per fare un salto. L’uomo che si muoveva per il mondo come se si trattasse del proprio salotto, che non aveva problemi a trascinare un amico che non vedeva da anni a una festa elegante, e poi sotto un pontile che a stento frenava il vento gelido. Lo studente modello, il Guaritore che prometteva di avere una carriera brillante, reclutato da uno dei luminari più importanti di Singapore per partecipare a un programma sperimentale e accogliere la sua eredità, con il colletto della camicia sollevato contro il vento e una bottiglia di vino appena estratta dal nulla in una mano.  
“Allora, ci scaldiamo un po’? Per ricordare i vecchi tempi?”  
Fu un lampo: un ricordo, rapidissimo, che andò a invadere la mente di Homer e quella di Ole nello stesso momento. Una spiaggia sulla costa meridionale dell’Inghilterra, un’estate che volgeva al termine e due ragazzini non ancora pronti a separarsi dall’adolescenza, qualche lattina di birra di troppo nella spiaggia ai loro piedi e la consapevolezza che sarebbero passati anni, prima che le loro strade si incrociassero di nuovo.  
Non erano mai stati tanto vicini quanto quella notte, quando Homer aveva già messo la sua vita in valigia e aveva in tasca il sassolino che gli avrebbe permesso di concludere i suoi studi a Uagadou.  
  
Con un gesto improvviso, Ole strappò la bottiglia dalle mani di Homer, facendo saltare il tappo con un suono secco. Ignorando le lamentele divertite di Homer, bevve una lunga sorsata, gli occhi strizzati contro il bruciore del vino che scendeva a infiammargli la gola. Non aveva mai amato particolarmente bere alcolici, ma quella notte tutto poteva essere diverso.  
Quella notte era solo un’altra parentesi, un altro saluto pieno di malinconia prima che le loro strade si separassero di nuovo, e chissà quando si sarebbero rivisti.  
Ole non poteva permettersi di essere ancora un ragazzino timido e impacciato, incapace di dare forma alle sue speranze migliori.  
Non poteva permettersi altri anni di rimpianti, altri silenzi ingoiati a vuoto e ore trascorse a fissare un atlante geografico, immaginando luoghi e persone ormai irraggiungibili.  
Bevve un altro sorso, determinato, quasi stesse assumendo soltanto una medicina, e rise. Una risata amara per rispondere allo sguardo sbigottito di Homer.  
Levò la bottiglia in alto, una brutta imitazione di un brindisi, e la porse a Homer.  
“Per ricordare i vecchi tempi”.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Insomma, ovunque si infilino questi due, io mi ritrovo a non riuscire a scrivere la storia che vorrei.  
La struttura doveva essere tutta diversa, e non sto riuscendo a porre l’attenzione sulle tematiche che avrei in realtà voluto toccare, ma ormai mi sto quasi mettendo l’anima in pace. Quasi, eh, perché loro sono forse i due personaggi originali a cui sono più affezionata, e non riuscire a scrivere di loro come avrei voluto mi intristisce moltissimo.  
Vi chiedo scusa se l’impaginazione dovesse risultare fantasiosa e per tutti i refusi che sicuramente mi saranno scappati, ma il mio pc mi ha abbandonato, e per la maggior parte del tempo devo scrivere con mezzi di fortuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**  
  
  
  


  
Era sorprendente quanto ci si potesse impegnare per fare rumore senza mai coprire per davvero il silenzio. La televisione sul ripiano della cucina emetteva delle note vivaci, mentre una donna dal sorriso di bambola mostrava a tutti i corretti esercizi per un buon risveglio muscolare; il bollitore fischiava, reclamando di essere tolto dal fuoco per andare a riempire le tazze di tè che nessuno avrebbe davvero bevuto, non con quel caldo opprimente di inizio agosto; l’acqua scorreva con un tintinnio eccitato sulla padella sporca di grasso, il coltello del burro risuonava scontrandosi contro il piattino, la caraffa d’acqua batteva con fin troppa forza contro il pianale di legno, ma il silenzio – il silenzio vero, quello fatto di volti simili a specchi chini sui propri piatti nel disperato tentativo di soffocare quella mancata conversazione – era comunque assordante.  
Ole diede un altro morso al suo pane tostato, gli occhi fissi su uno sbaffo di marmellata che gli ornava l’unghia del pollice, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta quando quel silenzio fosse sceso a rendere ogni angolo della loro casa simile al capezzale di un malato grave, un posto dove nessuno osava pronunciare ad alta voce ciò che tutti pensavano.  
La risposta più facile, quella che chiunque avrebbe saputo dare – la stessa a cui si aggrappava anche Ole, quando era troppo giù di morale per concedersi una riflessione più profonda – risiedeva nel fresco pomeriggio di cinque anni prima, quando una donna dal sorriso gioviale e una cravatta[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%204.docx#_ftn1) perfettamente annodata sopra la camicetta coi volant aveva bussato alla loro porta, stringendo tra le mani una spessa busta di pergamena. Quella visita era stata in grado di appianare finalmente quel terrore costante che lo accompagnava sin da quando era bambino e si trovava inspiegabilmente al centro di episodi alquanto bizzarri, che _non potevano_ dipendere da lui, eppure sembravano proprio farlo. Era stato felice, Ole: la sua stranezza, la sua estraneità nei confronti degli altri bambini sembrava finalmente avere un nome ben preciso. Era stato felice, ma la sua felicità era durata poco, ben presto congelata sul posto dall’espressione di suo padre: non era spaventato, Neil Nissen, non del tutto, per lo meno. Aveva opposto un po’ di resistenza davanti alla donna con la cravatta, ma lei era stata così paziente, così esaustiva nelle sue spiegazioni e così sollecita nel fornire continue prove pratiche della reale esistenza della magia che, alla fine, l’uomo era crollato, accettando ogni cosa con una forza d’animo non indifferente. Quando la donna se n’era andata, lasciandosi dietro un gran numero di _depliant_ esplicativi e una mappa assai dettagliata con le istruzioni necessarie per raggiungere un certo pub londinese dove il barista sarebbe stato lieto di aiutare due poveri babbani a trovare la giusta strada, Neil aveva rivolto al figlio uno sguardo tanto sconsolato che Ole si era sentito svuotare di ogni felicità.  
 _“In qualche modo supereremo anche questa, te lo prometto_ ”, era stato il suo laconico commento. Il commento di un uomo che ormai conosceva la crudeltà del destino, e aveva imparato a rimettersi in piedi dopo disgrazie ben più gravi.  
  
No, quel silenzio freddo non era cominciato con la scoperta della natura magica di Ole: quella verità lo aveva solo esasperato, aggiungendo ancora più distanza tra padre e figlio, ma il terreno per quel distanziamento era già stato fertile.  
Forse il silenzio era cominciato con le stranezze che circondavano Ole, quelle che andavano ben oltre la misteriosa sparizione di un berretto di lana dal pompon particolarmente imbarazzante: quella stranezza che lo rendeva sempre capace di avvertire il vero stato d’animo dietro la facciata che Neil costruiva, rendendo inutile ogni suo tentativo di inscenare una recita che prevedesse un’allegra famiglia felice. Ole non lo faceva apposta: i suoi ricordi di bimbo erano spesso confusi, ma su ogni cosa aleggiava quel terribile sforzo per fingere che ogni cosa fosse normale. Lo sforzo di Neil per guardare suo figlio e non vedere ogni giorno anche il riflesso di quella moglie amatissima e strappata alla vita da una malattia ingiusta. Il suo sforzo per spiegare il lutto a un bambino di pochi anni, fingendo una serenità che nemmeno poteva sfiorare. Il suo sforzo di tornare a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro e sorridere, inventare giochi per quel bimbo dallo sguardo serio e fingersi felice, fingersi grato alla vita per avere almeno Ole da continuare ad amare. Che suo padre lo amasse, Ole non lo aveva mai dubitato. Ma sapeva anche – e lo aveva imparato a un’età troppo tenera, quando la vita dovrebbe essere fatta solamente di fiducia incrollabile nei confronti degli adulti – che quell’amore non era affatto sufficiente a rendere suo padre felice. E si sforzava, Ole si sforzava davvero di fingere che così non fosse, che le risate e i sorrisi di suo padre fossero sufficienti a cullarlo con un’illusione d’amore, ma era solo un bambino, e finiva sempre per costringere Neil a specchiarsi nella sua inadeguatezza di genitore. E così Neil aveva smesso di prodigarsi, lasciandosi andare ai suoi silenzi cupi, e Ole aveva smesso di provare a riempirli, quei silenzi. Era diventato un bambino solitario e poi un ragazzino insicuro, un ragazzino che sapeva di esser solamente fonte di preoccupazioni per suo padre: preoccupazioni per quella mancanza di amici, preoccupazioni per quella scuola assurda dove imparava cose che non gli avrebbero mai dato un mestiere – o, se lo avessero fatto, sarebbe stato un mestiere _sbagliato_ , fatto di stranezze, un mestiere su cui Neil, anche volendo, non avrebbe mai potuto vegliare – preoccupazione, infine, per quella sensibilità così elevata, così esasperata, tanto poco adatta a un ragazzino nel cuore dell'adolescenza.  
Durante le vacanze estive, Ole trascorreva buona parte del suo tempo nella sua camera, la finestra spalancata sui rumori della cittadina che brulicava di turisti: non amava la confusione che regnava in città, non amava mescolarsi alla calca del lungomare, e passeggiare sul molo senza avere nessuno con cui condividere i divertimenti offerti dalla cittadina lo faceva sentire a disagio.  
Con i vecchi compagni di scuola non aveva mai avuto un rapporto abbastanza stretto da trascorrere anche i giorni di vacanza in loro compagnia, e di certo non avrebbe avuto senso cercarli ora, quando non avrebbe nemmeno potuto rispondere alle loro domande su quel collegio che frequentava – mentire era fuori discussione: non aveva i riflessi abbastanza pronti, ed era certo che tutti avrebbero capito subito che stava nascondendo qualcosa. E del resto, Hogwarts era solamente una scusa: Ole non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di telefonare a qualcuno dei suoi compagni per proporre un gelato in compagnia.  
E suo padre, che pure non ne parlava mai, continuava a preoccuparsi: ogni mattina, mentre riponeva nel lavello le tazze della colazione e si preparava ad affrontare l'ennesima giornata di fatica nella fabbrica di bulloni in cui lavorava, chiedeva a Ole che programmi avesse per la giornata e se quella sera avrebbero cenato assieme, o se avrebbe fatto meglio a fermarsi a fare provviste al ristorante cinese sulla strada di casa, dal momento che Neil detestava cucinare solo per se stesso. Ogni giorno negli occhi chiari e segnati dalle preoccupazioni dell’uomo si poteva leggere la voglia di Neil di avere le preoccupazioni di qualsiasi padre: negoziare un orario per il coprifuoco, litigare perché _questa casa non è un albergo,_ aspettare invano di sentire il passo reso incerto dalle trasgressioni di un figlio che tornava troppo tardi… ma ogni giorno Ole rispondeva che no, alla cena ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
  
Fu dunque con una stretta al cuore che Ole, quella mattina, attese la fatidica domanda: perché finalmente avrebbe avuto una risposta diversa, una risposta che avrebbe suscitato domande e una timida speranza, per poi rivelare comunque l'insoddisfazione di Neil Nissen.  
“Stasera ci pensi tu alla cena? C'è ancora un po' del riso avanzato da ieri, se non lo finisci a pranzo. Ricordati di tirare fuori dal congelatore gli hamburger".  
Ole bevve un sorso di spremuta d'arancia più lungo del necessario, prima di rispondere:  
“Non so se torno in tempo, stasera. Pensavo… volevo fare un salto in spiaggia, e magari ci fermiamo a mangiare fuori…”  
Come previsto, le sopracciglia di Neil si sollevarono in un’espressione stupita, appena venata da un sorrisetto soddisfatto. E, come previsto, l'uomo non si accontentò di sorridere e annuire, o impartire qualche raccomandazione da genitore.  
“Ah sì? Con chi ci vai?”  
La soddisfazione si era già sporcata di sospetto, quasi Neil avesse avvertito l’esitazione nella voce del figlio.  
“Con Homer”, sospirò Ole, già sapendo dove sarebbero andati a finire i pensieri di suo padre. Probabilmente Neil non avrebbe detto nulla, non ad alta voce, ma il suo silenzio sarebbe stato talmente denso che Ole ci avrebbe comunque letto tutto ciò che non voleva leggerci.  
“Mi avevi detto che quest’estate non vi sareste visti perché i suoi genitori si trasferiscono in Burundi”.  
“In Uganda, papà. E partono dopodomani, quindi oggi lui viene a salutarmi”.  
Ole non avrebbe voluto cominciare la giornata proprio ricordando ciò che lo aspettava al termine di quella serata: il padre di Homer a decifrare le rune ritrovate su alcune tavolette d’argilla a Fort Portal, Homer che scoppiava di gioia risvegliandosi con un sassolino nella mano[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%204.docx#_ftn2) e un settimo anno a Hogwarts all’insegna della solitudine e della mancanza.  
“Partono dopodomani, e oggi viene a salutare te”.  
Non lo disse, Neil, ma Ole riuscì ad avvertire nelle parole di suo padre il freddo sottinteso: _l’ultimo saluto prima di partire per un continente straniero non dovrebbe andare a un amico qualsiasi._  
Ole se ne rimase in silenzio, il capo ostinatamente chinato sulla propria colazione: non aveva nulla da dire, né a suo padre, né a sé stesso. Il fatto che Homer stesse per andarsene rendeva tutto così doloroso che non aveva nemmeno senso indagare sulla natura di quel dolore.  
“Sarete voi due da soli? Non viene nessun altro a salutarlo?”  
Ole avrebbe voluto rispondere che nessuno dei loro compagni avrebbe avuto voglia di scomodarsi per venire fino a Brighton, nella babbana cittadina di Ole, per salutare Homer: sarebbe stato molto più probabile che fosse Ole a doversi spostare per vedere i compagni e Homer. E comunque, per quanto Homer andasse d’accordo con tutti i compagni, e per quanto tutti i compagni fossero molto dispiaciuti della sua partenza, nessuno si era legato a Homer quanto Ole. E Ole, nonostante la sua perenne insicurezza, non aveva alcun dubbio sull’amicizia sincera e forte di Homer: poteva non capacitarsi di come Homer, brillante e apprezzato com’era, avesse scelto proprio lui fra tutti i compagni per instaurare un rapporto così stretto, ma ormai era successo.  
“Non è una festa di addio, papà. Homer viene solo a salutarmi, non è niente di serio…”  
Come potesse definire _niente di serio_ il terribile momento della loro separazione, quello Ole non lo avrebbe proprio saputo dire. La verità era solo che quella conversazione si stava rivelando più imbarazzante e dolorosa del previsto, e Ole desiderava solo che suo padre si decidesse ad andare al lavoro, lasciandogli il tempo per calmarsi e prepararsi a ricevere Homer.  
Neil, senza nemmeno _provare_ a nascondere il suo disappunto, lanciò una lunga occhiata sospettosa al figlio, prima di lasciare andare le braccia lungo i fianchi e sospirare:  
“Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare che da quella scuola di matti non mi avresti certo potuto portare a casa una brava ragazza, ma…”  
“ _Papà…”_ , gemette Ole, gettando al padre uno sguardo implorante: quel discorso, quel particolare discorso che a volte Neil cercava di intavolare senza successo, costringendo Ole a rintanarsi in una reticenza piena di imbarazzo e di domande a cui non sapeva rispondere nemmeno nella tranquillità della sua testa, era l’ultima cosa che il ragazzo avesse il coraggio di affrontare in una simile giornata.  
“Va bene. Fai il bravo, e cerca di non tornare troppo tardi”.  
La bocca di Neil, mentre pronunciava quelle parole, era una linea sottile, rigida e fredda: non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciarle, questo Ole lo sapeva. Lo sapeva, ma dopo tutte quelle settimane trascorse a cercare di convincere il figlio a uscire più spesso e a cercare di avere più contatti con persone della sua età, Ole non avrebbe mai potuto perdere la faccia a quel modo, vietando a Ole di fare esattamente quello che sino al giorno prima gli aveva chiesto di fare.  
Non ci furono più altre parole: Neil Nissen non si sforzò nemmeno di resistere in casa i dieci minuti che lo separavano dall’orario in cui era solito uscire per andare a lavorare: con un cenno brusco della mano, afferrò il contenitore del suo pranzo e lo ficcò seccamente nella sua borsa del lavoro, e uscì sbattendo la porta.  
Ole sospirò: se avesse dovuto fare un pronostico sulla giornata che lo attendeva in base al buongiorno appena ricevuto, avrebbe fatto meglio a prepararsi ad affrontare una delle esperienze più desolanti della sua vita.  
  
*  
Homer sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale: si era _materializzato_ nella via accanto alla casa di Ole – fresco fresco di licenza, non ne aveva voluto sapere di farsi accompagnare dai suoi genitori, nonostante i signori Landmann avrebbero volentieri salutato Ole. Aveva trovato senza difficoltà il numero 12 di Aymer Road, e quando Ole aveva proposto di spostarsi subito verso il centro turistico della cittadina, Homer aveva invece insistito per restare un po’ a casa, dato che _avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo._  
Era buffo, dal momento che, da quando si erano conosciuti, Ole aveva sempre trascorso almeno una settimana delle proprie vacanze estive a casa di Homer, ma quest’ultimo non si era mai avvicinato a Brighton. Non che non ci avesse mai provato: spesso lui e i suoi genitori si erano offerti di venirlo a prendere, così da non farlo viaggiare con mezzi di trasporto babbano – avevano una mentalità molto aperta, i Landmann, ma sembravano aver appreso del mondo babbano su un libro di storia, perché temevano sempre che il suo viaggio a bordo di un treno regionale si concludesse con un pericolosissimo assalto alla diligenza – ma era sempre stato Ole a rifiutare.  
Per qualche motivo, l’idea che Homer vedesse l’appartamento in cui era cresciuto lo metteva in un terribile imbarazzo: certo, i Nissen non erano ricchi quanto i Landmann, e Ole non poteva vantare un’ampia tenuta di famiglia – quella della madre di Homer – affacciata sul limitare della foresta di Dean, ma la sua vergogna non stava tanto nelle stanze modeste, nell’assenza di un giardino o nella macchia di umidità che andava progressivamente allargandosi sul muro sopra il suo letto. Non voleva che Homer incontrasse suo padre, e potesse riconoscere nei suoi silenzi delusi ciò di cui lui preferiva non parlare, né voleva che suo padre desse un volto a quel ragazzino che istintivamente detestava tanto. Non voleva che Homer si aggirasse per le stanze che lo avevano visto crescere: gli sembrava un gesto così intimo e sconsiderato da farlo sentire estremamente a disagio.  
Ma Homer non chiedeva il permesso, mai: Homer arrivava, sorrideva, scuoteva le spalle ed era capace di abbattere ogni barriera di Ole, riducendo in polvere tutte le sue resistenze.  
E così la mattina era scivolata via tra le loro dita, con Homer che si entusiasmava davanti al televisore del salotto e le sue dita che correvano a giocare quasi ininterrottamente con gli interruttori della luce di ogni stanza.  
Solo la fame li aveva finalmente spinti ad abbandonare la casa, per gettarsi nella calura soffocante di quella giornata estiva.  
  
Brighton era affollata di villeggianti e turisti che riempivano le sue vie di un vociare continuo e impossibile da interrompere: Ole aveva sempre detestato la propria città d'estate, con la calca di persone affamate di qualsiasi divertimento, sempre travolti da una corsa all’ultima distrazione.  
D’inverno era tutta un'altra cosa. D’inverno poteva passeggiare sul pontile, dividendo il passaggio con pochi gabbiani dal passo ondeggiante, poteva guardare la distesa di ferro del mare che rispecchiava un cielo che sembrava tanto basso da poterlo sfiorare, e la decadenza di quel posto rimasto incastrato nel tempo assumeva un che di malinconico, quasi nostalgico.  
D'estate, Brighton era solo una città che non riusciva a tenere il tempo: i divertimenti sembravano essere usciti dall'epoca sbagliata, con le giostre e i carretti dello zucchero filato ad affastellarsi come set cinematografici a buon mercato. Brighton era la città del divertimento malinconico, quello che non arrivava davvero a entusiasmare le persone, ma sembrava che tutti cercassero di fare del proprio meglio per nascondere questa delusione e mostrarsi felici, felici come non erano.  
E poi, era arrivato Homer.  
Homer che non aveva radici, che si muoveva nel mondo come se tutto fosse una nuova, entusiasmante avventura. Homer, che aveva vissuto in ogni continente, che aveva visto città splendide e monumenti di inestimabile valore, Homer che era cresciuto con la magia a colorare tutte le sue giornate, conversando con i maghi e le streghe più illustri dell'epoca.  
Homer che quella mattina, pur non conoscendo il posto, aveva preso il comando della piccola spedizione, facendo da guida a Ole, trascinandolo di qua e di là, senza riuscire a nascondere nemmeno un gridolino di sorpresa, chiacchierando ininterrottamente e mostrando a Ole tutta la meraviglia che aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi senza mai accorgersene.  
Ogni cosa che indicava, ogni scorcio che sfiorava con gli occhi sembrava illuminarsi di una luce tutta nuova: via quella patina di umido calore che ingrigiva tutto. Via quell’aria decadente da città che era ormai solo l’ombra di un passato lontano. Via anche quella confusione pacchiana di voci, via la tristezza di una spiaggia dove famiglie infelici e stanche si sforzavano di combattere la noia per convincersi che quello era il modo giusto di divertirsi.  
Via, via tutto.  
Sotto gli occhi di Homer restava solo la bellezza del sole che incendiava le scaglie del mare, restavano i suoi occhi socchiusi in estasi mentre si riempiva la bocca di zucchero filato azzurro, restavano solo le risate che spargeva a piene mani tutto attorno, e Ole, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, s'era ritrovato a condividerle, quelle risate. Ad alternare morsi del proprio _fish &chips _allo zucchero filato di Homer, e a pensare che il contrasto fosse proprio perfetto. Ad annuire, e dire che sì, era proprio fortunato ad abitare in un posto così bello.  
  
“Il mondo non è poi così male, se lo guardo con i tuoi occhi".  
Ole gettò un brandello di pesce fritto sulla sabbia sotto di loro, dondolando i piedi nel vuoto che separava il pontile dalla spiaggia, e osservò divertito due gabbiani litigarsi quel succulento bottino.  
Homer, al suo fianco, si aprì in un sorriso che avrebbe potuto essere definito soltanto come _sfacciato_.  
“Lo so. E con un po' di allenamento, potrai anche arrivare a dire che è proprio una figata. Parola di esperto!”  
E allora tornò quella fitta dolorosa in mezzo al petto: Ole si era illuso, lasciandosi trasportare dall'entusiasmo dell’amico, che in quella giornata potesse esserci spazio solamente per sorrisi e risate, ma la verità era un'altra. La verità era che, dietro a tutte le belle parole che avrebbero potuto raccontarsi, quella giornata era solamente uno schifosissimo addio.  
“Potresti almeno far finta di non essere così compiaciuto", borbottò Ole, gettando ai gabbiani ciò che restava nel suo cono di carta oleata. Non aveva più fame.  
“Non sono compiaciuto, però è la verità! Ti farebbe davvero bene prendere un po’ esempio da me”.  
“Be', grazie tante, sarà facilissimo prendere esempio da una persona che se ne sta a mille milioni di miglia da qui".  
Il sorriso di Homer vacillò, anche se solo per un attimo. Vacillò, e quello che il ragazzo si costrinse a mostrare era solo un sorriso finto, la pallida eco dell’espressione che per diciassette anni gli aveva illuminato il volto.  
“Non sono mille milioni di miglia. Sono solo…”  
“Non dirmelo. Non dirmi quante sono esattamente queste schifosissime miglia, perché sono comunque troppe e io le odio tutte, una per una".  
Ole fissò ostinatamente lo sguardo su quella macchia scura e mobile che era il mare: non poteva guardare Homer e leggere nei suoi occhi la delusione per la sua reazione stizzita. Ole sapeva di essere sciocco, infantile ed egoista. Studiare a Uagadou, per uno studente brillante come Homer, era un’occasione preziosissima: avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con insegnanti preparatissimi, avrebbe imparato ad avvicinarsi alla magia da un punto di vista del tutto inedito, avrebbe potuto fare esperienze che Hogwarts non gli avrebbe mai dato. Homer era _felice_ di partire, era felice come Ole non lo aveva mai visto: Homer non era fatto per mettere radici, aveva bisogno del brivido dell'ignoto e della scoperta, aveva bisogno di continui stimoli e sfide. Ole non aveva mai sperato che la loro amicizia sopravvivesse a Hogwarts: aveva sempre saputo che il futuro di Homer non poteva essere l’Inghilterra, ma aveva scioccamente sperato di poter avere almeno un ultimo anno con lui.  
“Ole…”  
Ole avvertiva quell'inflessione vagamente implorante nella voce di Homer, ma non si voltò. Non si voltò e continuò a tenere i denti serrati, gli occhi stretti in fessure fisse sul mare, perché se si fosse voltato avrebbe pianto, e non aveva alcun motivo di mostrarsi _così tanto_ stupido.  
  
Ole non sapeva per quanto tempo se ne sarebbe rimasto fermo a fissare il mare sentendo Homer agitarsi inquieto al suo fianco, se all'improvviso un grido acuto non avesse attraversato l'aria, facendoli sobbalzare:  
“Homer! Sorpresa! Sono qui!”  
Ferma in mezzo al pontile, con un sorriso smagliante a illuminarle il viso, una ragazza alta e slanciata fissava Homer con gli occhi che brillavano. Le lunghe gambe abbronzate di Eloise Pearson spuntavano dai suoi pantaloncini di jeans in maniera quasi sfacciata: Ole, che l’aveva sempre vista con la divisa di Hogwarts o abbigliata con impeccabili vesti da strega, faceva quasi fatica a riconoscerla. Eppure, era lei, innegabilmente lei, con la sua lunga coda di cavallo bruna che le scendeva sulla schiena e i suoi occhi chiari che brillavano, mentre fissava felice Homer.  
Homer che si era voltato di scatto, cercando di recuperare a tutti i costi un sorriso che proprio non riusciva a trovare.  
“E-Eloise, ciao! Ma cosa ci fai qui?”  
Homer si alzò a fatica, gettando sulla spiaggia sotto di loro lo stecchino ormai inutile dello zucchero filato – non lo avrebbe mai fatto, in un'altra situazione, non dopo tutti i discorsi con cui si era lamentato della poca considerazione per l’ambiente dei babbani – e si passò una mano fra i capelli scomposti, allontanandoli dal viso.  
Homer era in imbarazzo: Ole non credeva che avrebbe mai visto l’imbarazzo adombrare il viso di Homer, eppure stava accadendo.  
Eloise, però, sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla: i suoi occhi chiari continuavano a brillare, e le sue gote erano tinte di un rossore radioso.  
Homer gettò a Ole uno sguardo implorante, che sembrava chiedergli di aiutarlo.  
Prima che Ole potesse trovare qualcosa da dire, però, Eloise si era sollevata sulla punta dei piedi, stampando un bacio rapido e un po' imbarazzato sulle labbra di Homer.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
È stata dura, durissima, ma anche questo capitolo ce l’ha fatta.  
Non avete idea di quanto mi dispiaccia non essere riuscita a mantenere un po’ di costanza con questi aggiornamenti, e ancor più di non essere riuscita a dare un senso unitario al tutto (insomma, questa storia non è una vera propria long, non è una raccolta di one-shot separate… sa soltanto quello che non è, come Balto). Ma va bene anche così, perché il periodo è quello che è, e di meglio non credo avrei potuto fare. O probabilmente sì, ma insomma, davvero va bene anche così. In un certo senso, sono quasi contenta che Homer e Ole mi stiano tenendo compagnia così a lungo, nonostante lo spazio dedicato a loro sulla mia pagina non sia poi così tanto.  
Non odiatemi e non odiate Eloise, per favore XD.

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%204.docx#_ftnref1) Mi diverte sempre molto la difficoltà che i maghi, anche quelli che dovrebbero essere più esperti, continuano ad avere con l’abbigliamento babbano.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%204.docx#_ftnref2) Secondo Pottermore, gli studenti ammessi a Uagadou (scuola di magia africana, situata fra i Monti della Luna) vengono visitati in sogno da alcuni messaggeri della scuola, e si risvegliano la mattina tenendo in mano il sassolino che permetterà loro di raggiungere la scuola.


	5. Capitolo 5

_**Capitolo 5** _

  
  
  
  
Ole non poteva certo dirsi un esperto di relazioni sentimentali: troppo timido, troppo impacciato, troppo preso da altro per pensare di buttarsi in prima persona in ciò che era del tutto normale per i suoi coetanei, aveva visto la propria adolescenza dipanarsi sotto i suoi occhi senza mai lasciarsi andare a quei batticuori spaventati, a occhiate languide e figuracce, incomprensioni e incontri fugaci negli angoli più appartati del castello. _Non è cosa per me_ , si era sempre detto, soffocando sul nascere quella sottile voce che, invece, cercava di fargli notare come nel cuore della notte alcuni pensieri fossero irrimediabilmente associabili a quel mondo fatto di infatuazioni e sogni a occhi aperti, anche se la sua coscienza lo avrebbe negato sino alla morte.  
Eppure, per quanto potesse dirsi inesperto, su una cosa non aveva dubbi: se una persona attraversa l’Inghilterra per fare una sorpresa a qualcuno e questa sorpresa viene svelata con un sorriso radioso e un bacio sulle labbra, la reazione di questo qualcuno non dovrebbe poter essere descritta con un passo all’indietro e un lungo, imbarazzato silenzio.  
  
Homer si passò di nuovo una mano fra i capelli, allontanandoli dal viso, e lanciò un’altra occhiata _spaventata_ a Ole. Quest’ultimo, tuttavia, se ne restò in disparte, incapace di trovare qualcosa da dire: lui con Eloise non voleva averci più niente a che fare.  
Eloise, che si era aggrappata con una determinazione stoica al suo sorriso radioso, si ritrovò ben presto a fissare Homer con sguardo implorante.  
“Non sei contento di vedermi?”  
La voce della ragazza era appena un poco incrinata mentre i suoi occhi chiari improvvisamente incupiti da una dolorosa consapevolezza si abbassavano, incapaci di sostenere lo sguardo di Homer.  
“Ma sì che sono contento. È che… non me l'aspettavo".  
E Ole, che certo si aspettava quell’incursione ancor meno di quanto avrebbe potuto fare Homer, si ritrovò a tenere a bada una fastidiosa irritazione.  
Lanciò una lunga occhiata a Eloise, alla pelle abbronzata del suo viso su cui il sole estivo aveva fatto nascere una manciata di lentiggini che le regalavano un aspetto molto più dolce di quanto non fosse in realtà. Osservò i capelli bruni che le ricadevano sulla spalla sinistra, e che le sue dita dotate di disgustose – perché erano _oggettivamente_ disgustose – unghie lunghissime, smaltate di un infantile giallo Tassorosso, continuavano a tormentare. Osservò il modo affettato con cui la ragazza sbatteva le ciglia, e con un moto d’improvvisa e irruenta irritazione Ole registrò anche la sbavatura all'angolo sinistro delle labbra di quello spesso strato di sostanza viscosa color rosa. Probabilmente, una simile sbavatura doveva essere presente anche sulle labbra di Homer, ma Ole si guardò bene dal controllare: mantenere i resti della sua cena al loro posto si stava già rivelando piuttosto faticoso, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rendersi volontariamente quel compito ancor più difficile guardando la bocca di Homer sporca del lucidalabbra di Eloise Pearson.  
Eloise, quella stessa ragazza che ora si stava lanciando in una risatina acuta e sciocca, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a Homer e ciarlando a voce troppo alta di come lei Homer lo conoscesse fin troppo bene, e sapesse benissimo che quel giorno l’avrebbe trovato assieme a Ole, – c’era fastidio, un terribile fastidio nascosto dietro queste parole – e di come avesse pensato bene di presentarsi a Brighton per fargli una sorpresa. Dietro quella risata sciocca c'era anche un velo di risentimento, perché era evidente – a Ole, per lo meno: Homer, intento com'era a indossare la maschera vuota del suo abituale sorriso non poteva essersi accorto di nulla – che avrebbe voluto essere lei quella con cui Homer aveva scelto di trascorre il suo ultimo giorno in Inghilterra.  
“Ho dovuto girare come una trottola per trovarvi!”  
Di nuovo quella risatina sciocca, unita a un movimento inconsulto della testa, fatto solo per far ondeggiare sotto il sole la lunga coda di cavallo.  
Ole si ritrovò a stringere le labbra, irritato come raramente nei suoi diciassette anni si era sentito: Eloise Pearson, quando voleva, sapeva essere la persona più insopportabile sulla faccia della terra.  
Petulante, inopportuna e invadente: in una parola, assolutamente detestabile.  
  
*  
  
Ole non aveva sempre trovato Eloise detestabile: per la maggior parte della sua vita a Hogwarts, quella ragazza vivace era sempre stata una figura di scarsa importanza per lui. Eloise era troppo chiassosa, troppo pettegola, sempre con qualche impegno per la testa, iscritta a ogni club e associazione possibile solo per essere certa di conoscere esattamente tutto ciò che accadeva a Hogwarts: era una persona troppo diversa da Ole perché potessero andare d’accordo. Eppure, per sei anni avevano convissuto con pacifica indifferenza: Ole era troppo riservato per risultare interessante allo sguardo acuto di Eloise, ma non erano mancati i momenti in cui i due si erano trovati a lavorare assieme, soprattutto durante le lezioni di pozioni, e non c'era stato alcun incidente spiacevole.  
Si erano placidamente ignorati, per lo più.  
E Ole avrebbe continuato a lasciare che la coda di cavallo di lei saltellasse ai margini del suo campo visivo senza destare in lui alcuna emozione, se il professor Lumacorno non avesse tanto insistito perché Homer Landmann frequentasse il suo stupido LumaClub e fosse presente alle sue stupide festicciole.  
Ole, ovviamente, con la sua goffaggine e la sua magia mediocre, con il suo papà babbano e la sua ferma risoluzione a non intraprendere una carriera nel mondo magico non riusciva a godere dei favori del professore, ma Homer, il brillante Homer, era la punta di diamante della collezione dell’uomo. E, tutto sommato, Homer poteva anche dire di non apprezzare i modi del professore, ma certo non disdegnava la compagnia di altri studenti brillanti. E se le feste in sé non rappresentavano per lui una grande attrattiva, Homer era pur sempre cresciuto con un padre intellettuale, accogliendo in casa propria personalità illustri e assistendo spesso a conferenze decisamente non adatte a un ragazzino della sua età; sua madre era un’artista famosa, e faceva tutto quanto fosse in suo potere per aiutare giovani promesse del mondo dell’arte a trovare la propria strada, aprendo spesso la sua casa a questi giovani artisti: partecipare dunque a una festa che gli permettesse di entrare in contatto con personalità importanti era un po' come tornare a casa, per lui.  
Durante il loro quinto anno, Homer aveva insistito affinché Ole lo accompagnasse alla festa di Natale, ma per Ole quell’invito si era rivelato un incubo: non conosceva quasi nessuno degli altri studenti coinvolti, e quando Homer era stato prelevato da un Lumacorno raggiante per essere deposto al centro di un capannello di tizi barbuti che lo osservavano con sguardo rapace, Ole si era ritrovato da solo in un angolo della stanza, tentando di non dare troppo nell’occhio con il suo essere inequivocabilmente fuori posto. E Homer aveva passato il resto della sera dividendosi tra interessanti chiacchere con importanti studiosi e sguardi preoccupati all’amico, in un buffo tira e molla in cui il ragazzo trovava ogni volta una scusa per allontanarsi e partire alla ricerca di Ole, ben deciso a non lasciarlo solo e a fargli trascorrere una serata quantomeno piacevole.  
Insomma, era stato un colossale fiasco per tutti.  
Da quel momento, Ole non ne aveva più voluto sapere di quelle sciocche feste, perché detestava essere la zavorra che impediva a Homer di potersi lasciare del tutto andare a godersi appieno la vita.  
  
Col tempo, i due amici avevano sviluppato una sorta di prassi consolidata: Ole e Homer trascorrevano assieme gran parte delle loro giornate, studiando con le teste chine sugli stessi libri – Homer aveva la straordinaria capacità di abbandonare ovunque il proprio materiale scolastico, senza aver mai voglia di attraversare il castello per andare a recuperarlo, non quando gli bastava accostare un po’ la sedia a quella di Ole – e poi passando ore intere a parlare di ogni cosa sotto lo sguardo benevolo del dipinto di Tosca la Buona in Sala Comune. E poi, una volta al mese, Homer rovistava nel suo baule, si infilava in abiti eleganti e piuttosto eccentrici – ma che, chissà come, contribuivano solamente a renderlo più interessante, invece di farlo sembrare un cretino imbottito di velluto verde – e domandava a Ole se fosse sicuro di non volersi unire alla festa. Puntualmente, Ole rispondeva di no, e si ritrovava a trascorrere la serata allungato sul proprio materasso, aspettando che Homer tornasse per riferirgli aneddoti divertenti sulla festa appena conclusasi.  
  
Ole ricordava ancora benissimo la fine di febbraio dell’anno appena trascorso: Homer aveva da poco accettato quella maledetta proposta di trasferirsi a studiare in Uganda, e dopo qualche settimana di tensioni mai del tutto esplicitate, il loro rapporto era sfociata in una tregua mai sancita in maniera diretta. Avevano semplicemente smesso di parlare di Uagadou, come se quel sesto anno potesse non finire mai, e avevano cominciato a trascorrere ancor più tempo assieme, quasi volessero cercare di arginare il dolore della separazione con una frequentazione quasi simbiotica.  
Homer non avrebbe voluto andare a quella cena organizzata dal professore di Pozioni: Ole aveva ricevuto da poco un manuale di chimica babbana, perché in cuor suo continuava a carezzare l’idea di seguire sì la strada che anche Homer aveva intenzione di prendere, ma senza fare domanda in alcun Ospedale Magico: del resto, era certo che non avrebbe mai raggiunto i M.A.G.O. necessari per accedervi[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftn1). Homer, curioso ed entusiasta com’era, si era subito appassionato all’acume e all’avanzamento delle conoscenze babbane in un ambito tanto poco preso in considerazione dai maghi – “ _E poi, mi piace l’idea di guardare il mondo nello stesso modo in cui lo guarderai tu”,_ aveva aggiunto; i due ragazzi, dunque, avevano preso l’abitudine di trascorrere i pomeriggi chiusi in biblioteca, per cercare di liberarsi il prima possibile dei compiti, salvo poi rintanarsi nel loro dormitorio – c’erano troppi sguardi curiosi e sorrisetti sprezzanti in Sala Comune – e divorare Zuccotti di Zucca e tavole periodiche alla stessa velocità.  
Quella sera, Homer non avrebbe voluto interrompere quella stimolante routine, ma Lumacorno, vedendo l’esitazione sul viso di uno dei suoi studenti preferiti, si era lasciato sfuggire di aver invitato Damocles Belby[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftn2) per il d _essert._ Ed era stato Ole, allora, a riconoscere tutta l’impazienza dipinta sul volto di Homer: poter chiacchierare con il pozionista che aveva rivoluzionato i laboratori del San Mungo era un’occasione troppo ghiotta perché Homer ci rinunciasse, e Ole non glielo avrebbe permesso nemmeno se questo avrebbe significato non trascorrere assieme l’ultima sera che Homer avrebbe passato in Inghilterra. Diamine, in fondo lui per primo era curioso di conoscere Damocles Belby, e avrebbe forse accettato di unirsi a Homer, se non avesse avuto paura di dover spartire il silenzio con la tappezzeria.  
Homer era quindi andato alla festa, e Ole si era presto ritirato nel loro dormitorio, tirando con precisione i tendaggi attorno al baldacchino del suo letto e fissando alla struttura di legno una lampada di vetro brunito incantata per illuminare senza fiamma – in fondo non teneva così tanto al proprio futuro da rischiare di dar fuoco all’intero dormitorio in caso di un capitolo particolarmente soporifero – pronto a trascorrere la serata a carpire ogni segreto della struttura di un atomo. E per qualche ora era rimasto concentrato sui suoi studi, incurante del rumore prodotto dai compagni di dormitorio che si ritiravano, che chiacchieravano allegri o litigavano per una collezione di figurine delle Cioccorane scomparsa e ritrovata nel baule sbagliato.  
Presto il chiacchiericcio venne sostituito dal sommesso russare di Nathaniel Boyle, e Ole cominciò a trovare sempre meno interessante la disamina della disposizione di neutroni ed elettroni all'interno di un atomo. Sentiva le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, mentre il cuscino che aveva infilato dietro la schiena per stare più comodo lo attirava, chiedendo insistentemente di scivolare a sostenergli il capo, mentre Ole cadeva nel sonno.  
Ogni volta che si sentiva pronto a lasciarsi andare, però, un pensiero riagganciava la sua coscienza, costringendolo a sollevarsi un po’ più diritto e a far scivolare gli occhi su un nuovo paragrafo: era tardi, il dormitorio era silenzioso, ma Homer non aveva ancora cercato di soffocare il suono dei propri piedi scalzi sul tappeto che ricopriva la fredda pietra del dormitorio. Era sempre silenzioso, Homer, sempre attento a non disturbare, ma Ole riuscica a udirlo ogni volta. Ed era strano che non fosse ancora tornato: il professor Lumacorno, nonostante tutto, cercava sempre di fare in modo che i suoi alunni lasciassero le sue festicciole ad un orario consono. Homer, il Prefetto Landmann, era sempre pronto a dare il buon esempio e ad allontanarsi dalla festa quando il professore cominciava a suggerire che fosse meglio andare a dormire, consapevole di avere un’influenza piuttosto forte sui suoi compagni: se Homer mostrava di voler rispettare una regola, allora comportarsi da bravi studenti diventava un atteggiamento degno di imitazione, e i fuorilegge venivano improvvisamente considerati poco interessanti. I professori, pur avendolo nominato Prefetto, non si erano probabilmente accorti di quanta influenza Homer potesse avere sui compagni, o se ne sarebbero approfittati molto di più.  
  
Ole stava cominciando a preoccuparsi per l’assenza prolungata di Homer, quando finalmente udì il sottile cigolio della botola[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftn3) del dormitorio che veniva sollevata, e poi il tonfo leggero della scala che si allungava fino a toccare il tappeto ormai consunto, a segnalare che qualcuno stava per scivolare nella stanza.  
Passi lievi, movimenti trattenuti per non disturbare il sonno dei compagni – Ole credeva che l’avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, il suono di quei passi – e poi Homer scomparve oltre la porta del bagno, dove rimase a lungo. Ole, ormai dimentico del sonno, si sollevò un po’ di più contro la testata del letto, cercando di concentrarsi sulle parole stampate sulla carta lucida del suo libro, mentre in realtà tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta al suono attutito dell’acqua che scorreva nelle docce.  
Quando finalmente tornò il silenzio, i passi di Homer disegnarono un percorso che andava dal bagno fino alle tende appena accostate del baldacchino di Ole.  
Ci fu una sosta, una sosta lunghissima durante la quale Ole rimase immobile, senza quasi osare respirare: sentiva che, se solo avesse fatto il movimento sbagliato, Homer si sarebbe semplicemente allontanato per andare a dormire. E se si fosse semplicemente allontanato, ignorando lo spesso tendaggio che circondava il letto di Ole, qualcosa si sarebbe irrimediabilmente spezzato, almeno nel petto di Ole.  
E poi, quando ormai Ole stava cominciando a saggiare i contorni taglienti di quella spaventosa consapevolezza, un sussurro lievissimo si insinuò fra i tendaggi color della terra.  
“Dormi?”  
Cercando di misurare i movimenti per non apparire troppo precipitoso – per non apparire come chi avesse aspettato soltanto quel sussurro per tutta la sera – Ole finse uno sbadiglio, e poi scostò le tende del letto.  
Homer se ne stava immobile, un vecchio maglione infilato sopra la casacca del pigiama, i capelli più scompigliati del solito e i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore. Sembrava _turbato._ Homer sembrava turbato, e Ole avrebbe voluto gridare, invocare l’aiuto di chiunque – i loro compagni, la professoressa Sprite, Silente o la Regina Elisabetta, insomma, _chiunque –_ perché vedere Homer turbato era come vedere il mondo capovolgersi, e il mondo non poteva capovolgersi senza una catastrofe a fare da leva.  
Dopo un istante di esitazione, Homer si sedette in fondo al materasso di Ole, richiudendo dietro di sé i tendaggi del baldacchino ed eseguendo un complicato movimento con la bacchetta, un movimento che Ole non si era mai preso la briga di imparare, perché non credeva avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di isolare acusticamente il proprio letto senza Homer al suo fianco.  
Quella era un’altra delle abitudini su cui Ole non aveva la minima intenzione soffermarsi a riflettere: se c’era qualcosa di inappropriato nel fatto che Homer, in piena notte, si intrufolasse fra i tendaggi del suo baldacchino per fare sfoggio della sua brillante conversazione e raccontare aneddoti interessanti e ridicoli sulla serata appena trascorsa, a Ole non interessava. Non gli interessava, perché Homer era capace di far sembrare ogni cosa la scelta più naturale possibile, sempre e comunque. E, in fondo, quei momenti strappati alla notte, racchiusi in un nido di velluto, protetti sai suoni esterni e illuminati da una luce calda erano momenti preziosi, momenti che li facevano sentire fuori dal mondo, al sicuro, e Ole non ci avrebbe mai rinunciato.  
“Allora? Com’era questo Belby?”  
Homer aggrottò la fronte, lanciando a Ole un’occhiata confusa.  
“Ah, Belby”, mormorò infine.  
“Come, _ah, Belby_? Hai parlato per una settimana di Belby, e ora te ne esci fuori con a _h, Belby_ , come se fosse niente?”  
Ole si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi davanti un Homer entusiasta, pronto a tenerlo sveglio sino all’alba per descrivere nei minimi dettagli tutte le parole uscite dalla bocca di Belby: quell’essere laconico dallo sguardo assente non era certo l’Homer che Ole conosceva.  
“Oh, lui. È stato un po’ sgarbato, sai? Lumacorno gli ha fatto leggere il mio tema sul modo in cui la magia può alterare la struttura chimica di un elemento naturale e sulle possibilità che questo aprirebbe nel campo delle pozioni, ma lui dice che prima di azzardarmi a fare queste ipotesi dovrei imparare a preparare a occhi chiusi un Distillato della Morte Vivente…”  
“Allora questo Belby è un idiota”, concluse Ole, sprezzante. Homer con le pozioni se la cavava più che bene: forse non era il miglior pozionista che avesse mai rimestato sui fuochi dei sotterranei di Hogwarts, ma quel tema non aveva niente a che fare con il suo talento per le pozioni. Quel tema era un’intuizione geniale, era lo sguardo ispirato di una persona capace di guardare alle cose senza pregiudizi, con quel pizzico di brillante follia che avrebbe potuto portare, con tanto studio, a una vera e propria rivoluzione di metodo. Era ovvio che non ci si potesse aspettare da un sedicenne una perfetta padronanza della materia trattata, né tantomeno una precisione assoluta nell’inquadrare e dare corpo a quell’intuizione, ma se Belby credeva di poter cassare a priori un’intuizione per mancanza di esperienza, il problema era tutto nella sua chiusura mentale.  
La risposta di Homer, comunque, fu un mugugno incomprensibile. Homer continuava ad essere turbato, ma non sembrava essere la reazione di Belby a turbarlo.  
“Sicuro di star bene? Hai una faccia strana…”  
Homer annuì, poi scosse la testa, si scostò i riccioli dal viso e allungò una gamba, dando un colpetto leggero al ginocchio di Ole.  
“Be’, è che… credo di aver fatto una cazzata. Ho… ho baciato Eloise Pearson”.  
 _Ho baciato Eloise Pearson._  
Ole non credeva che quattro parole potessero avere un sapore tanto amaro.  
“Hai… _Eloise?_ E almeno mentre la baciavi se n’è stata zitta?”  
Quello non era esattamente ciò che Ole avrebbe voluto chiedere. Ole avrebbe voluto chiedere perché, che cosa lo avesse spinto a baciarla, così all’improvviso… o, se quel gesto non era stato improvviso, ma frutto di riflessioni, sogni e fantasticherie, perché non gliene avesse mai parlato.  
“Non essere cattivo”, cercò di ribattere Homer, ma sulla sua espressione preoccupata si era aperto un sorrisetto divertito. Insomma, quella di Ole non era cattiveria: Eloise non era capace di stare zitta, mai, e nessuno si sarebbe stupito se avesse continuato a blaterare idiozie anche mentre baciava Homer Landmann. O forse no, perché chiunque avesse avuto un paio di occhi si sarebbe accorto di come Eloise guardava Homer, sin da quando quest’ultimo aveva messo piede per la prima volta a Hogwarts.  
Improvvisamente, Ole si ritrovò a maledire quella seconda fetta di torta ai mirtilli che si era cacciato nel piatto all’ora di cena: quella torta aveva preso a ondeggiare in maniera particolarmente spiacevole nel suo stomaco, mentre pensava a Homer che accarezzava i capelli bruni di lei, prima di chinarsi su quel suo faccino petulante…  
“Non dici più niente?”  
Il piede di Homer tornò a solleticare il ginocchio di Ole, che in tutta risposta si sollevò a sedere più eretto, avvicinando le gambe al petto.  
“Non sapevo nemmeno che lei ti piacesse. Non mi hai mai detto niente!”  
Homer scrollò le spalle, e per la prima volta quel gesto sembrò fatto per scacciare un imbarazzo del tutto fuori luogo, su di lui.  
“Ma perché non ci avevo mai pensato, non è che lei mi sia mai piaciuta più di quanto mi piacciano altre persone. E… be’, forse per Belby ci sono rimasto più male di quanto mi piaccia ammettere, e quando siamo tornati in Sala Comune Eloise mi ha trattenuto a chiacchierare, e mi guardava in modo strano”.  
 _Ti guardava come un bambino guarderebbe un castello di marzapane, proprio come ti ha sempre guardato, e tu lo sapresti, se solo le avessi mai rivolto un briciolo di attenzione._  
Ole si trattenne dal puntualizzare anche questo, limitandosi a lanciare a Homer uno sguardo eloquente, che lo invitasse a proseguire.  
“E sì, insomma, lo sai com’è fatta, civetta sempre con tutti”.  
 _Civetta solo con te, con gli altri ci chiacchiera fino allo sfinimento e basta, e sapresti anche questo, se solo ogni tanto prestassi attenzione all’effetto che fai alla gente._  
“E forse è stata anche un po’ adulatrice, e il mio ego ferito ci è andato a nozze”.  
Ole non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro esasperato.  
“Quindi l’hai baciata solo perché ti ha detto che Belby è un idiota e tu sei un genio?”  
 _Te lo avrei detto anche io, te lo avrei detto mille e mille volte._  
Homer sollevò le spalle, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Io non… è successo e basta. Non vuole dire niente. Domani ce ne saremo già dimenticati tutti e due”.  
Sembrava convinto. Homer sembrava davvero convinto che Eloise Pearson potesse dimenticarsi in una notte di essere stata baciata da lui: più che la persona più brillante che avesse mai conosciuto, qualche volta Homer sembrava davvero vivere con delle ali di Ippogrifo incollate agli occhi.  
“Ma almeno Eloise un po’ ti piace?”  
 _Dimmi che questo bacio non ha cambiato niente._  
Ole quasi si ritrovò a sputare quella domanda tra i denti, come se si trattasse di un boccone amaro che aveva cercato di trattenere, inutilmente.  
Di nuovo, Homer scosse le spalle come se volesse togliersi di dosso quel velo di imbarazzo.  
“Ma non lo so. Cioè, è carina, ma non abbiamo mai nemmeno parlato seriamente… insomma, ma che importa, ci siamo solo baciati. Succede, no?”  
Si guardarono per un istante, e poi, a discapito di tutta l’amarezza nella bocca di Ole, scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Solo Homer poteva concludere un discorso del genere con un _succede, no?_  
“E comunque, Mr. Chisseneimporta, sono pronto a scommettere la mia ultima Piuma di Zucchero che a Eloise invece importa, eccome. Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, è cotta di te più o meno dal giorno del tuo Smistamento”.  
“Che?”  
Ole si ritrovò quasi ad esultare, davanti all’aria sconvolta – e vagamente disgustata – di Homer.  
“Guarda che è sempre stata anche piuttosto esplicita, eh”.  
“Ah”.  
“Solo _ah?”_  
“Ma sei sicuro?”  
Fu il turno di Ole di alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre cercava le parole giuste per spiegare all’amico che no, le persone non sbattono le ciglia a quel modo se non cercano di attirare l’attenzione sulla bellezza dei propri occhi. E nessuno cerca di mettere in mostra la propria bellezza se non è interessato all’apprezzamento di chi ha di fronte.  
“Allora credo di aver fatto una _grande_ cazzata”.  
Homer si massaggiò la fronte, prima di decidersi ad aggiungere:  
“Prima di andare a dormire, Eloise mi ha chiesto se domenica ci vediamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Io credevo che… insomma, dici che si aspetta un appuntamento, lei?”  
La mano di Ole scattò verso il cuscino che gli sosteneva la schiena, ma si trattenne dal colpire in faccia l’amico appena in tempo.  
“Davvero, io non ti capisco. È un’impresa essere così tonti anche con un cervello sveglio come il tuo, eh. Solo un genio potrebbe farcela”.  
“Ole, per favore…”  
Sul viso di Homer era apparsa una tale espressione implorante che Ole non ebbe cuore di continuare ad infierire.  
“Be’, sì, direi che lei lo considera un appuntamento. Cosa ti aspettavi? La baci, accetti di uscirci, è ovvio che lei lo consideri un appuntamento!”  
Homer sbuffò, nemmeno fosse un bambino imbronciato.  
“Ma che ne so, ma io non mi aspettavo proprio niente! Perché la gente non può vivere un po’ di più alla giornata? Sarebbe tutto molto più facile…”  
Cadde un altro lungo silenzio che Ole non osò interrompere: sapeva di avere un grumo di emozioni intricate e vagamente spiacevoli intente ad affondare le proprie radici alla bocca del suo stomaco, ma cercava in tutti i modi di tenerle a bada: riconoscerle, catalogarle, distenderle davanti a sé avrebbe significato dover fare i conti con delle considerazioni che, decisamente, non aveva la forza di affrontare.  
“Senti, potremmo fare così: ai Tre Manici ci vieni anche tu, così io sono sicuro di non fare altre cazzate, e Eloise è contenta comunque”.  
“A fare il terzo incomodo io non ci vengo, Homer. Anche perché, davvero non so come tu possa pensare che Eloise potrebbe essere contenta di ritrovarsi anche me al vostro appuntamento”.  
Homer lanciò a Ole uno sguardo offeso, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Ma io non sono sicuro di voler andare ad un appuntamento con lei!”  
“E allora non andarci, no? Dille che hai cambiato idea e basta”.  
 _Dille che non te ne frega niente di lei e dei suoi stupidi capelli lucenti o delle sue ciglia lunghissime, né della sua voce petulante o delle sue opinioni inopportune e assolutamente non richieste._  
“E se ci rimane male?”  
Ole distese le gambe davanti a sé, imitando la posa di Homer e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Senti un po’, se non vuoi farla restare male, ma male davvero, devi capire che cosa vuoi tu. Le piaci, l’hai baciata… se non volessi più uscire con lei, è ovvio che ci resterebbe male, ma ci resterebbe ancora peggio se tu le dessi corda senza essere davvero interessato. Questo è il punto”.  
La situazione, ormai, aveva raggiunto un picco vagamente surreale: in tre anni di amicizia strettissima, non era mai stato Ole quello che dispensava consigli sul corretto modo di relazionarsi agli altri. Ole non sapeva relazionarsi nemmeno con la sua immagine allo specchio, la maggior parte delle volte: era Homer quello che lo guidava, che lo spronava, che lo proteggeva e lo convinceva a fare qualche passo in avanti. Era assurdo, semplicemente assurdo che ora Ole si improvvisasse consulente sentimentale.  
 _Soprattutto per convincere Homer ad avere una sana relazione con quell’oca giuliva della Pearson._  
“E io che ne so se sono davvero interessato?”  
Questa volta, il cuscino dietro la schiena di Ole riuscì davvero a liberarsi dalla sua morsa, volando dritto dritto contro il viso preoccupato di Homer. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e poi entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere. E Homer lo rispedì al mittente, quel cuscino, slanciandosi in avanti e gettandosi su Ole per poterlo colpire meglio.  
Nel mezzo di una piccola tempesta di piume, Homer si sdraiò prono, il mento posato sulle braccia incrociate e una gamba distesa contro quella di Ole. Voltò appena il capo, fissando l’amico con uno sguardo che aveva l’intensità di una fiamma. Ole cercò di sottrarsi a quello sguardo, perché era certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di creare una barriera abbastanza resistente fra la propria mente e quella di Homer. Ma sarebbe stato tutto inutile, perché sospettava che, qualche volta, Homer facesse di tutto perché i suoi pensieri fossero così rumorosi da trovare sempre, sempre sempre un ascoltatore fertile in Ole.  
  
_Non lo so se Eloise mi piace davvero. Però, se ora potessi scegliere, sceglierei comunque di restare sdraiato accanto a te._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Perdonate, davvero perdonate la lunghissima attesa.  
Attesa che speravo di farmi perdonare con un capitolo molto, molto più corposo, ma alla fine ho deciso di pubblicare questa prima parte così, in modo da non sentirmi costretta a sacrificare altri dettagli nella parte successiva.  
So che la prima metà di questo capitolo è un po’ poco riuscita, troppo “raccontata” e poco funzionale, ma questo capitolo arriva da una serie di cambi di direzione infinita, e non ho proprio le forze di mettermi di nuovo a modificare qualcosa: so che finirei per stravolgere di nuovo tutto, e ormai non ha più senso.  
L’unica cosa positiva di tutta questa situazione, comunque, è che una buona metà del prossimo capitolo è già pronta, quindi spero, davvero spero di tornare ai miei soliti ritmi di aggiornamento per le long (quelli che avevo prima di incontrare questi due signorini, almeno).  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftnref1) In realtà, non credo che un diploma a Hogwarts abbia una qualche valenza nel mondo babbano, quindi mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare che il Ministero possa rilasciare una sorta di diploma equipollente per dare a chi lo desideri la possibilità di lavorare anche in campo babbano.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftnref2) Inventore della Pozione Antilupo: nei libri, si evince essere stato uno studente di Lumacorno, ma non viene specificato il periodo. Mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare questo pozionista particolarmente attratto dalle pozioni curative, impiegandolo quindi al servizio del San Mungo.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%205.docx#_ftnref3) Da Pottermore, sappiamo che la Sala Comune di Tassorosso si trova a livello del terreno (dalle finestre si scorge l’erba del prato), è composta prevalentemente di ambienti circolari e si snoda in gallerie e cunicoli, proprio come la tana di un tasso. Non essendo in una torre, ma nei sotterranei, io mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare i dormitori ad un livello ancor più profondo, a cui si accede tramite botole e scale incantate, capaci di materializzarsi solo sotto il tocco di chi appartiene davvero al dormitorio in questione. E sì, per me è ovvio, anche se la Rowling non lo ha mai detto, che debbano esserci dei bagni in ogni dormitorio. È buonsenso, non magia.


	6. Capitolo 6

_**Capitolo 6**_  
  
  


Non dissero più niente, Ole e Homer, ma si addormentarono l'uno accanto all'altro.  
O meglio, Homer si addormentò così com'era, prono, le braccia incrociate sotto il volto e il capo girato in direzione di Ole: era già successo qualche volta che Homer si addormentasse nel letto di Ole, dopo le notti di chiacchiere che si protendevano più a lungo del previsto – _sei davvero impossibile, Homer! Prima mi rubi il letto e mi esili in questo qui vicino ai bagni, e poi mi rubi anche questo!_ – costringendo Ole a ore di veglia, rannicchiato in un angolo con la paura continua di svegliare Homer, se si fosse addormentato e avesse ceduto al suo solito sonno disordinato, fatto di continui avvoltolii nelle coperte, di lotte con il cuscino e di posizioni sempre più scomode.  
Era rimasto sveglio ad ascoltare il respiro lento e regolare di Homer, e a cercare di scacciare dalla testa l’immagine di Eloise tutta ciglia sbatacchianti e labbra protese.  
“E io che ne so se sono davvero interessato?”, aveva chiesto Homer. Lo aveva chiesto, e a dispetto di quei pensieri gridato nel silenzio del dormitorio, a dispetto di quell'inopportuna migrazione di giaciglio, Ole sapeva che Homer non avrebbe mai lasciato cadere la questione così. Lo sapeva perché aveva sedici anni, e a sedici anni non si voltano facilmente le spalle a una ragazza graziosa e perfettamente disponibile a farsi baciare. E lo sapeva perché, in fondo, Homer Landmann non era capace di deludere le persone, e forse Homer poteva ancora pensare che avrebbe potuto trasformare un appuntamento in una normalissima uscita di gruppo gra amici, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, perché Ole avrebbe preferito di gran lunga finire in punizione nell'ufficio di Gazza, piuttosto che essere costretto a sedere allo stesso tavolo di Homer ed Eloise.  
  


***

  
  
_“E io che ne so se sono davvero interessato?”_  
Quella domanda Homer continuò a porsela per il resto dell’anno scolastico, dando a Eloise risposte evasive, prendendo tempo, mettendo le mani avanti e continuando a ribadire che per lui le relazioni erano fatte solo di attimi, e che non era capace di fare grandi progetti.   
Eppure, dopo quell’appuntamento che Homer si rifiutava di ritenere un appuntamento, ma che c'era stato e si era concluso con un altro bacio sporco di torrone di Mielandia, ce n’erano stati altri. Pochi, non abbastanza perché loro si potessero considerare una coppia a tutti gli effetti, ma nemmeno così sporadici da essere solo il frutto di un caso, di un bacio dato al termine di una festa deludente così, _per vedere l’effetto che fa._  
E c’erano state lunghe serate in cui Homer e Ole avevano discusso di tutto questo, con Homer che continuava a ripetere che non voleva una relazione con Eloise, perché in fondo in fondo interessato forse non lo era, per quanto non potesse negare che alcuni dei loro non-appuntamenti più appartati avevano avuto un certo fascino, e Ole che insisteva affinché Homer fosse chiaro con lei, allora.  
Homer, però, per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva dovuto fare i conti con un tratto del proprio carattere che sino a quel momento gli era sempre parso un punto di forza, scovandone tutte le debolezze: Homer non aveva mai incontrato una persona a cui non piacesse. Amava essere apprezzato, amava godere di ogni istante senza porsi troppe domande, prendendo tutto il buono del mondo e cancellando con una scrollata di spalle ciò che per lui non aveva importanza. E così si era ritrovato a gestire una situazione sempre più in bilico, dall’equilibrio precario, dove non aveva alcun interesse a coltivare una relazione che si sarebbe potuta definire tale sotto ogni punto di vista con Eloise, ma non vedeva nemmeno la necessità di chiarirlo in modo definitivo, rinunciando a quel poco di piacevole che trovava in questi incontri privi per lui di alcuna importanza. La sua non era cattiveria: non lo faceva per approfittarsi di lei – non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non consapevolmente – ma era solo ingenuità. Una sconcertante, infinita ingenuità fuori luogo. Per lui Eloise non era importante, era solo una persona con cui era capitato qualche volta di darsi un bacio o due, e aveva sempre dato per scontato che la stessa leggerezza esistesse anche per la ragazza. Per di più, l’imminente trasferimento era per lui motivo sufficiente per non aver bisogno di mettere un punto fermo a una relazione che era comunque destinata a infrangersi contro la lontananza, dunque affrontare imbarazzi e discorsi dolorosi era una seccatura doppiamente inutile.   
  
  
Nella sua speranza di non dover davvero salutare Eloise, Homer non aveva fatto i conti con la determinazione da bambina viziata della ragazza: per lui la loro non-storia era finita quando lui aveva fatto finta di non sentire il suo richiamo, a King’s Cross, e aveva lasciato la stazione assieme ai suoi genitori e a Ole senza voltarsi indietro, ma Eloise sembrava ben decisa ad avere l’ultima parola.  
E l’aveva quasi avuta, in mezzo al tramonto di Brighton, fingendo di ignorare l’imbarazzo e il modo in cui Homer cercava di evitare ogni contatto fisico con lei, non degnando Ole nemmeno di uno sguardo e proponendo di fare un giro sulla ruota panoramica del Brighton Pier – _quella con i cestelli piccoli, dove possono salire due persone alla volta_.  
Solo allora Homer, dopo aver gettato uno sguardo carico di scuse a Ole, si era fermato, aveva guardato Eloise negli occhi e le aveva detto che sì, apprezzava moltissimo il suo gesto, ma purtroppo doveva esserci stata una grossa incomprensione tra di loro (certo anche per colpa sua), e probabilmente lei si era fatta un’idea molto diversa da quella che lui aveva del loro rapporto.  
Era stato orribile.  
Ole si era fatto piccolo piccolo, poggiandosi al parapetto del pontile e fingendosi molto interessato alla tecnica di volo dei gabbiani, anche se ogni sua cellula era tesa ad ascoltare la conversazione che si svolgeva alle sue spalle.  
Era stato orribile, perché dapprima Eloise aveva fatto finta di niente, cercando di camuffare la delusione con una risata e un chiacchiericcio vivace. Homer allora si era sentito costretto ad essere più preciso, e a dire esplicitamente che non desiderava passare il suo ultimo giorno in Inghilterra assieme a lei. Ole, pur senza guardarli, aveva avvertito chiaramente il momento in cui il cuore di Eloise si era spezzato, e quello in cui Homer avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di scomparire.  
Eloise era rimasta in silenzio a lungo, e Ole aveva quasi percepito il flusso impazzito dei suoi pensieri mentre lei passava in rassegna un’argomentazione dopo l’altra per cercare di convincere Homer a cambiare idea. Eloise era delusa, era arrabbiata e si sentiva anche un po’ umiliata, e Ole, al di là di tutta la sua irritazione all’idea che la ragazza fosse giunta a rovinare ogni cosa, non poté fare a meno che provare un po’ di pietà per lei. Di pietà, e di ammirazione, perché alla fine Eloise mise da parte tutta la sua rabbia e la sua voglia di frignare, scelse di non fare scenate, e mormorò solo, con la voce appena un poco incrinata dal pianto:  
“Mi sono fatta accompagnare qui da mia sorella, e credevo… speravo che saresti stato tu a riportarmi a casa. Se mi insegnate a usare un telegrafo, posso provare a contattare la moglie del cugino di mia madre, che è babbana, e…”  
“Ma no, ti riporto a casa io, se vuoi”, si offrì Homer, tenendo gli occhi bassi, pieno di vergogna. Eloise, che diciassette anni li avrebbe compiuti solo ad agosto, non aveva ancora potuto fare l’esame per ottenere la licenza di Materializzazione. E Homer, in fondo, non le avrebbe mai permesso di vagare per mezza Inghilterra senza essere sicura di come fare per tornare a casa.  
  
  
Fu Ole a guidare il piccolo gruppetto alla volta di casa sua: c’erano troppi turisti in giro per Brighton, e non c’erano luoghi abbastanza appartati perché Homer ed Eloise potessero smaterializzarsi senza destare sospetti. Fu una passeggiata miserabile, condita da un silenzio grondante imbarazzo: Ole, in testa al gruppo, non osava nemmeno voltarsi verso i due ragazzi che lo seguivano a capo chino, facendo i conti con il proprio dolore.  
Quando svoltarono nella stretta via che portava alla casa di Ole – una via su cui si affacciavano abitazioni modeste, che poco avevano a che fare con lo sfarzo del centro – Ole si ritrovò a fare i conti con un’irritazione tutta nuova: non solo Eloise li aveva interrotti, non solo aveva gettato un’ombra scura sulla loro giornata spazzando via ogni residuo di divertimento che potesse esserci prima di un addio, ma ora Ole era anche costretto a lasciare che quella ficcanaso dall’occhio lungo e la lingua rapida si infilasse a casa sua. Se quella mattina si era sentito in imbarazzo facendo strada a Homer, ora era soltanto irritato. Homer ed Eloise sarebbero stati gli unici compagni di scuola ad essere mai entrati in casa sua, e l’idea che Eloise, quella che lui non avrebbe mai invitato, a settembre sarebbe stata ogni giorno sotto i suoi occhi, mentre Homer sarebbe stato dall’altra parte del mondo gli era semplicemente insopportabile, troppo dolorosa anche solo per darle un corpo concreto.  
  
  
Ole aprì la porta di casa con rabbia, e se la richiuse alle spalle con un suono secco, rimpiangendo un pochino di non averla utilizzata come ghigliottina per mozzare l’invadente coda di cavallo di Eloise.  
“Ecco, fate pure, qui non vi vedrà nessuno”, mormorò laconico, lasciando Homer ed Eloise nella penombra dell’ingresso, deciso a dirigersi a passi rapidi in cucina, senza voltarsi: non aveva granché voglia di guardare Homer prendere la mano di Eloise per smaterializzarsi – nonostante tutto, Homer era troppo beneducato per pensare di stringerle semplicemente un braccio e trascinarsela dietro come un sacco di patate.  
“Ole, mi aspetti qui, vero?”   
La voce di Homer lo rincorse, venata di preoccupazione. Erano le prime parole che pronunciava da quando si era costretto ad essere esplicito con Eloise.  
Ole gettò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso accanto alla minuscola finestra: erano da poco passate le diciotto e trenta. Stringendo le mani in due pugni contratti, annuì:  
“Va bene, ma fai in fretta: mio padre potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro, e…”  
Ole non concluse la frase: non ne parlava volentieri, ma Homer aveva domandato quanto bastava per non insistere mai per passare del tempo con Neil Nissen.  
“Ah, certo, fai in fretta a cacciar via la ragazza che hai appena scaricato, mi raccomando!”  
Eloise, che fino a quel momento era riuscita a trattenere la sua rabbia e la sua delusione, aveva picchiato un piede per terra, proprio come avrebbe fatto una bambina viziata.  
“Eloise…”  
“Eloise un cazzo, Homer!”  
Quella, rifletté Ole, doveva essere la prima volta che lui sentiva Eloise Pearson pronunciare ad alta voce una parolaccia.  
“Mi hai presa in giro per mesi, e io sono stata una stupida, stupida stupida! Lo avrei dovuto capire subito che mi stavi prendendo in giro, perché tu non mi hai mai, mai mai messa al primo posto!”  
Ole cercò di ritirarsi in un angolo, confuso: sapeva che sarebbe stato chiedere troppo, veramente troppo se avesse continuato a sperare che Eloise accettasse tutta la situazione in silenzio. Ma Eloise non era mai stata una persona capace di restarsene in silenzio quando ciò che aveva desiderato per tre anni le veniva strappato via a quel modo.  
“Io non… non ti ho davvero presa in giro, e lo sai. Ti ho sempre detto che per me era solo questione di attimi, che riuscivo a vivere le cose solo giorno per giorno…”  
Ole, prima ancora che Eloise ricominciasse a urlare con quella sua voce troppo acuta e piagnucolosa, seppe che Homer non aveva affatto detto la cosa giusta.   
“Be’, le vivevi giorno per giorno con me, perché invece per _quello lì_ ” – e il suo indice munito di artigli Tassorosso-cromati pose sotto accusa Ole – “per quello lì sei sempre stato pronto a muovere mari e monti, senza mettere in dubbio niente”.  
E se la prima risposta di Homer non era stata quella giusta, la sua reazione successiva non avrebbe potuto essere più sbagliata. Perché, dopo aver seguito con lo sguardo l’unghia giallo polenta, Homer scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ma che cosa c’entra Ole?”  
Rise anche Eloise, ora, una risata acuta e vagamente isterica, che cercava di fare il verso a quella di Homer.  
“C’entra che io sono sempre venuta dopo di lui, ecco cosa c’entra. E anche adesso che mi stai scaricando, t’importa comunque solo di tornare in fretta da lui! Nemmeno quando mi lasci riesci a mettermi al primo posto”.  
Ole, dentro di sé, non riuscì a trattenere un pensiero che lo fece sentire vagamente in colpa: se Homer la stava lasciando, era ovvio che non potesse metterla al primo posto. E forse sì, non l’aveva mai davvero messa al primo posto: una brava persona, rifletté Ole, non avrebbe mai sorriso davanti a quella prospettiva, eppure lui non riuscì a fare a meno di provare una briciola di soddisfazione.  
Quello che invece non stava sorridendo, e nemmeno sembrava sentirsi più particolarmente in colpa, era Homer, che parlò con voce bassa e risoluta:  
“Tu e Ole siete due cose completamente diverse, e lo sai”.  
“Già, lo so”, rispose Eloise sarcastica, gettandosi dietro le spalle la lunga coda di cavallo, “eccome se lo so! Però sai una cosa, Homer? Io davvero non l’ho mai capito com’è che uno _come te_ possa perdere così tanto tempo dietro uno _come lui_. Avrei capito se si fosse trattato di qualcuno di più intelligente, di più sveglio, ma Nissen…”  
Avrebbe dovuto far male. Avrebbe dovuto fare un male del diavolo, perché le parole di Eloise affondavano esattamente fra le radici dell’insicurezza di Ole: quante volte lui stesso si era ritrovato a domandarsi per quale motivo una persona come Homer trovasse tanto interessante passare il suo tempo libero assieme a Ole, quando avrebbe potuto avere decine e decine di amici migliori?   
Le parole di Eloise avrebbero dovuto ferirlo, ma non ne ebbero il tempo, perché la rabbia di Homer – una rabbia che Ole non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che ora gli sembrava di sentir crepitare sulla pelle, come se Homer gliela stesse asserragliando addosso in forma di corazza – si riversò su Eloise, creando una barriera fra il suo veleno e Ole.  
“Sta’ zitta. Non l’hai mai capito perché di Ole non hai mai capito un cazzo”.  
Homer gettò uno sguardo ardente in direzione dell’amico: era uno sguardo che sembrava dire una sola cosa: _perdonami, perdonami, perdonam_ i. Si strinse nelle spalle, Ole: non era Homer quello che aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare.  
“Ah, ma guardalo come si inalbera, appena gli tocchi quello sfigato del suo amichetto!”  
“Lascia Ole fuori da questa storia, Eloise”.  
La voce di Homer era un sibilo basso, minaccioso e freddissimo: Ole non lo aveva mai, mai sentito parlare a quel modo. Avrebbe dovuto intervenire, probabilmente: non aveva bisogno di essere difeso, non dalle parole intrise di rancore di una ragazza ferita, che stava riversando su di lui la rabbia che provava per Homer.  
“Non sia mai che qualcuno ti tocchi Nissen, eh? Ma guardati! In tre anni che ti conosco, non ti ho mai visto arrabbiato una sola volta, ma basta dire qualcosa su quello lì che scatti peggio di un fidanzato geloso!”  
Homer trasse un profondo respiro, fece un passo avanti e strinse con un gesto deciso il polso di Eloise.  
“Adesso basta”, mormorò, senza però guardare la ragazza: i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Ole.   
“Adesso basta davvero: puoi prendertela con me quanto vuoi, ma Ole devi lasciarlo fuori da questa storia. Ti riporto a casa”.  
 _Aspettami, Ole. Aspettami._  
E improvvisamente ci fu silenzio. Un piccolo _pop_ , e poi silenzio, perché Homer era scomparso, ed Eloise, trascinata come un sacco di patate, con lui.  
Ole rimase immobile, le braccia ciondoloni lungo il corpo, a fissare la porzione di moquette ormai lisa dove fino a pochi istanti prima Homer era stato ritto in piedi: quell’improvviso silenzio gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, più forte ancora delle parole di Eloise. Il silenzio, e tutti i silenzi che per tre anni Ole aveva inghiottito, le parole che non aveva pronunciato e quelle che anche Homer – perché Ole lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo che anche Homer lo aveva fatto – aveva soffocato. Perché era più facile non farsi domande, non mettere niente in discussione, non cercare di indagare fra i significati di quelle notti trascorse con la testa china sullo stesso libro a ignorare l’inchiostro e a parlare di tutto e di niente, a essere leggerissimi, a imparare a conoscersi come e meglio di sé stessi, a essere bussola e àncora allo stesso tempo…  
Era più facile, e non c’era alcun rischio di spostare l’ago della bilancia verso un futuro dove le domande avrebbero preteso delle risposte, dove l’amicizia avrebbe potuto crollare sotto i colpi di un futuro incerto, che a stento affondava le unghie in implicazioni che sarebbero solo riuscite a farlo tremare.  
Ci avevano creduto entrambi, al silenzio. Avevano davvero pensato che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che avrebbero continuato a vivere giorno per giorno un rapporto sempre più stretto, senza fare domande e senza ascoltare risposte. Ci avevano creduto nonostante l’imminente partenza di Homer, nonostante la distanza che avrebbe comunque cambiato ogni cosa.  
Non credevano che sarebbe bastata la voce acuta di Eloise Pearson a far scoppiare la bolla della loro illusione.

***

  
Homer si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia umida all’ombra del pontile, affondando il viso tra le mani.  
Non aveva detto molto dopo essersi nuovamente materializzato nel salotto di Ole. Si era limitato a un laconico _ho bisogno di aria_ , aveva afferrato Ole per un polso e lo aveva trascinato in un peregrinare senza meta in mezzo al caos di Brighton. Avevano girato in tondo per un poco, senza una direzione, senza dire una parola, fino a quando erano giunti in vista del pontile e Homer vi si era diretto con passo sicuro, quasi fosse attirato dal mare come un cucciolo di tartaruga.  
“Stai bene?”  
Ole lo domandò con aria titubante, sedendo accanto all’amico: forse avrebbe dovuto sfiorargli una spalla, o fare una domanda più intelligente, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma si trattenne. Non aveva mai visto Homer in quelle condizioni, e sospettava che Eloise avesse qualche responsabilità solo fino ad un certo punto.  
“Sì. Cioè, è stato orribile, perché alla fine ha anche pianto, ma insomma… mi sarebbe dispiaciuto sicuramente di più, se almeno non fosse stata così meschina da insultarti”.  
“Non importa”.  
Homer lanciò a Ole uno sguardo leggermente esasperato, ma nei suoi occhi caldi si era riaccesa l’ombra della sua abituale risata.  
“Sì che importa, Ole, importa _a me._ Non credevo fosse così… così _stronza”._  
Ole, nonostante tutto, si ritrovò a sorridere.  
“Lo ha fatto solo per ferirti”, mormorò, cercando di ricacciare indietro quel calore che gli allargava il petto all’idea che l’unico modo che Eloise avesse trovato per ferire Homer fosse proprio insultare Ole.  
“Non credevo se la sarebbe presa tanto”.  
“Ma come fai a essere così ingenuo? Era _ovvio_ che se la sarebbe presa tanto. Io te l’ho detto che tu le piacevi _un po’ troppo”._  
Homer chinò appena la testa di lato, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Ole. I suoi riccioli, illuminati dal sole che cominciava a calare, erano accesi di un riflesso caldo e avvolgente.  
“Mi sa che non sono bravo a capire quando piaccio _davvero_ alle persone”.  
C’era una domanda inespressa fra quelle parole, e Ole lo sapeva. Lo sapeva, lo avvertiva sotto la pelle, lo intuiva come se Homer gliel’avesse sussurrata all’orecchio, così piano che quelle parole, più che l’udito, solleticavano il tatto. Forse Ole avrebbe dovuto rispondere, ma non era certo di esserne in grado.  
“No, decisamente non ne sei capace”, si limitò a mormorare, così piano che dubitava che l’amico sarebbe riuscito a sentirlo.  
Homer si riscosse, come se lui per primo volesse cancellare quel momento di imbarazzo: balzò in piedi con un gesto rapido, e fece un cenno verso la spiaggia che stava cominciando a svuotarsi dalle famiglie in villeggiatura, lasciando il posto a pochi gruppetti sparsi di ragazzi giovani o a qualche passeggiatore solitario. Poco lontano da loro c’era un piccolo chiosco che vendeva bibite e gelati, e Homer vi si diresse con passo sicuro, chiedendo a Ole di aspettarlo.  
Ole, la schiena appoggiata a uno dei pali umidi del pontile, rimase a osservare Homer chiacchierare per un po’ con il venditore, ridendo apparentemente sereno e annuendo più volte, per poi frugarsi in tasca, gettare sul ripiano di legno una manciata di monete e lasciare che fosse l’uomo a prendersi i soldi giusti – Homer era un genio, ma non aveva mai imparato nemmeno a contare decentemente i galeoni: le sterline, per lui, rimanevano un mistero insondabile – e voltarsi a rivolgere a Ole un sorriso soddisfattissimo, stringendosi al petto quattro lattine colorate.  
“Birra!”, esclamò, porgendo una lattina a Ole con la stessa soddisfazione che avrebbe provato nell’offrire una prelibatezza introvabile.  
“Tecnicamente, qui saresti ancora minorenne, lo sai?”  
“E quindi?”  
“E quindi niente, Prefetto Landmann. Per lavarti di dosso le lacrime della Pearson ti meriteresti anche di fartici il bagno, nella birra”.  
Ole sollevò la linguetta di metallo della sua lattina, svogliato: qualche volta, la sera, suo padre gli versava un mezzo bicchiere dalla propria bottiglia. Probabilmente, quello per Neil Nissen era un modo per avvicinarsi la figlio, per tendergli una mano: fare qualcosa che qualsiasi altro genitore avrebbe vietato, e farlo assieme. E Ole cercava di sorridere, e prendeva qualche sorso, cercando di continuare a sorridere nonostante l’amarezza che lo invadeva – un’amarezza che non aveva niente a che fare con la bibita nel suo bicchiere.  
  
Homer gli si sedette accanto, allungando le gambe davanti a sé e abbandonando la testa contro il palo di legno.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo: un silenzio finalmente leggero, privo di imbarazzi. Mentre la luce lentamente scemava, non dissero nemmeno una parola. Sembrava assurdo trascorrere nel silenzio quegli ultimi brandelli di tempo che avrebbero potuto passare assieme, ma a Ole non importava: qualsiasi altra parola sarebbe stata inutile.  
Allungò anche lui le gambe davanti a sé, e Homer ne approfittò per dargli un colpetto amichevole, quasi affettuoso. Quando Ole si voltò a guardare l’amico, trovò sul suo viso un’espressione seria e determinata, che non si addolcì nemmeno davanti alla domanda silenziosa cucita sulla fronte aggrottata di Ole.  
“Ce l’hai ancora il mio maglione di Novosibirsk?”  
Ole si ritrovò a lottare fra la sorpresa e il sorriso, ripensando a quel maglione di lana grigia che Homer davvero gli aveva regalato durante la prima settimana che aveva trascorso a Hogwarts, _per assicurarmi di avere davvero sempre a disposizione una bussola umana._  
“Mi pare di sì, da qualche parte dovrei averlo tenuto”.  
In realtà, Ole sapeva benissimo di averlo ancora, quel maglione, ben piegato fra le divise di scuola degli anni passati nell’anta destra dell’armadio della sua stanza.  
Homer rimase ancora in silenzio, così Ole si decise ad aggiungere:  
“Guarda che se anche lo rivolessi indietro, non ci entreresti più”.  
In effetti, quel maglione ormai era troppo piccolo anche per Ole: lui e Homer si equivalevano in altezza, ma Homer aveva una corporatura leggermente più robusta. Non avrebbe mai potuto indossare un maglione di quando aveva quattordici anni.  
“Non lo rivoglio indietro. Stavo solo pensando…”  
Homer si interruppe, e scavò con la punta di un dito una piccola fossa nella sabbia, per infilarci dentro la sua lattina di birra così che non si rovesciasse.  
“Vero che continuerai a essere il mio punto di riferimento umano anche quando saremo lontani?”  
Ole dovette distogliere lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra. Tante volte avevano scherzato su quella loro prima conversazione, ma da quando Homer aveva mostrato a Ole i documenti che avrebbe dovuto compilare per fare richiesta d’ammissione a Uagadou, parlare bussole e punti di riferimento non era più sembrato loro tanto divertente.  
“Certo, ti sarò utilissimo a mezzo mondo di distanza”.  
“Non è una questione di utilità, Ole. È che io non sono fatto per restare fermo in un posto solo, ma con te è come se… come… è come se tu mi tenessi fermo il mondo, e allora io posso andare ovunque e perdermi mille volte, perché tanto non sono davvero perso quando so che tu ci sei… e tu _ci sei_ a prescindere da dove sono io e da dove sei tu”.  
Ole continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso, incapace di alzare gli occhi e incontrare quelli di Homer. Sentiva un nodo stringergli il petto come se volesse trattenere lì tutte le sue emozioni, e aveva paura che un solo movimento avrebbe tranciato i lembi di quel nodo sfilacciato, facendo esplodere qualcosa con cui non era certo di saper fare i conti. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto piangere, e se avesse pianto il mondo si sarebbe sciolto assieme alle sue emozioni.  
Fu Homer, inaspettatamente, a stringerlo in un abbraccio convulso, affondandogli in viso nel collo e non curandosi di nascondere un sospiro un po’ tremante.  
“Homer…”  
Era sempre Homer quello che abbracciava, stringeva, sfiorava e ancora abbracciava: lo faceva in maniera istintiva e naturale, dimostrando il proprio affetto in maniera aperta e spontanea, senza curarsi di ciò che gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare. Per Ole, cresciuto con un padre che aveva smesso anche di accarezzargli i capelli, limitandosi a posargli ogni tanto una mano sulla spalla, era stato difficile abituarsi a quella profusione di contatto fisico, ma negli anni aveva imparato ad apprezzare gli abbracci di Homer.  
Quello, però, era tutta un’altra cosa, e lo sapevano entrambi.  
“Mi mancherai”.  
 _Mi mancherai così tanto che non mi ricordo più come si fa a respirare._  
Ole, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si ritrovò a stringere a sua volta, ad aggrapparsi a Homer, a respirare fra i suoi capelli e a tremare un poco.  
“Tu mi manchi di già”.  
  
_Continuerai a tenermi fermo il mondo?  
E tu continuerai a volerlo, un mondo che sta fermo mentre tu ti muovi?_  
  
  
 _Sì._  


***

  
  
_Old Orchard Beach, settembre 1981_  
  
Se Homer si stupì nel vedere Ole tanto determinato a svuotare quella bottiglia di vino, non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a sorridere, guardando la linea scura di quello che sarebbe stato l'orizzonte, se solo la notte non fosse stata così scura da confondere cielo e mare in una sola macchia nera.  
“Lasciamene un po', per favore! Il tuo fondoschiena non è l'unico che si sta congelando, sai?”  
“Sei stato tu a decidere di venire qui, eh".  
Ole porse la bottiglia a Homer, che se la accostò alle labbra con un gesto lento e deliberato, fissando l’amico negli occhi. Era buio, ma non abbastanza per nascondere quella luce carica di intenzioni, che sembrava voler imprimere alle parole del giovane tutta una serie di significati che Ole non era certo di saper cogliere.  
“In effetti, sul volantino sembrava meglio. Vuoi tornare a casa?”  
Ole scosse la testa: come poteva pensare di tornarsene a casa, al silenzio della sua stanza nel dormitorio del campus ad ascoltare la vita dei suoi coinquilini come se niente fosse successo? Come se Homer non fosse appena comparso nella sua vita, prendendo corpo fuori dalle poche lettere che si erano scambiati e concretizzando una verità con cui Ole avrebbe dovuto fare i conti, prima o poi: non importavano gli anni trascorsi, non importava la loro vita che aveva continuato a scorrere su binari ormai separati per portarli in luoghi completamente diversi, fra di loro non era cambiato proprio niente.  
Homer continuava ad essere quel vento che improvvisamente si alzava, carico di profumi stranieri, e annunciava che la stagione era mutata: era il vento del cambiamento, intriso di voglia si avventura, quel vento improvviso che sapeva insinuarsi in ogni crepa della vita di Ole, ricordandogli che fuori dalla sua testa c'era un mondo intero che aspettava di essere conosciuto.  
E, forse, Ole continuava ad essere un punto fermo nella vita di Homer: avevano parlato poco, quella sera, ma in tutto ciò che si erano detti c'era stata la stessa complicità di quando erano solo due ragazzini che decidevano di chiudere il mondo fuori, costruendo un fortino di tendaggi e parole sussurrate mentre imparavano a scoprirsi capaci di superare con una mezza risata ogni differenza potesse esistere tra di loro.  
“Fino a quando resti negli Stati Uniti?”  
Ole non voleva fare quella domanda: l'aveva avuta sulla punta della lingua sin da quando Homer era comparso nel suo soggiorno accanto a Mia e a Bruce, ma l'aveva soffocata con la stessa determinazione con cui per tutta la vita aveva sempre soffocato ogni domanda scomoda, ogni domanda a cui non voleva dare risposta. Qualunque fosse stata la risposta di Homer, la sua partenza sarebbe comunque arrivata troppo presto.  
“Ho una Passaporta domani, alle tre del pomeriggio, ora di Eugene…”  
La voce di Homer era un sussurro stanco, quasi rassegnato, come se anche lui avesse sperato di poter ricacciare in un angolo lontano della sua coscienza la consapevolezza di quel nuovo distacco.  
“Allora no, non voglio tornare a casa”.  
A quell'affermazione decisa, Homer non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto: era un sorriso ampio, capace di scaldare molto più del vino.  
“Bene! Perché il mio piano prevedeva proprio morte per assideramento in questo posto dimenticato da Tosca. Che sul volantino dell'agenzia viaggi sembrava molto più bello”.  
Ole si ritrovò a ridere, davanti all'evidente disappunto di Homer: il ragazzo non riusciva proprio ora nascondere la stizza davanti alla delusione che Old Orchard Beach rappresentava.  
“Ma ce l'avranno pure un pub, nel caso volessimo evitare di andare in ipotermia, no?”  
In realtà, Ole non aveva voglia di rigettarsi in pasto alla confusione: voleva restare solo con Homer, e mettere in fila tutti gli anni che avevano trascorso separati, e farlo su quella spiaggia sferzata dal vento sembrava molto più facile che cercare di farlo nella ressa di un pub il venerdì sera.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non sono il tirocinante più giovane accolto al Tang Tock Seng Hospital per niente: nessun paziente può riportare danni da ipotermia accanto alla mia bacchetta”.  
Ole alzò gli occhi al cielo, fingendo una stizza che in realtà non provava, mentre ribatteva:  
“Ti ricordo che un minimo di competenza nel campo ce l’ho anche io, quindi non fare tanto il superiore".  
Homer sorrise, bevve un altro sorso di vino e incrociò le braccia al petto, soddisfatto.  
“Be', ma è perfetto! Congeliamo tutti e due, io curo te e tu curi me: cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?”  
“Evitare il congelamento all’origine è proprio fuori discussione?”.  
Homer rispose solo con una scrollata di spalle, come se Ole stesse andando a cercare di discutere di dettagli sin troppo insignificanti.  
“Be’, però è davvero quasi come ai vecchi tempi… questo posto sembra davvero Brighton”.  
Ole trattenne a stento una risata sarcastica: sì, quella spiaggia semideserta e spazzata dal vento ricordava davvero Brighton, ma Brighton d’inverno, quando non c’erano più turisti e la cittadina sembrava chiudersi in se stessa. Era Brighton come Homer non l’aveva mai vista, Britghton con la malinconia di quei posti che aspettano solo di tornare ad essere utili, Brighton come Homer forse non l’avrebbe mai vista, perché nei suoi occhi la malinconia sembrava non trovare mai posto.  
Però ora le cose – i gesti leggeri di Homer, l’apparente casualità con cui lo aveva trascinato dall’altra parte dell’America solo per vedere di persona l’immagine trovata su un volantino pubblicitario – tutto sembrava addensarsi in un disegno concreto. A Homer Old Orchard Beach era sembrata Brighton, e aveva sentito il bisogno di andarci, e di andarci assieme a Ole.  
Ole chiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare la malinconia che invece aveva provato l’ultima volta che era stato su una spiaggia in compagnia di Homer, e li riaprì solo quando qualcosa lo colpì con forza a una tempia, rimbalzandogli in grembo.  
Era uno spesso foglio di cartoncino giallo, sapientemente piegato e ripiegato su se stesso fino ad assumere la forma di uno stelo robusto sormontato dalla corolla ampia di un girasole. Confuso, Ole lo prese in mano, ma _l’origami_ cominciò a vibrare e a divincolarsi, cercando di scappare. Lui e Homer si lanciarono uno sguardo stranito, e in quel momento il fiore di carta scivolò via dalle dita di Ole per fiondarsi in grembo a Homer, dove se ne restò immobile come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi pezzo di carta.  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
Avvicinando la punta della bacchetta illuminata all’oggetto, entrambi videro delle lettere comparire sul petalo più alto, come se fossero vergate da una mano invisibile, formando una frase che fece scoppiare a ridere Homer e sentire il sapore della sabbia nella gola di Ole:  
“Sei stato di gran lunga il miglior ballerino di tutta la festa, e un altro giro di valzer con te lo farei volentieri, ora che non sei più il figlio piccolo di Cecilia. Mi trovi nella stanza 12 del Level Up Hotel.  
A.”  
Homer cercò di assumere un’espressione seria, ma non riuscì a spegnere la luce divertita – e forse anche un po’ compiaciuta – che gli illuminava lo sguardo. Si scostò i capelli dal viso, senza mai incrociare lo sguardo di Ole, e trattenendo a stento un sorriso piegò in quattro il cartoncino – non ci provò neanche a ripercorrere le linee già tracciate per ricomporre il girasole – e conficcò il rettangolo di carta nella sabbia.  
Quando lo sguardo di Homer cercò quello di Ole, quest’ultimo si ritrovò a sospirare: era un sospiro stanco, privo di ogni traccia di dolore o fastidio che una situazione del genere avrebbe dovuto procurargli.  
“Non le rispondi nemmeno?”  
Per un attimo, Ole ebbe di nuovo negli occhi le braccia di Homer strette attorno alla vita di Aline Castro mentre i due danzavano al centro della sala, ma scacciò quel pensiero con decisione. Erano passati troppi anni dall’ultima volta che avevano trascorso del tempo assieme, e chissà quanti ancora ne sarebbero trascorsi, dopo che Homer fosse ripartito per Singapore: Ole sapeva che doveva esserci un modo molto più costruttivo di trascorrere quelle ore insieme che contare rimpianti e gelosie.  
“Non credo che Aline si aspetti davvero una risposta”.  
“Si aspetta semplicemente di sentirti bussare alla sua porta”.  
Homer si strinse nelle spalle, gettando una manciata di sabbia umida sul cartoncino ai suoi piedi.  
“Be’, mi dispiace, eh, ma stasera ho di meglio da fare”.  
Homer avrebbe forse voluto simulare del distacco, ma non ci riuscì, perché le sue labbra continuavano a piegarsi in un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Guarda che ce l’hai praticamente scritto in fronte che sei compiaciuto. E, insomma, se preferisci… sì, cioè, è carina, quindi se preferisci andare a _ballare il valzer_ con lei…”  
Ole non sapeva perché lo avesse detto: forse perché, sotto sotto, sentiva la necessità di avere una conferma da Homer, in un senso o in quell’altro.  
“Ma sì che sono compiaciuto… era carina anche quando io avevo dodici anni, ovvio che sono compiaciuto! Ma sono venuto fin qui per stare con te, non per _ballare il valzer_ con lei”.  
“E io che pensavo che fossi venuto per stare con tua madre!”  
Ole cercò di scherzare e di essere distaccato, ma non riuscì in alcun modo a negare che il suo petto si stesse allargando, sollecitato da un calore tutto nuovo.  
“Ma che c’entra, anche. Ma se l’Accademia non fosse stata proprio in Oregon, non so se ci sarei venuto”.  
Homer bevve un altro sorso di vino, poi allungò la bottiglia a Ole, che la svuotò del tutto. L svuotò, e sorrise: la testa stava cominciando ad essere più leggera, ma i contorni delle cose non erano sfumati nella confusione dell’alcool. Sembrava anzi che ogni cosa fosse più reale, più netta, come se una luce nuova ne stesse mettendo in evidenza i contorni.  
Quando Homer posò la testa sulla spalla di Ole, quest’ultimo non si sottrasse. Né si sottrasse quando Homer gli si accostò un po’ di più, mormorando pianissimo:  
“È bello sapere che il mondo è ancora fermo”.  
Non si sottrasse nemmeno quando un braccio di Homer andò a circondargli le spalle, attirandolo un po’ più vicino. Era un gesto che sapeva di consuetudine, che sapeva di tutto l’affetto che non aveva mai smesso di covare sotto le ceneri della lontananza. Perché le loro vite potevano ormai essere avviate su sentieri ben distinti e tracciati con solchi sicuri, ma era bastato loro trascorrere assieme poche ore per ritrovare tutta l’amicizia e l’affiatamento che li aveva uniti da ragazzi.  
“Mi sei mancato, Prefetto Landmann”.  
 _Anche tu. Più di quanto tutti e due avremo mai il coraggio di ammettere._  
Rimasero un pochino in silenzio, sazi di ricordi e di parole che non volevano pronunciare ad alta voce, fino a quando Homer si raddrizzò un poco, e si voltò a fissare Ole.  
“Io e te abbiamo sbagliato tutto”, scandì serio, gli occhi appena un po’ febbricitanti – Ole ebbe la sensazione che il vino avesse dato alla testa a Homer molto più di quanto avesse fatto con lui. Il giovane annuì, senza curarsi del ricciolo scuro che gli ricadde sulla fronte, e proseguì, tutto serio:  
“Avremmo dovuto continuare a studiare assieme. Io con la bacchetta, tu col tuo cervello… non lo so, non ho abbastanza dati, ma avremmo potuto cambiare il mondo”.  
Homer era così serio che Ole non riuscì a trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere. Sì, Homer era sempre stato affascinato dalla scienza babbana, ed era convinto che i maghi si stessero precludendo la più grande occasione possibile, non provando nemmeno a sperimentare scienza e magia assieme. Quando era stato a Hogwarts, Homer aveva spesso carezzato l’idea di trarre il meglio da entrambi i mondi, e quando Ole aveva cominciato a pensare all’università, qualcosa si era acceso nella mente di Homer. Qualcosa che poi era stato soffocato dal corso che le loro vite avevano preso: Ole era stato risucchiato dai suoi studi, troppo preso a cercare di riparare alle sue lacune date da un’istruzione magica che di sciocchezze babbane non si curava, e Homer aveva scoperto approcci sino a quel momento sconosciuti alla magia, studiando con i professori di Uagadou.  
“Non ridere, sono serio”.  
“Hai bevuto troppo”.  
 _Forse non abbastanza._  
Ci fu silenzio, di nuovo. Un silenzio che Homer riempì con dei movimenti lenti, fino a quando si ritrovò ad abbracciare stretto Ole, il mento sulla sua spalla.  
“Ole?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Io parto domani pomeriggio alle tre”.  
Ole avrebbe voluto ridere, ma non ci riuscì. _Qualcosa_ era cambiato, qualcosa che avvertiva sulla pelle, in quell’abbraccio che non sembrava avere più niente dell’affetto spontaneo e disinvolto con cui Homer lo aveva sempre abbracciato. Era un abbraccio disseminato di tutte le parole che avevano sempre soffocato, di tutte quelle domande a cui non avevano mai dato risposta, troppo presi a rafforzare le fondamenta della loro amicizia: non se l’erano mai detto, ma in ogni loro gesto, in ogni loro risata c’era la consapevolezza che il cambiamento avrebbe potuto distruggere ogni cosa.  
E poi era arrivata la distanza, che aveva comunque distrutto ogni cosa, e ora Homer aveva un abbraccio che era fatto solo di punti di svolta.  
“Parti alle tre, me lo hai detto”.  
“Parto alle tre e tu hai la tua vita e io la mia”.  
Ancora silenzio, un silenzio che sembrava tremare.  
“E se non ci rivedessimo più per altri dieci anni?”  
Homer aveva cercato di infondere leggerezza alle sue parole, ma Ole sapeva, _lo sapeva e basta,_ che quel timore di fondo era poi una certezza.  
“Tra dieci anni e un giorno avremo più cose da raccontarci”.  
 _Non credi nemmeno tu._  
Il mento di Homer lasciò la spalla di Ole, e furono le loro fronti a trovarsi in uno sfiorarsi lieve.  
“Ole”.  
“Mmh”.  
“Sono tanto stanco”.  
Ole si scostò, il petto stretto da una morsa fredda: quella situazione stava sfuggendo loro di mano, e Homer si stava affrettando a riportare le cose alla normalità. Cancellare ogni errore, ricucire ogni strappo, ripristinare lo status quo che era sempre stato abbastanza, per loro.  
“V-va bene, andiamo via…”  
“Ole!”  
Le braccia di Homer si serrarono sulla schiena di Ole, trattenendolo e attirandolo di nuovo vicino a sé.  
“Sono stanco di avere paura che ci si rompa tutto tra le dita. Potremmo non vederci per altri dieci anni, o non vederci più… e io non sono venuto fin qui per ballare il valzer con Aline Castro, ma per ballarlo con te”.  
Le loro fronti tornarono a sfiorarsi, e Ole avvertì un brivido di paura _– suo, o di Homer, non faceva alcuna differenza –_ e la paura si fece audacia, e poi follia, forse, ma non importava più. Forse era il vino, o forse erano solo le mani di Homer che gli affondavano fra i capelli, o la consapevolezza che quello poteva essere un addio, e gli addii non possono permettersi rimpianti.  
Ole smise di pensare quando i ricci di Homer si fecero appiglio sicuro, quando il respiro si fece un atto comune, quando la coscienza si fece un rotolare impazzito dove i confini non esistevano più.  
C’era il mare, sulle labbra di Homer, e Ole scelse di annegare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Le cose non dovevano andare esattamente così. Nella mia testa, fino all’ultimo capitolo il rapporto tra questi due avrebbe dovuto restare molto più sfumato, più confuso (non che ora le cose siano proprio chiarissime, ma insomma, avete capito), lasciando al lettore il compito di trarre le proprie conclusioni. Niente, qualcosa è evidentemente andato storto, ma va bene anche così (cioè, sto cercando di fare la seria e distaccata, ma non credo di essermi mai emozionata tanto nello scrivere una scena del genere – che è un filo cringe e di un fluff fuori luogo per tutto il resto della storia, lo so, ma con loro alzo le mani e li lascio fare, perché sono personaggi testardi come pochi altri).  
Ora, il prossimo capitolo (che è quello conclusivo, stavolta per davvero) potrebbe tardare un pochino, perché dobbiamo fare un grosso salto in avanti nel tempo e ci sono tanti fili che devo riannodare, ma la buona notizia (?) è che ho scritto circa un mese fa una cosina breve su, ehm, un certo valzer (applauditemi per la forza di volontà di aver resistito UN MESE senza pubblicarla), e dovrebbe diventare il primo capitolo di una raccolta di momenti sparsi e non troppo coerenti su questi due signorini.  
Insomma, smetto di ammorbarvi, ma vi ringrazio davvero di cuore per ogni singolo istante che avete dedicato a questa storia: vi sono davvero grata.  
  


* * *

[1](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/surya%206.docx#_ftnref1) In realtà, nonostante sia giusto un po’ ossessionata dalle ricerche sulle ambientazioni (ehm, sì, potrei aver trovato una live-webcam sul Brighton Pier e potrei averla osservata più speso di quanto sia normale), non ho idea se davvero su questa ruota panoramica possano salire due persone per cestello. Insomma, accettate questa piccola forzatura.


	7. Capitolo 7

**_Capitolo 7_**  
  
  
  


_Marzo 1999, Londra_  
  
Ole represse a stento uno sbadiglio, cercando di cancellarsi dal volto la stanchezza. Aveva l’impressione che, se avesse chiuso gli occhi per qualche secondo di troppo, sarebbe scivolato nel sonno: un conforto che aveva il sapore ingannevole del miraggio, perché sapeva sin troppo bene che, da quando era ruzzolato a terra nell’Ufficio Passaporte Internazionali del Ministero della Magia Inglese, le sue notti erano scandite solamente da lunghe insonnie e pensieri sconnessi.  
Il cappotto color senape di Homer, sempre mezzo passo davanti a lui, lo stava guidando attraverso il freddo di quella serata di fine inverno, muovendosi con destrezza fra impiegati pronti a rincasare dal lavoro e i pochi, affannati turisti che osavano sfidare il gelo che ancora soffocava Londra. Camminavano ormai da una decina di minuti per strade che Ole non aveva mai percorso, inoltrandosi in una zona della città piuttosto curata, dove graziose abitazioni si affacciavano su strade punteggiate di colorati negozi e ristoranti accoglienti. La lunga giornata di lavoro pesava sulle spalle di Ole come un macigno gelato, ma quando Homer aveva proposto di evitare la Metropolvere e di fare una passeggiata, _giusto per scrollarci di dosso la puzza di ospedale_ , Ole aveva acconsentito con un sospiro e un mezzo sorriso. Aveva annuito, e aveva ripensato a tutte quelle sere in cui, uscendo dalla clinica alla periferia di Portland, decideva di avviarsi a piedi lungo la strada che costeggiava la pineta. Non era solo voglia di fare un po’ esercizio fisico dopo una giornata intera di lavoro: accadeva soprattutto quando le cose andavano male, quando la terapia per un paziente non funzionava, quando il vorticare di pensieri contorti e stranianti che ogni giorno, con deliberata consapevolezza, si sforzava di sondare e sfiorare gli rimaneva addosso, inoculato sotto la pelle, minando i confini stabili della sua coscienza e minacciando di fargli perdere la presa sul mondo e su se stesso. Camminare in silenzio, da solo, era una sorta di decompressione: ogni passo, ogni goccia di sudore sotto il cielo estivo e ogni respiro affannato e denso di vapore in inverno era un lento abbandonare altrove le preoccupazioni della corsia, permettendogli di rientrare sempre più in sé.  
Homer non correva mai il rischio di perdere se stesso in un paziente, non come lo faceva Ole, ma questo non cambiava niente. Homer il lavoro non lo lasciava mai davvero andare: non lo puoi fare, non quando sei un Guaritore, non quando il tuo nome viene sussurrato ai parenti disperati col tono di chi indica una speranza incrollabile: il Guaritore Landmann, il _Medimago_ eccezionale, quello che con la bacchetta fa miracoli e trova sempre una cura. Quando però la cura non si trovava, o la si trovava troppo tardi, o non era comunque sufficiente, per scrollarsi di dosso le preoccupazioni del lavoro non bastava lasciare l'ospedale.  
  
Ole e Homer camminavano in silenzio: non avevano bisogno di dirsi che l'odore di pozioni antibatteriche del San Mungo era ancora dentro i loro polmoni, ad avvelenare i profumi di cibo invitante che usciva dalle porte dei ristoranti che oltrepassavano, perché lo sapevano entrambi, chiaramente e innegabilmente.  
Ole si guardò attorno, e improvvisamente la stanchezza tornò ad assalito, più forte ancora di prima. Era stanchezza, sì, stanchezza mescolata con un senso di impotenza e di resa che gli faceva venir voglia di alzare le mani e dichiararsi sconfitto.  
Quella situazione era ridicola: che cosa ci faceva, lui, a Londra? Lui che ormai da vent’anni aveva stabilito abitudini e certezze dall’altra parte del mondo, in quella cittadina affacciata sull’oceano dove era stato un ragazzo solitario, uno studente disciplinato, uno psichiatra promettente e dove ora abitava il suo ruolo di dottore dai metodi poco ortodossi ma sorprendentemente illuminati; che cosa ci faceva lui a mille milioni di miglia dalla sua vita?  
La vita di Ole aveva preso una piega tranquilla: la sua esistenza si reggeva su un equilibrio piuttosto stabile fatto di lunghissime giornate trascorse in ospedale e nel suo studio, e serate trascorse nella solitudine della sua casa affacciata sulla pineta. Se ripensava agli anni che avevano riempito la sua giovinezza, trasformandolo nell’uomo schivo e tranquillo che era ora, aveva l’impressione di non essersi mai mosso. _Non si era mai mosso_ , in un certo senso, perché Portland era sempre stata la sua casa. Era solo scivolato da un ospedale all’altro, da un dottorato all’altro con una naturalezza silenziosa, senza attirare troppo l’attenzione. Aveva infilato i suoi pochi averi di studente in qualche borsa e aveva lasciato l’appartamento che divideva con degli inquilini chiassosi per sistemarsi in un appartamento di poco più grande, dove aveva ritrovato il suo silenzio, e anni dopo, mettendo da parte i tentennamenti, aveva acquistato una casa fin troppo grande per lui, una casa posta al limitare della foresta, lontana dal caos della città. Una casa in una posizione scomoda, forse, ma che lui aveva imparato ad amare come amava poche altre cose al mondo.  
Qualche volta, quando si guardava indietro, aveva l’impressione che tutto fosse accaduto sin troppo velocemente. Che vent’anni gli fossero scivolati tra le dita senza lasciare che poche tracce, poche abitudini che lo avevano separato di poco dal ragazzino che era arrivato in America sperando di potersi lasciare alle spalle tutto ciò che era e che sempre sarebbe stato.  
Eppure, era stato sereno in quella sua vita fatta di lunghi silenzi e di notti chine sui libri. Era stato sereno con le sue abitudini incapaci di scuotere il suo mondo e di risvegliarlo dal suo torpore, sereno al punto che ogni tanto aveva pensato che, se avesse potuto invecchiare per sempre così, sarebbe stato fortunato.  
E allora perché, perché gli era bastata una lettera arrivata all’improvviso per lasciare tutto e tornare a Londra?  
  
“Siamo quasi arrivati”, lo rassicurò Homer, lanciandogli un sorriso stanco.  
La folla si era diradata, ora che si trovavano in un quartiere residenziale piuttosto tranquillo, e i due poterono tornare a camminare uno a fianco dell’altro sull’ampio marciapiede di pietra chiara.  
Se l’era chiesto spesso, Ole, cosa lo avesse spinto a lasciare in fretta e furia Portland, senza nemmeno fare i bagagli. Si era detto che lo aveva fatto per questioni meramente accademiche: al San Mungo, accanto al Guaritore Landmann, nessuno avrebbe fatto domande sospette davanti alla precisione sconcertante con cui lui riusciva a indovinare quel che si celava dietro la mente di un paziente. Tra i babbani doveva sempre stare attento: la sua magia, che con gli anni non aveva smesso di affinare in una sola direzione, gli permetteva di arrivare dove la scienza babbana si sarebbe dovuta arrendere, e la maggior parte delle sue giornate Ole le passava cercando di cucire insieme spiegazioni scientificamente accettabili per placare le domande dei suoi colleghi.  
Eppure, nei vent’anni in cui aveva esercitato la professione di psichiatra in una clinica babbana non aveva mai davvero pensato di tornare nella comunità magica: avrebbe potuto farlo in ogni momento, ma aveva deliberatamente scelto di continuare in quella sua vita in bilico.  
No, non era stata la descrizione del caso di Miss Clearwat[1](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftn1) e del ruolo che lui, con la sua e _mpatia magica_ avrebbe potuto giocare nella sua guarigione a convincerlo a lasciare tutto e partire. Quella lettera, quella richiesta d’aiuto avrebbe potuto essere scritta dai migliori Guaritori del mondo, da un Ministro in persona, e probabilmente Ole l’avrebbe ignorata. Se aveva gettato pochi vestiti in uno zaino e si era precipitato subito alla sede del M.A.C.U.S.A. dell’Oregon era tutta colpa – o merito – dell’uomo che ora gli camminava accanto, senza avere la forza di scambiare con lui più di poche parole.  
 _Homer_.  
Homer che, negli anni, si era trasformato in una sorta di marea lentissima. Homer che a ventiquattro anni si era lasciato afferrare dai flussi della sua nuova vita a Singapore, senza mai scalfire il silenzio dietro cui Ole si era trincerato per difendersi da un imbarazzo troppo grande. Homer che poi, all’improvviso, dopo più di un anno di silenzio aveva fatto recapitare a Ole un plico contenente decine di lettere, appunti sparsi, riflessioni, frasi, domande, il tutto appuntato sui supporti più disparati. Non erano tutte lettere indirizzate esplicitamente a Ole, ma in mezzo a quel disordine di idee e parole, Ole si era convinto – _illuso_ , forse – di poter disegnare una conversazione silenziosa che Homer non aveva mai voluto lasciar cadere nel silenzio. Era come se per un anno intero Homer non avesse mai smesso, ogni tanto, di formulare pensieri che avrebbe voluto condividere con il suo amico, e allora li aveva appuntati su pergamene strappate, sulle ricevute della lavanderia, su fogli di giornale e su quaderni a quadretti babbani. Sapere che tutti quei frammenti di pensiero Homer non li aveva gettati nella spazzatura dopo un istante di ripensamento, ma li aveva conservati, uno per uno, e poi li aveva affidati a un’aquila che aveva attraversato il mondo per rovesciarli sulla scrivania disordinata di Ole aveva commosso quest’ultimo come poche altre cose erano state in grado di fare.  
C’erano stati ancora tanti silenzi, tra di loro, tante cose di cui non avevano mai parlato, ma quei fogli appuntati di fretta erano diventati un’abitudine di entrambi.  
La loro non poteva dirsi una vera e propria corrispondenza: non si scrivevano lettere, si lanciavano domande cui non davano una risposta, non davano una forma precisa e coerente ai loro pensieri. Perché, in fondo, una forma il loro rapporto non l’aveva mai avuta. Si erano trovati, e i loro pensieri si erano affastellati uno sull’altro, lasciandoli pieni di sorpresa e meraviglia per la facilità con cui le loro diversità si incastravano. E così era stato il loro scriversi, nel corso degli anni: scostante, privo di forma, impossibile da ricostruire in modo coerente, eppure Ole sentiva che era giusto così.  
Fino a quando, nel suo studio, era comparsa una busta dall’aria formale, una busta di spessa pergamena verde acido, su cui era impresso il simbolo del San Mungo. Una busta correttamente intestata al dottor O. Nissen, contenente una lettera precisa, fatta di paragrafi mossi da una prosa schietta e vivace, una prosa che si perdeva in convenevoli e si attardava a descrivere con dovizia di particolari la condizione di una giovane donna a stento sopravvissuta alla recente guerra, una donna che ora lottava con la propria mente trasformatasi in una prigione.  
La lettera, firmata dal _guaritore H. Landmann,_ si concludeva con un poscritto che aveva fatto tremare le mani con cui Ole reggeva la lettera:  
“ _P.S.: Miss Clearwater ha bisogno di te, Ole, ma forse ne ho più bisogno io. Credo di essermi perso”._  
E allora Ole era partito.  
Senza fermarsi a pensare a quanto potesse essere sciocco lasciare tutto per una persona che non vedeva da ormai vent’anni. Senza pensare alle conseguenze, senza pensare a nulla. Per la seconda volta nella sua vita, aveva lasciato che fosse l’istinto a guidarlo, e aveva fatto ritorno in Inghilterra senza darsi nemmeno il tempo di pensare.  
  
“Eccoci, abito qui, all’ultimo piano… non avevo mai vissuto in un quartiere babbano, sai?”  
Homer si era fermato di fronte a un edificio di pietra chiara dall’aria piuttosto moderna: sulla facciata si aprivano ampie finestre prive di davanzali, che sembravano promettere stanze leggere e piene di luce.  
Home esitò un pochino davanti alla porta d’alluminio e vetro specchiato – sembrava la porta di un ufficio, si ritrovò a pensare Ole – le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo cappotto color senape e lo sguardo fisso su un punto poco sopra la spalla di Ole.  
 _Homer era preoccupato._  
C’era qualcosa che lo turbava, qualcosa di cui sembrava non avere il coraggio di parlare. Se anche non ci fosse stato quel poscritto nella sua lettera, Ole avrebbe colto in fretta l’esitazione che frenava il suo amico di sempre. E l’avrebbe colta non nel modo in cui coglieva l’esitazione di chiunque, con la coda dell’occhio della sua mente: l’avrebbe colta nell’ombra che gli calava negli occhi anche quando si sforzava di indossare il suo ampio sorriso, o nel modo in cui troppo spesso il suo sguardo si perdeva nel vuoto, quando credeva di non essere osservato.  
Ole se n’era accorto quando era arrivato in Inghilterra soltanto da poche ore, ma nelle settimane che poi avevano trascorso a lavorare l’uno di fianco all’altro nello studio del Primario Landmann non aveva mai trovato il modo di domandare a Homer che cosa non andasse. Non ne aveva avuto il coraggio, a voler essere sinceri: perché fare una domanda del genere avrebbe implicato una presa di coscienza che Ole non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare, una misurazione di quella distanza orribile che, a dispetto della corrispondenza asimmetrica che per due decenni aveva collegato Portland a qualsiasi anfratto del mondo che Homer avesse deciso di chiamare casa, inevitabilmente si era stesa tra di loro, allontanandoli.  
Si erano ritrovati con un sorriso teso, Homer l’aveva abbracciato e per un istante, per un solo istante la felicità di Homer era sembrata così intensa da spazzare via ogni cosa, cancellando tutti gli anni trascorsi illudendoli che nulla fosse cambiato.  
E forse nulla era cambiato, ma ritrovare le certezze di sempre attraverso quei vent’anni di silenzio era un’impresa estenuante.  
Si erano gettati nel lavoro, prendendosi a cuore il caso di Miss Clearwater più di quanto avrebbero fatto per un paziente qualsiasi: si erano gettati nel lavoro perché così restare nella stessa stanza senza riuscire a dare forma ai propri pensieri faceva meno male, perché così il loro cercarsi sembrava avere una giustificazione. Perché con il capo chino su una cartella clinica non c’era bisogno di porsi alcuna domanda, ma potevano ritrovarsi a parlare per ore, ad affastellare supposizioni, a seguire le intuizioni dell’altro senza che nulla sembrasse fuori posto.  
Ma niente aveva più un suo posto, e Ole cominciava a pensare che non ce l’avrebbe mai più avuto.  
  
“Prendiamo l’ascensore?”  
Il tono di Homer, per un attimo, spiazzò Ole: sembrava che l’uomo si fosse lasciato improvvisamente alle spalle la preoccupazione che gli appesantiva lo sguardo, mentre le sue dita indugiavano sul pulsante illuminato di blu che serviva a chiamare l’ascensore. Ole non sapeva perché Homer si fosse ritrovato improvvisamente a vivere in un appartamento babbano, ma la sua gioia nel poter disporre di un aggeggio come un ascensore alimentato a elettricità era evidente: sembrava un bambino davanti a una giostra.  
“Prendiamo l’ascensore”.  
Si trattava di un macchinario moderno, che quasi non fece rumore quando scese fino a loro: la cabina era ampia e fortemente illuminata da tubi bianchi al neon, che li accolsero con scarsa benevolenza, rimandando tutto attorno le loro immagini riflesse sugli specchi che ricoprivano le tre pareti interne dell’ascensore.  
Homer premette il pulsante che li avrebbe condotti al quinto piano, poi affondò di nuovo le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto color senape, tornando a fissare un punto vuoto di fronte a sé. Un punto vuoto che, però, questa volta era occupato dal riflesso del viso di Ole: Ole avrebbe voluto abbassare lo sguardo, sfuggire come sempre al confronto, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. Si ritrovò a far scivolare lo sguardo dal viso di Homer al proprio, cercando di definire i contorni e di prendere le misure del tempo trascorso. Homer era rimasto lo stesso: il suo sorriso forse non era più svelto come un tempo, ma quando compariva, era ancora capace di illuminargli tutto il viso. Aveva sempre lo stesso sguardo gentile, gli stessi occhi luminosi e caldi, che ora affondavano forse un poco di più in una sottile rete di rughe appena accennate, quando aggrottava la fronte o si concentrava su qualche cosa. Non aveva più riccioli ribelli da scostarsi dal viso con un gesto meccanico, ma li portava più corti, e sulla tempia sinistra si allargava una leggera striatura di fili argentati in mezzo ai suoi capelli scuri. Homer non era più un ragazzo, ma un uomo, e accanto a lui anche Ole si ritrovò a riconoscersi irrimediabilmente adulto, così adulto da sentirsi esausto.  
 _“È da quando sei tornato che vorrei farti conoscere la mia famiglia”._  
Le parole che Homer aveva pronunciato solo un’ora prima, quando erano ancora in ospedale e Ole tremava per lo sforzo a cui si era sottoposto cercando di comunicare con Miss Clearwater, tornarono a risuonare nella mente di Ole.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, sfuggendo gli occhi di Homer: _la sua famiglia._ Ole non avrebbe saputo dire perché quelle poche parole erano state in grado di scavargli dentro così in profondità, o forse lo sapeva ma non aveva alcuna voglia di ammetterlo. Sapeva solo che non voleva conoscerla, la famiglia di Homer. Non voleva guardare negli occhi una bella donna – una che nella sua mente somigliava in maniera inquietante a Eloise Pearson, la compagna di scuola a cui non pensava da più di vent’anni – e sentirle dire _Ole, che piacere, Homer mi ha parlato tanto di te_ , non voleva guardare la complicità tra di loro, quei gesti fatti di familiarità e di quotidianità condivisa e priva di segreti.  
Non voleva, ma una parte di sé invece desiderava conoscere tutto, appuntarsi nella mente le mani che disegnavano carezze distratte su spalle contratte, i sorrisi affiatati, le piccole battute che Ole non avrebbe mai compreso perché si basavano su una vita vissuta assieme. Voleva tutto, e voleva inciderselo nella testa, per tornare a Portland e confrontare la sua solitudine con i sorrisi di Homer e di quella donna misteriosa.  
Era un desiderio distruttivo a cui non avrebbe dovuto dare alcun seguito, lo sapeva, ma provava una certa soddisfazione nel pensare che ben presto avrebbe potuto sostituire le sue fantasie sciocche con una realtà ben definita.  
Nell’infinita quantità di parole che negli anni Homer gli aveva scritto, quella _famiglia_ non aveva mai trovato posto, ma non aveva importanza. Homer non gli aveva mai nemmeno parlato dei cambiamenti nella sua vita, né dei suoi trasferimenti o delle promozioni o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Era un tipo di conversazione tutta diversa, quella che avevano faticosamente cercato di tenere in piedi in tutti quegli anni, una conversazione dove non c’era posto per qualcosa di così banale come la vita quotidiana.  
  
L’ascensore si fermò con un piccolo sussulto, e di nuovo Ole incrociò, per un istante, lo sguardo di Homer riflesso nello specchio: era lo sguardo incupito di chi si trovava ad affrontare qualcosa che lo preoccupava molto. Homer esitò un istante, la fronte lievemente aggrottata, come se stesse per parlare, e Ole sollevò le sopracciglia, in una muta esortazione ad andare avanti. In risposta, ebbe solo una scrollata di spalle.  
“Niente, tanto adesso vedrai”, mormorò Homer, rivolto più a sé stesso che a Ole.  
Il cappotto color senape di Homer percorse il lungo corridoio dal pavimento lucido, fino a fermarsi davanti a una porta di legno chiaro e dalla maniglia lucidissima. Scioccamente, Ole si ritrovò a pensare che quella maniglia sembrava troppo lucida per essere vera, come se non fosse mai stata usata abbastanza. _Come se quella non fosse una vera casa, ma solo un posto dove fermarsi ad aspettare che il mondo smetta di girare._  
E poi la porta si aprì, e i due uomini avanzarono in un piccolo disimpegno luminoso, riempito solo con un attaccapanni laccato di bianco dove faceva bella mostra di sé una giacca a vento nera, una giacca troppo piccola per appartenere a Homer. _Una giacca da donna, inequivocabilmente._  
Homer appese il suo cappotto e si fece consegnare anche quello di Ole, mentre annunciava la sua presenza con un semplice, familiare _sono io._  
“Eccoci!”, rispose una voce femminile e allegra, e mentre Homer conduceva Ole in un soggiorno dalle pareti chiare e arredato con gusto, ma in un modo che a Ole ricordò una rivista di moda, più che una casa davvero vissuta, dei passi leggeri risuonarono nell’appartamento.  
Quando la donna fece la sua comparsa nel salotto, Ole dimenticò ogni regola di buona educazione, e si ritrovò a fissarla a bocca aperta. Quella non era una donna: era una ragazzina graziosa, una figuretta esile infagottata nella felpa di un gruppo rock che Ole non conosceva, e sorrideva un po’ impacciata a Homer da dietro le lenti di un paio d’occhiali dalla montatura leggera. A stento sembrava raggiungere la maggiore età, per la miseria! E, come se non fosse già abbastanza turbato, Ole si rese ben presto conto che la ragazza stava accarezzando i capelli riccioluti di un bimbo che le trotterellava accanto.  
Mentre la ragazza fissava Ole con sguardo curioso e leggermente impertinente, Homer si chinò a sollevare tra le braccia il bambino, baciandogli una guancia, e poi la fronte, e poi l’altra guancia come se si trattasse di un gioco, un rito ormai prestabilito a cui era impossibile sottrarsi. E Ole fu travolto da un’ondata di sensazioni confuse che per un attimo lo fece barcollare: su tutto, regnava un immenso sollievo, come se qualcuno avesse allentato la morsa su un terrore buio e freddo che lo aveva imprigionato fino a un istante prima, e che ora era semplicemente svanito. Ole ci mise qualche secondo a capire che quel terrore mutato in sollievo apparteneva al bambino accoccolato nell’abbraccio di Homer.  
“È andato tutto bene?”  
Homer si rivolse alla ragazza senza nemmeno accennare a rimettere a terra il bambino, che, dal canto suo, non aveva detto nemmeno una parola, né aveva degnato Ole o la ragazza – sua madre? – di uno sguardo, perso com’era a contemplare con aria seria e concentrata il viso dell’uomo a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
“Tutto benissimo, sì. Solo una crisi al momento del pisolino… una crisi piccola, però”.  
La ragazza sembrava piuttosto nervosa, quasi che temesse la reazione di Homer davanti all’ammissione di quella fantomatica crisi da pisolino. E tutto questo non aveva senso, perché Homer, l’Homer che Ole conosceva e a cui voleva bene, non avrebbe mai fatto un figlio con una ragazzina che sembrava avere ancora la Traccia addosso, e se anche lo avesse fatto, di certo non l’avrebbe messa nelle condizioni di temere a quel modo una sua reazione.  
Homer sospirò, e poi rivolse un sorriso gentile – stanco, sì, ma gentile – alla ragazza.  
“Va bene, Maddie, grazie. Domani riesci a venire ancora per le sette?”  
La ragazza, Maddie, rivolse uno sguardo curioso a Ole, il quale cercò di rivolgerle un sorriso impacciato, senza però riuscirci. Homer, però, non fece nemmeno un cenno per cercare di presentarli, limitandosi a mormorare con tono di voce basso e rassicurante qualche domanda sciocca all'orecchio del bimbo.  
“Domani alle sette, sì, capo. Timmy ha già mangiato, e in cucina c’è del pasticcio di carne – sì, lo so, devo dire alla mamma che non è necessario, e lo faccio anche, ma è solo uno spreco di tempo, perché lo sai com’è fatta”.  
Il fiume di parole svogliate della ragazza strappò a Homer un altro sospiro stanco: si lasciò cadere sul divano, sistemandosi il bimbo sulle ginocchia, e lanciò a Ole un’occhiata con cui sembrava scusarsi per la confusione di quella strana accoglienza. Ole, però, riusciva solo a guardare gli occhioni scuri e seri con cui il bambino si guardava attorno, e poi gli occhi scuri di Homer, e i loro capelli che si arricciavano sulla sommità del capo nello stesso identico modo.  
“Homer… mi prendi il cappotto?”  
Maddie si rigirava tra le dita la sua bacchetta, e aveva sul viso un sorrisetto malizioso e pieno di aspettative.  
“Maddie…”  
“Eddai! Vero che anche Timmy vuole vedere le magie africane[2](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftn2)? Eh?”  
Il bambino, però, sembrava molto più interessato all’animaletto di pezza che teneva fra le mani, e non degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo i due adulti.  
“E va bene, ma è l’ultima volta”.  
Homer si sistemò meglio il bambino sulle ginocchia, tenendolo saldamente con la mano sinistra, mentre con la destra disegnò un movimento elegante nell’aria: un movimento lento e controllato, che accompagnò il frusciare di stoffa del cappotto di Maddie, intento a fluttuare nell’aria fino a posarsi sulle spalle della giovane.  
“Grande! Io continuo a esercitarmi, ma proprio non ci riesco”.  
Con la fronte corrugata, Maddie copiò il movimento di Homer – con molta meno eleganza, si ritrovò a pensare Ole – e dopo un attimo di immobilità, il pupazzo schizzò via dalle mani del bimbo, andando a sbattere con un gesto inconsulto contro la parete bianca del soggiorno.  
“Oh, no! Scusami, Timmy, non era quello l’obiettivo!”  
Davanti al mento che aveva cominciato a tremolare di Timmy, la ragazza si affrettò a recuperare quello che Ole riconobbe come un koala di pezza, porgendolo al bambino con tutta una serie di moine e versetti che distrassero il piccolo.  
Ole ebbe la sensazione che quel momento durasse in eterno: Homer e Maddie chini sul bambino, intenti a scambiarsi parole rapide e gesti concreti, completamente dimentichi di quell’uomo impacciato che se ne stava in un angolo della stanza, tutto assorbito da quella convinzione di essere totalmente fuori luogo.  
  
E poi, finalmente, Maddie baciò i riccioli scuri di Timmy, promise a Homer di salutare sua madre, e con una piroetta un po’ incerta si _Smaterializzò_ lontano da lì.  
Il silenzio, densissimo, tornò a invadere la stanza: a Ole sembrava che ci sarebbe potuto annegare, in quel silenzio atroce, quel silenzio fatto di tutto ciò che non era stato detto, e che ora sarebbe stato troppo tardi dire.  
Infine, Homer si voltò appena, senza mai alzarsi dal divano, così che Timmy potesse posare i suoi occhi scuri su Ole.  
“Lo vedi questo signore?”, domandò Homer, le labbra vicinissime ai capelli del bimbo.  
“Si chiama Ole, ed è il più caro amico del papà. Gli fai _ciao_ con la mano?”  
Ma Timmy non fece _ciao_ a Ole, limitandosi a voltarsi e affondare il faccino timido contro il petto di Homer. _Contro il petto di suo padre._  
Contro il petto dell’uomo che aveva presentato Ole come il suo più caro amico, ma in tre settimane non aveva trovato il tempo di pronunciare tre semplici parole: _ho un figlio._  
Perché tutto ciò bruciasse così tanto sotto la pelle di Ole, lui non riusciva a spiegarselo: o forse sì, perché essere estromesso da qualcosa di così importante suonava come un’ammissione di estraneità, un’ammissione che improvvisamente rese ridicole tutte le convinzioni di Ole che le cose, dopo vent’anni, potessero non essere cambiate.  


***

  
“Perché non mi hai detto niente?”  
Mezz’ora era scivolata via nel silenzio: senza dargli il tempo di dire alcunché, Homer aveva cominciato a parlare di sciocchezze, rivolgendosi a Ole e a Timothy con lo stesso tono indifferentemente. Aveva fatto sedere Ole davanti a un piatto riscaldato di pasticcio di carne, aveva farfugliato qualcosa su Maddie che era figlia di una cugina di terzo grado di sua madre e di un babbano, sulle brutte esperienze che la ragazza aveva vissuto a Hogwarts durante la guerra e sui brutti attacchi di panico che le impedivano di cercarsi un lavoro _vero_ , e su come fosse in fondo provvidenziale che lui avesse bisogno di un aiuto con Timmy, e di come Maddie aiutava lui e il bimbo, e lui aiutava lei, dandole un lavoro che non la obbligasse a uscire di casa.  
E poi sparì, dicendo che era tardi e doveva cercare di far dormire il bambino, e Ole si ritrovò solo con il suo pasticcio ormai freddo e un gran senso di solitudine cucito addosso.  
Mettere a letto Timmy richiese molto più tempo di quanto Ole si sarebbe immaginato – e del resto, che cosa ne sapeva lui di che cosa comportasse far dormire un bambino? Non aveva nemmeno idea di quanti anni potesse avere Timothy: non aveva avuto a che fare con molti bambini, Ole – e quando riemerse, sembrava non avere nemmeno il coraggio di guardare Ole negli occhi.  
“Homer… perché non mi hai detto che hai un figlio?”  
Homer alzò infine gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Ole: tutte le ombre che aveva cercato di nascondere in quelle settimane ora gli incupivano il viso, scavandogli rughe di preoccupazione così inappropriate, sul quel viso sempre tranquillo, che Ole sentì una morsa dilaniargli lo stomaco. Quella preoccupazione era del tutto sbagliata, del tutto innaturale: vedere Homer così era qualcosa di insopportabile.  
“Perché… mi vergognavo”.  
“Ti vergognavi?”  
Homer si portò le mani al viso, massaggiandosi gli occhi e nascondendo la sua espressione desolata. Improvvisamente, a Ole parve di scorgere su quel volto stanco tutto il peso degli anni trascorsi: non c’era più traccia del ragazzino dal sorriso svelto; le risate avevano lasciato il posto a un uomo stanco e preoccupato, che cercava di tenersi a galla in un mondo che aveva preso a girare troppo velocemente anche per una creatura senza radici come Homer.  
Homer riabbassò le mani lentamente, fissando Ole negli occhi con aria implorante: sembrava chiedere di non essere giudicato, di non essere lasciato andare, e per un solo istante Ole avrebbe voluto allungare una mano oltre il suo piatto ancora pieno, allungarla sulla distesa lucida del tavolo e trovare la mano di Homer, stringerla, rassicurarlo e trovare nella sua rassicurazione la certezza che Homer era ancora un punto saldo, era ancora una creatura luminosa, capace di rigirarsi il mondo nel palmo di una mano.  
Ole rimase immobile.  
Se era esistito un tempo – una vita, una notte soltanto – in cui un gesto del genere sarebbe stato accettabile, tra di loro, quel tempo apparteneva ormai al passato.  
“Timothy compirà due anni il mese prossimo, ma io l’ho conosciuto solamente questo Natale. Io non… maledizione, Ole, io non ho la più pallida idea di come in tre mesi la mia vita sia precipitata così”.  
Homer finì di parlare, e il suo viso sparì di nuovo, nascosto dalle sue mani un po’ tremanti.  
“Ho detto una cosa orribile. Io gli voglio bene, gli voglio bene come non pensavo fosse possibile amare qualcuno, ma… è difficile”.  
La voce di Homer si spezzò, e Ole stavolta non esitò: la sua mano trovò la spalla dell’amico, e con un gesto leggero convinse Homer a sollevare lo sguardo.  
“Com’è successo?”  
Ole e Homer potevano essersi persi di vista, ma il ragazzo che Homer conosceva non avrebbe mai abbandonato per due anni suo figlio.  
“È una storia un po’ incasinata, a dir la verità”.  
“Forse ti stupirò, ma ti assicuro che ho a che fare tutti i giorni con storie un po’ incasinate e con gente sicuramente più incasinate di te. Sono diventato bravo ad ascoltare le persone, sai?”  
Homer questa volta sorrise, un sorriso appena venato di malinconia, ma pur sempre un sorriso, un sorriso come quelli che Ole ricordava.  
“Sei sempre stato bravo ad ascoltare le persone”.  
“E tu sei sempre stato bravo a parlarci, con le persone, quindi direi che siamo in una situazione ottimale”.  
Homer sospirò, e poi cominciò a raccontare.  
A raccontare di suo padre, che dopo una conferenza tenuta in Inghilterra era rimasto sconvolto dalla corruzione interna al Ministero della Magia Inglese, e aveva cominciato a mobilitare gli intellettuali di tutto il mondo per cercare di fare luce sulla situazione politica del Paese. E poi aveva parlato di sua madre, sempre più pratica e diretta, che non aveva perso tempo a ripetere davanti a una folla di accademici quanto la pace e i diritti umani fossero importanti: Cecilia Landmann aveva lasciato la sicurezza di Eugene, e si era adoperata perché le sue borse di studio andassero proprio a quei Nati Babbani che sembravano più in pericolo, dando loro un’ottima occasione per lasciare il l’Inghilterra – e chissenefrega se queste persone un pennello non lo avevano mai tenuto in mano. Ma non era stata cauta, Cecilia: si era fatta sempre più sfacciata, incapace com’era di pensare che davvero al mondo esistesse qualcuno che potesse credere nella violenza come valido strumento di cambiamento. La vendetta dei Mangiamorte era stata rapida e immediata: Cecilia Landmann era riuscita a fuggire, ma la sua vita per settimane era rimasta appesa a un filo.  
Ole allontanò con un gesto nauseato il piatto che aveva davanti a sé: pur chiuso nel suo piccolo mondo babbano, Ole aveva ricevuto qualche eco della guerra che aveva straziato il suo Paese. Lo aveva accolto con apprensione, leggendo avidamente ogni scampolo di notizia in cui riuscisse ad imbattersi, convivendo per mesi con una morsa di ghiaccio che gli annodava lo stomaco.  
E ora l’immagine degli occhi gentili di Cecilia Landmann tornò a riempirgli la mente – Cecilia che gli mostrava dove trovare gli asciugamani puliti nella casa delle vacanze dei Landmann, Cecilia che a King’s Cross non mancava mai di abbracciarlo stretto e di notare tutti i centimetri che aveva guadagnato, Cecilia che lo aveva aiutato a compilare i moduli per fare domanda all’università, durante le notti silenziose, quando Homer e il signor Landmann già dormivano – e un senso di malessere di fronte al male che poteva esserle stato fatto lo assalì.  
“Non lo sapevo”.  
“Adesso la mamma sta bene”, si affrettò ad aggiungere Homer, le labbra ancora strette dalla preoccupazione, “ma ha passato dei brutti momenti. È stato solo allora che io sono tornato in Inghilterra, e… è stato orribile. Non potevo fare niente per aiutare la mamma, e mi sono sentito così frustrato, così in colpa…”  
Homer proseguì, raccontando che fino a quel momento lui non aveva saputo nulla dei piani dei suoi genitori, dei loro tentativi di fare qualcosa per aiutare quella povera gente: era stato troppo preso dalla sua sfavillante carriera, troppo preso dai traguardi accademici che raggiungeva, dalla fama che andava creandosi attorno a lui. E quando era tornato in Inghilterra, il mondo gli era franato sotto i piedi.  
“Sono state settimane orribili, e io non credo di essere stato molto me stesso. E accanto alla mamma c’era anche Aline Castro… te la ricordi?”  
Ole la ricordava, la ricordava fin troppo bene, fasciata nel suo abito elegante, bellissima e flessuosa mentre si lasciava stringere da Homer durante il valzer di tanti anni prima.  
“Ecco. Ci siamo dati un po’ di _conforto_ , e quando le cose si sono sistemate lei e la mamma sono tornate a Eugene, e io sono rimasto a lavorare al San Mungo[3](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftn3), e fino a questo Natale non l’ho più vista, quando si è presentata a casa mia con Timmy, qualche vestito del bambino e un brutto esaurimento nervoso”.  
Homer sospirò di nuovo, poi rivolse un sorriso incerto a Ole, come se fosse ansioso di sfiorare i confini della sua reazione. Come se ne temesse il giudizio.  
Ma Ole non aveva giudizi.  
“E in due anni non hai mai saputo che… sì, insomma, di Timmy?”  
Homer scosse la testa, il viso piegato in una smorfia guardinga.  
“Non mi ha detto niente. O non ho voluto ascoltarla, non lo so. Mi scrisse spesso, in quei primi mesi, dicendo che aveva bisogno di parlarmi di persona, ma io non… non le ho mai risposto”.  
Homer chiuse gli occhi, come se non fosse capace di proseguire nel suo racconto specchiandosi nello sguardo dell’amico.  
“Credevo che avesse frainteso quello che era successo, e che volesse qualcosa di più. E invece per me quello che era successo non significava proprio niente, ma dirglielo… lo sai. Sono stato un codardo, ma non sapevo… se mi avesse scritto che era incinta, sarebbe stato tutto diverso”.  
 _Sarebbe stato tutto diverso,_ perché forse Homer sarebbe davvero corso da lei, e forse Timmy sarebbe stato in grado di unirli. Sarebbero stati una bella coppia, pensò Ole, e quel pensiero, anche dopo tanti anni, fece male.  
“Non ho mai voluto diventare genitore, perché non sono capace di dare stabilità a qualcuno. Ma ci avrei provato. E questi due anni… non posso perdonarmi per averli persi. E non posso perdonare Aline per avermeli sottratti”.  
All’improvviso, un’ondata di panico assalì Ole. Intensa, indefinita, priva di qualsiasi causa, ma assolutamente presente.  
“Ole! Stai bene?”  
No, Ole non stava bene. Ole era _solo,_ terribilmente solo, ed era tutto buio, e se avesse aperto gli occhi sarebbe stato ancora più solo, e non poteva sopportarlo. Aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa – a _qualcuno –_ e di sentirsi rassicurare, di sentirsi stringere e accarezzare, di sentire la voce di papà che…  
E allora Ole capì.  
“Credo che tuo figlio stia avendo un incubo”.  
Homer, senza ulteriori indugi, balzò in piedi e lasciò la stanza a grandi falcate, e non appena la sua figura scomparve oltre la soglia della cucina, l’appartamento fu invaso dal pianto disperato del bambino.  


***

  
Ole e Homer sedevano vicini sullo stretto divano bianco: Homer aveva impiegato moltissimo tempo a calmare il pianto di Timmy, e alla fine era ricomparso con il bimbo – pigiamino e koala di pezza stretto in una mano – accoccolato fra le sue braccia.  
“Ci sto provando, ma proprio non ne vuole sapere di dormire da solo. Forse lo sto viziando, ma mi sembra sempre così terrorizzato, ed è così fragile, e mi conosce a malapena… insomma, ormai dorme solo se io resto con lui”.  
Il faccino arrossato di Timmy, infatti, si stava lentamente ammorbidendo, mentre il sonno prendeva il sopravvento.  
Ole si ritrovò a sorridere: nel sonno, la bocca di Timmy aveva la stessa curva rilassata che aveva anche quella di Homer, e che Ole aveva osservato spesso, quando erano due ragazzini intenti a chiudere tutto il mondo fuori da un letto a baldacchino.  
“Com’è bello. Ti somiglia, lo sai?”  
Homer annuì, carezzando pianissimo i riccioli scuri e arruffati del bimbo.  
“Mi somiglia tantissimo, sì. La mamma si chiede come possa aver passato mesi a giocare con il figlio misterioso di Aline senza accorgersi che era uguale al suo, di figlio”.  
Il sorriso intenerito che Homer aveva rivolto a suo figlio si spense, fino a trasformarsi in un’espressione dura.  
“Ha fatto conoscere Timmy a tua madre e non le ha detto niente?”  
Homer scosse la testa, senza mai smettere di accarezzare i capelli del figlio.  
“Non è stata bene, sai? Ha cercato di fare tutto da sola, di conciliare Timmy e il suo lavoro, e si è chiusa sempre più in sé stessa… mi ha portato Timmy solo quando si è resa conto di aver raggiunto il limite. Ora si sta facendo aiutare, ma nel frattempo Timmy è terrorizzato e si sente abbandonato… avrei voluto poter gestire tutto questo in modo diverso”.  
Ole chiuse gli occhi, e ascoltò la pace che il bimbo gettava attorno a sé col suo respiro regolare.  
“Si fida di te”.  
“Cosa?”  
Ole riaprì gli occhi, e indicò il bambino che dormiva fra le braccia di Homer: era una posizione scomoda, ma Timmy sembrava sereno.  
“Si fida di te. Sa che tu non gli faresti mai scivolare via il mondo, e che tu sarai sempre il suo punto di riferimento”.  
Ole non sapeva perché lo avesse detto, ma sentiva sotto la pelle, sentiva in ogni respiro, sentiva come si avverte un movimento con la coda dell’occhio che le sue parole rispondevano alla verità.  
Eppure, Homer si incupì ancora di più, ascoltando queste parole.  
“Non so cosa devo fare. Io non voglio che debba affrontare un altro cambiamento, ma non posso nemmeno continuare così. Maddie è una brava ragazza, ma non è la persona giusta per crescere un bambino, e qui al San Mungo io lavoro decisamente troppo. Aline… non sono felice di come si è comportata, ma è sua madre, e Timmy ha il diritto di crescere anche con lei”.  
Ole osservò guardingo il viso di Homer: non poteva pensare davvero di rispedire quel bimbo dall’altra parte del mondo, non ora che aveva trovato un po’ di stabilità fra le braccia di suo padre.  
“Mi sono licenziato. Resterò qui per il tempo di aiutare Miss Clearwater assieme a te, e poi io e Timmy ci trasferiremo a Eugene. Lì ho fatto domanda per lavorare in una clinica magica… non sarò certo un primario, ma avrò turni molto più snelli, e potrò passar molto più tempo con lui. E lì ci sono i miei genitori, perché la mamma non ha mai lasciato la sua accademia, e loro potrebbero darmi una mano ed essere una famiglia per Timmy. E saremo anche vicini ad Aline, se mai vorrà occuparsi ancora di lui”.  
Ole sorrise, ammirato: Homer forse non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma Ole sapeva benissimo quanto dovesse essere difficile per lui rinunciare alla carriera brillante che già aveva intrapreso per accettare un posto qualsiasi in una clinica sperduta in mezzo all’Oregon. Eppure, si apprestava a farlo con serenità, nascondendo anche a Ole i rimpianti e le delusioni.  
  
Parlarono ancora a lungo, Homer intento a dispiegare tutti i suoi timori, Ole pronto ad accoglierli e a cercare di smontarli uno per uno, opponendo una tranquilla razionalità alle paure e alla confusione di Homer.  
“Che hai da ridere?”  
Homer, che per tutto quel tempo non aveva mai smesso di abbracciare Timmy – anche durante il sonno, il bambino si teneva stretto a suo padre con una determinazione che improvvisamente rese chiaro perché il suo animale di pezza fosse proprio un koala[4](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftn4) – sollevò uno sguardo confuso sul sorriso di Ole.  
“Niente. È che… è sempre stato il contrario, no? Sono sempre stato io quello che pensava troppo e aveva paura di tutto, e tu sei sempre stato quello che sorrideva e mi diceva di fare un bel respiro. Forse forse ho imparato davvero a guardare il mondo come lo guardi tu, e non è poi così male”.  
Anche Homer sorrise, e finalmente dal suo viso la tensione sembrò sciogliersi, lasciando emergere il ragazzo dallo sguardo luminoso che Ole aveva rincorso per tutta la sera.  
“Be’, non sarei mai riuscito a immaginare _te_ combinare un pasticcio del genere. Tu non avresti mai fatto un figlio con qualcuno con cui sei andato a letto solo un paio di volte”.  
E Ole, con una leggerezza che non aveva mai provato prima, si ritrovò a dire quello che non aveva mai detto a nessuno, non in maniera così diretta, non ad alta voce.  
“Le persone con cui io andrei a letto solo un paio di volte non potrebbero mai restare incinte, Homer”.  
“Io intendevo…”  
“Lo so cosa intendevi”, sorrise Ole, ripensando a quella manciata di notti dove la solitudine sembrava divorarlo vivo, quelle notti in cui goffamente aveva cercato anche lui c _onforto_ in sorrisi resi ispidi da accenni di barba scura – non erano mai abbastanza luminosi, quei sorrisi – o affondando le dita in un nido di riccioli scuri – non erano mai quelli giusti.  
“Ma sono umano, e tu sei umano, e forse forse in fondo ci siamo sempre comportati nello stesso modo”.  
Ole ripensò al silenzio, a quelle lettere che non erano lettere che avevano continuato a scambiarsi, al suo restare fermo in un posto solo senza mai stabilire un legame, e al girovagare per il mondo di Homer, fuggendo da qualsiasi possibilità di mantenere dei legami stabili.  
“Sono felice che tu abbia lasciato tutto per venire qui ad aiutarmi con Miss Clearwater”.  
“Non ho lasciato poi molto, e non è Miss Clearwater che mi ha convinto a venire”.  
Homer annuì piano, sorridendo appena.  
“Tornerai a Portland, quando avremo finito di aiutarla?”  
Fu il turno di Ole di annuire: sapeva che sarebbe tornato, lo sapeva prima ancora di partire: era giusto così, qualunque cosa fosse successa.  
“Sai”, mormorò Homer, fissandolo con i suoi occhi caldi e luminosi, i suoi occhi così intenti a cercare di mostrare a Ole un significato ben preciso, che andasse oltre quelle semplici parole, “da un lato sono contento di tornare a Eugene. È una cittadina piccola, ma non dista poi tanto da Portland… anche un bimbo dell’età di Timmy potrebbe sopportare senza problemi la _Materializzazione._ Dicono che ci sono dei bei parchi lì attorno, e a Timmy potrebbe far bene respirare un po’ di aria buona”.  
Ole sorrise: stava per compiere quarantadue anni, e aveva passato gran parte della sua vita a misurare la distanza che lo separava da Homer. Eppure, ora la vita presentava loro quella che sembrava una nuova opportunità: un’opportunità fatta di tempi lentissimi e avvicinamenti cauti. Ole non era più un ragazzino terrorizzato all’idea di perdere il suo unico amico, e Homer non era più un ragazzo che non aveva mai imparato a mettere radici: forse nella loro vita tutto aveva sempre avuto il ritmo sbagliato. Si erano trovati quando avevano più bisogno l’uno dell’altro, ma qualcosa li aveva comunque allontanati, perché avevano entrambi bisogno di diventare adulti misurandosi solo con le proprie forze.  
“Sai, conosco un tale, un dottore un po’ strano, che vive proprio sul limitare di una foresta, vicino a dei sentieri poco impegnativi, delle passeggiate che dicono siano molto belle da fare con i bambini. Sono sciuro che vi offrirebbe volentieri un bicchiere d’acqua, al ritorno da una passeggiata”.  
“Non ho un grande senso dell’orientamento. Dici che questo dottore ci darebbe anche qualche indicazione, nel caso ci perdessimo?”  
Ole sorrise, sentendo finalmente il calore di quello sguardo su di sé – sentendolo come una fiamma in grado di scaldarlo per davvero.  
“Dico che sarebbe molto felice di poter continuare ad essere un punto di riferimento umano”.  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Sarò brevissima, perché per la prima volta da che scrivo concludere una storia mi ha lasciato seriamente con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Vorrei dire tante cose su quest’ultimo capitolo, che forse serve più a chiudere il cerchio per chi ha letto “Love, walk the autumn, love”, che per concludere veramente questa storia, ma non ho la forza di fare praticamente nulla.  
Quello che è certo è che difficilmente lascerò andare questi personaggi (o meglio, difficilmente loro lasceranno andare me).  
Questi personaggi mi sono entrati nel cuore come mai mi era capitato, e io vi ringrazio con infinita gratitudine per tutto l’affetto che avete dimostrato nei loro confronti. Grazie, davvero grazie di cuore.  


* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftnref1) Sono stata volutamente generica nel riferirmi a questa faccenda: Ole e Homer nascono come personaggi secondari della long “Love, walk the autumn, love”, e lì approfondisco molto meglio questi eventi. Essere più precisa qui mi avrebbe costretta a rivelare svolte di trama che forse potrebbero rovinare un pochino la lettura di chi non fosse in pari con la long e avesse voglia di recuperarla. Non si tratta comunque di elementi cruciali per la comprensione di quest’ultimo capitolo.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftnref2) Homer ha studiato a Uagadou: a quanto ricordo da un articolo su Pottermore (o come si chiama ora), lì si studia un anche un tipo di magia più arcaica, risalente a quando i maghi ancora non avevano imparato a incanalare i propri poteri attraverso strumenti come le bacchette: gli incantesimi venivano quindi eseguiti soprattutto attraverso gesti delle mani.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftnref3) So che in “love, walk the autumn, love” avevo già accennato ai motivi che avevano riportato Homer in Inghilterra, dopo la guerra, e sono consapevole che questi due racconti siano leggermente incongruenti: quando ho scritto la long, non credevo avrei approfondito _così tanto_ la storia di Homer, quindi far combaciare tutto mi è stato impossibile.

[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Surya%207.docx#_ftnref4) Per ogni riferimento ai koala, si ringrazia Rosmary: un figlio di koala non poteva che essere koala.


End file.
